Eternal Souls (Part One)
by EternalStarhaven
Summary: Events leading up to the war against the Negaverse and the history of the nine crystals. Knowing the fate they possibly fate, Princess Serenity made several decisions prior to the destruction of Earth and the Silver Alliance, to have a second chance to find their soul mates. Part Two is underway. (Posted originally in 2004).
1. Tragedy

Disclaimer: All of Sailor Moon and its characters are the copyright of Naoko Takeuchi. The only thing I take credit for is my mind.

* * *

Eternal Souls (Part One)

Tragedy

Chapter One

* * *

Silently, she drifted through the abandoned hallways of her home, a tear sliding down her face to fall upon the floor as she passed. She was devastated, torn by grief that twisted her soul like a dull knife. It was consuming her soul.

His presence was everywhere; a brush against her skin, his scent calling to her. She knew it was an illusion, a trick of the mind, but her heart didn't seem to care. He had been her light, always a strong shield to wrap herself in. Closing her eyes, she could see for but a moment his image. Yet upon opening them, it faded to the empty hall; her home, or was it his home? She couldn't quite recall.

She was so tired, but sleep would not come. It hurt, a cruel reminder that she was so very alone. Her trembling hand brushed aside the never-ending tears. They mustn't see; they always watched her. She wanted to scream, but her voice was silent. No one knew, say for two small companions. Did it really matter that everyone assumed she didn't care? That her husband's death had meant nothing? To those that watched, she was as cold as ice, unfeeling and without emotion.

'Why?' She wanted to cry. 'Sol, why now? I can't do this alone!'

"Queen Selinity!" For a moment, her vision blurred, as if Luna were nothing but a dream. Perhaps that's all this was, a never-ending dream? Her feet drifted upon the bare tiles, as if they couldn't take her away from this place fast enough. The black cat of Mau called to her again, rubbing against her Queen's feet. "Please, Selinity, you must rest."

Luna stared at what remained of the once vibrant and carefree woman. Another tear slid down the Queen's cheek, to fall onto the cat's glossy fur. It pained her to see Selinity this way, always silent and never really crying. These were silent tears, unrevealed to those that wished to see Lunaria fall.

Unaware of the shadow that followed them, Luna continued beside her mistress, wanting to do or say something that would bring Selinity out of her depression. Nothing seemed to work, and the little feline was worried that Selinity too would die.

Selinity, her eyes glazed over, found herself on the balcony. Would it be so wrong to give them Lunaria, to let it all fade away? She hated this place, the cold indifference she had no choice but to bare. Sol had been her life. Married less than a week, he had already been stolen from her.

He had been her only friend, and despite the objections against their marriage, he had chosen Selinity regardless. Selinity had been a peasant, an orphan, and nothing had outraged the other kingdoms more than to see one as powerful as King Sol marry her.

His mother had been the former Queen of Lunarian, having married the King of Solaria. The two kingdoms, after his parent's death, had fallen upon the young man's shoulders. Alone he had created the Alliances of the inner and outer planets. His efforts had brought about the Silver Alliance, but it was so fragile, and in a flash, it would be destroyed.

Selinity couldn't bear to see everything return to the way it had been; the wars, the hate and the needless death. The battles always left behind a river of blood, the land crying its pain and suffering. Luna stared at the long drop, her red eyes flying back towards Queen Selinity.

"You mustn't, my lady!" Luna cried, tugging on the hem of her dress. Tears filled the feline's eyes, her teeth desperately trying to pull her away from the edge. "Selinity, please don't do this! Talk to us! Scream! Cry! Please, don't leave me!"

Luna had been her faithful friend since the woman was three, helping the young orphan adjust to the life as a Queen. Selinity had no knowledge of where she came from, only that she had been passed from one home to the other. Luna didn't understand why people were so against her being the wife of King Sol. She never had a mean word to say, but the cruelty of the other kingdoms had slowly changed her.

Selinity had become withdrawn and quiet, all of it fading for a brief moment when King Sol had finally agreed to marry her. It had shocked entire nations, but it didn't seem to matter to him. He loved Selinity with every fiber of his being. "Queen Selinity!"

The Queen didn't seem to hear, her feet moving ever closer. Luna watched in horror as she stepped off the edge, but before she could fall, a shadow blurred by and yanked the woman back. Selinity never knew what had saved her from certain death, or the face that dimmed in her fading vision. 'Sleep, that is what I want. Make it all fade away. I don't want to be here anymore.'

* * *

He couldn't believe how dangerously close she had been to death. For an eternity he sat in numb terror, his eyes never leaving her tear stained face. Unlike everyone else, he understood how broken this woman truly was.

Silver hair pooled around her unconscious body like a blanket. She was too thin, dark shadows beneath her closed eyes. Gently, he brushed the tears away, a feeling of protectiveness washing over the powerful man. He had wanted to discuss urgent matters with Selinity, but she was no longer able to run the Silver Alliance or stop the growing darkness on her very doorstep.

A small form shifted by his feet, her anxious eyes searching for signs of injury. Her little tongue bathed the Queen's face, trying to give what comfort she knew how. "Fear not, little one, I will bare her pain."

"Your majesty?" Luna asked, confused by this man's offer. There was something about this man she should know about, but every time Luna thought that she was close, the memory would vanish. He smiled, picking her up and stroking her fur.

"Tell me of her," he whispered, his voice a soft command. Luna started to pull away, but strong arms held her. "Why hide her pain?"

"Did she have a reason not to?" Luna asked.

"Not everyone is an enemy, little one."

"Who are you?"

He gave her a mysterious smile, finding a spot behind her ear. Luna was appalled that he could so easily make her purr, as if he knew her hidden secrets and desires. "Saturn."

The man tightened his grip on the trembling feline, not giving her the chance to run. "You will tell no one of this."

"But..."

"I am seen only when necessary. That is why you try to recall what is a faded memory. I wish it no other way."

"I've heard of you, but they were only whispers. Everyone seems afraid of you. Why?"

"For one so small, you ask a lot of questions. I ask you again, tell me of her."

"Why?"

"Perhaps I should see and hear from another perspective. Granted, I've been curious about this one for some time, but never took the time to introduce myself."

"You're different," Luna finally said, trusting the powerful man. At fist Luna had thought him a King, but after hearing his name, she knew he was far beyond that status, a force to be reckoned with. She knew so little about him, only that people feared him. Should she not be afraid as well? "Selinity isn't a cold person. She loves life and everything around her. I remember a time when she smiled and laughed frequently. That all changed after King Sol showed an interest in her."

Saturn sighed, knowing he should have prevented the marriage. Her pain was unnecessary, but until now he had been too busy to prevent the events up to this point. Setting Luna down, Saturn gently lifted Selinity off the ground and carried her as if she weighed nothing. "Lead the way, little one."

Luna had always hated that nickname, but with Saturn, she didn't seem to mind. Perhaps it was the man saving her Queen's life. Luna led him through several corridors, finally stopping before a room that opened up to several chambers. Saturn placed the woman in bed, covering her with several blankets before he retreated into the guest room.

The feline was confused, frightened and exhausted. "Can you help her?"

"No one will question my place here." Luna was awed by his confidence, power clinging to this man like a second skin. He had been extremely gentle, but Luna couldn't help but sense a darker and deadlier aura around him.

Luna slowly relaxed, having to place her trust in Saturn. She knew so little about him, but she knew better than to pry. Saturn watched the feline leave Selinity's rooms, giving him the solitude he wanted.

He couldn't allow Selinity to continue with her reckless behavior, but on the same note he refused to allow the other planets to see how far she had fallen in a matter of days. Her collapse would be all they needed to strike, to take the Silver Alliance and destroy everything King Sol had worked for.

Only two planets remained out of the loop, but Saturn had very different reasons for not involving his planet. He could only see the alliance as a beginning to an end, and preferred his isolation. Saturn was capable of tremendous power, one with the shadows. His planet had few people and they rarely associated with one another.

Saturians were feared for a reason, the bringers of death. Yet here he was, sitting a room away from a woman he had saved. Unable to resist, he went to the sleeping Queen, setting his weight on her large bed. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned over her.

"You will forget," he whispered, chanting in an ancient tongue long forgotten. Saturn smirked; allying himself with Selinity was the perfect way to anger those that wished to harm her. A tear slipped past the spell he wove, her mind stubbornly refusing his command. "You're safe."

Selinity whimpered, struggling to pull away. Saturn was shocked by her mental barriers, never having met anyone that could resist his power. For a moment he almost gave into her desire to keep her memories, but an image of her trying to jump from the balcony was all he needed to slam her with everything he had.

Saturn was unprepared for the blast of silver light, throwing him into the hallway. He blinked, feeling a trickle run down the side of his cheek. Touching the pain on the back of his head, he was stunned to see red. He couldn't recall the last time someone had managed to wound him, yet she had done it in an unconscious state.

Painfully, he staggered back into the room, awed by the silver light around Selinity's power. It had a pink hue, as if it were angry. Saturn closed his eyes and concentrated, attempting to understand this strange and deadly power. It felt somehow strangely familiar, but it had been several centuries since he had seen anything like this sudden flare of power. "NO!"

Saturn almost fell to his knees at the surge of rage directed at him. It was a separate entity, yet a part of Queen Selinity. "I mean the Lunarian no harm."

"Why do you attack her?"

"I seek only to protect Selinity. She will die if I do nothing."

"Die?" The entity seemed confused by this concept, as if remembering something from long ago. "Why would she choose such a fate?" It seemed curious, like a child trying to understand the world around it.

"Someone she cared about has left her alone. Selinity is unable to deal with the pain."

"Death... No... I've been asleep a long time. People are different, strange. What is it you wish to do?"

"To protect her."

"I need her alive..." The entity said.

"What are you?"

"I can't quite remember," it said. "It's been so long... Something about your power awakened me. It reminds me of another similar to your own, but far more deadly. I thought you were an old enemy. Do as you will, Saturian; I will help you. This one's mind is far too powerful for you to change on your own."

Saturn didn't give himself time to think about the entity's words, combining all of his mental power with that of the silver aura. For a brief moment, Selinity almost broke free, her crescent moon blazing to life. Silver and gold battled, but in the end, she gave in and allowed herself to forget the pain. Had this not been what she wanted?

* * *

Selinity woke in a daze, finding herself in a large bed with thick blankets. "Where am I?"

"Safe," came a deep voice, a shadow hovering in the doorway. Selinity studied him closer, watching his every move. He was almost seven feet tall, with black hair and lavender eyes. Muscled arms strained at the sleeves of his black shirt and pant legs.

She trembled in alarm, finding herself strangely afraid of this man. Saturn watched in amusement as Selinity dove beneath her covers, hoping that he'd simply vanish or leave. Quietly he moved towards the bed, yanking all the blankets from the bed and tossing them towards the other side of the room.

Selinity backed away, finding herself cornered between the wall and Saturn. "Are you allowed to be in here?"

Saturn almost laughed, but she was frightened enough. "I go where I choose," he admitted. She seemed a different person, happier and carefree. Was this the girl Luna had spoken of, the woman buried beneath the hatred and prejudice of the other kingdoms. His eyes flashed, but her squeak of alarm quickly calmed him.

"Why do you fear me?"

She wanted to listen to his voice for hours, but at the same time she wanted to run. "You're a stranger."

The idea was so innocent and naive, that Saturn did laugh this time. It was so easy around her, and he found that he craved more of this strange emotion. "Are we not all strangers at one point or another?"

"Who are you?"

"Saturn," he replied with an elegant bow, having its desired effect. Selinity blushed, trying to find a reason to dislike him. Without her memories, she had no concept of who and what he was. He wondered if she would care. Saturn had yet to find a person that didn't run screaming in the other direction when he appeared. Strange, Luna had been the same way.

"Why are you here?"

"Are you always this way?" he teased, pleased to find a red blush creeping up her neck. "You were sad, and I came to help. Stop trying to send me away, it isn't going to happen."

"Why was I sad?" Selinity would never understand why she did what she did next; sticking out her tongue like a child. With lightning reflexes, he had it between two fingers, a glint in his eyes that made her shudder.

"Unless you want a lesson on how to properly use this, I suggest you not do that again." She almost decided to challenge him; it was written all over her face. Saturn was so tempted... "Someone close to you died a few days ago."

"Why can't I remember?" Saturn pulled the woman into his arms, stroking her silver hair until she was fully relaxed. She didn't even seem to realize her submissive behavior.

"You are not able to deal with the grief and pain."

"Who was this person?"

"A friend," Saturn replied, not wanting to give her the full truth. She gave everything to a person, her soul, mind, trust and friendship. Saturn wondered if she could possibly see him in that same light, the way she had done with King Sol? Sadly, he shook his head, unable to hope for such a gift.

"His funeral is in a few hours," he gently said. "Do you wish to go?"

"If I was his friend, then I would be expected."

He started to see her withdraw, the mask that had fooled so many start to appear. "NO!" He commanded. Saturn grabbed her chin and tilted it back, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Never again will you attempt to hide what and who you are! People will always watch for a weakness, but you give them more of a weapon by isolating yourself."

"But..."

"No," he growled, slightly furious that she was still wanting to hide behind a mask of indifference. "I will drive these silly thoughts from your mind."

Selinity couldn't have stopped him, an arm holding her secure as his free hand kept hold of her chin. He had no idea why he kissed her, only that he didn't want to stop. Suddenly he hated King Sol, hated the man that had possessed this beautiful woman. She had so much laughter and love to give, that by marrying King Sol, Selinity had been forced to bury those emotions. Selinity had come to depend on King Sol, so much that his death had nearly taken her as well.

"Shouldn't..." she whimpered, unable to say a coherent word.

"You will attend this funeral," he whispered, kissing her with each word. Saturn knew he was unfairly manipulating Selinity, but he couldn't stand the thought of her being unhappy. He liked the light and laughter in her silver eyes. "You will not fear what others will think or say." Selinity surrendered, knowing she couldn't win against him. He was wrapping her further and further into his spell, not needing much more before he would completely have her.

Saturn was aware that they should wait several months before he made his move, but he didn't have that kind of time or patience. Too much was at stake and he could make Selinity feel loved, happy, and safe. Reluctantly, he released her lips, wanting so much more from this woman. Saturn had only meant to propose an alliance with her, but found that he wanted all of her.

"I'm glad you came," she whispered, not sure why she wanted his friendship. "Was I alone?"

"Does it matter? You're not now." Selinity smiled, content to stay in his arms for a while longer. He had promised to keep her safe; that was enough for the confused Lunarian, her memories behind a hidden barrier.

* * *

There were a lot of people at the funeral, all members of the silver alliance King Sol had created. Selinity hovered close to Saturn, watching as they buried him beneath the ground. Her heart felt strangely heavy, and she almost begged that they stop.

She had heard the small talk; King Sol had been a good ruler, King and friend. He went out of his way to settle disputes without needless violence, but he had married a commoner. Were they referring to her? The presence of Saturn had caused an uproar, but none were brave enough to openly say it. Why had he come? He wasn't a member of the alliance and why did Selinity seek his strength?

All eyes were fixed on Queen Selinity and Saturn, the man hovering a few paces back, as if he were a part of the shadows himself. They judged her as she stood by King Sol's grave, two cats beside her feet. Only two saw something different, a woman that was far from being indifferent, cold and uncaring.

Selinity seemed lost and confused, her silver eyes watching the last of the dirt cover King Sol's grave. Saturn was watching her closely; did the Queen even realize who he was? Jasmine, the Queen of Mercury leaned over, whispering to her best friend Tasmir, Queen of Venus. "Should we approach her?"

"Why not? Although, with the way he's acting, I don't think it'll be an easy task. Plus, there are our husbands. They don't like Selinity."

"To hell with our husbands," Jasmine growled. "Does it really matter if she's an orphaned child? Perhaps she appears cold because no one has given her a chance to be otherwise. Still, why is he here? Saturn hasn't been seen for several centuries, not since the death of his wife."

"He's really..."

"Shhh... Angering Saturn is not on my top priorities for the day!"

"She looks so sad; why would anyone think she doesn't care? Selinity can't possibly run the Silver Alliance alone, not without the other kings trying to take control away from her."

"What about the other woman?"

Tasmir shook her head, her expression sad. "They won't get involved, too afraid to challenge their husband's authority. I guess that leaves us."

"What are we waiting for then?"

When the service was over, the two women excused themselves from their husbands, saying they wanted to explore the beautiful gardens. They could easily return home in a few hours, giving them time to freely walk through the castle halls. They soon spotted the mysterious woman they had heard so much about, nothing at all like the kings had named her.

She was holding Luna in her arms, talking quietly with Saturn. "It hurts..." they heard her say. "...can't remember. My husband..." They caught only pieces of the conversation, but before they could move any closer, Saturn glanced up, his eyes a promise of death.

Tasmir hesitated, prepared to turn around, but Jasmine quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her towards Saturn. She refused to be frightened away, even if he could kill her at a glance if he so chose. No one angered Saturn, not if they wanted to live.

Saturn, if it were possible, crowded closer to Selinity. He appeared to be shielding her from the world, or from two possible threats. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but they thought they saw tears sliding down her pale cheeks. "Greetings, your majesty."

"I don't know you," she whispered, wanting the safety of her room. Selinity didn't understand anything. Why couldn't she recall the people that looked at her with such anger and hate? These women seemed to be different, though. Were they concerned about her?

"Is there anything you need help with?" Tasmir asked shyly, still terrified of Saturn's darkening aura. He was becoming extremely hostile, but he had yet to say anything. His eyes never left their faces, waiting and watching. Was he protecting Selinity? Why would he choose to interfere now?

"I'm glad that you could come to the funeral, but I should really get some rest." Selinity started to turn away, but Jasmine wasn't giving up so easily. She knew she was taking a chance with Saturn's rage, but Mercury knew they were doing the right thing.

"Queen Selinity, please don't turn us away. You're always alone, with not a friend for support."

"Saturn is my friend," she said, trying to convince herself that it was true.

"You need female friends as much as you need a strong male for support, Selinity. Please, let us help."

Selinity rubbed the temples of her forehead, "I need to rest. If you wish, you may stay. I'll talk to you after..." she whispered.

Saturn glanced at the two felines, a warning in his angry gaze. "Take care of her."

Artemis didn't like the man, but Luna had immediately tried to claw him when he had said such. Selinity seemed different, but he had yet to figure it out. After she had vanished around the corner, the two women had his complete and undivided attention. "You're aware of who I am?" he growled.

Tasmir hid behind Jasmine, wishing to be anywhere but facing an angry God of Death. Even her friend seemed to tremble, but she kept her ground. Saturn had to admire her courage, he could almost smell their fear. Jasmine was not easily frightened away. "I'm aware, but we also know that she can't do this by herself. Our husbands have already been talking about taking the Alliance from her. If she doesn't prove that she can handle the entire Terran system, everything King Sol worked for will have meant nothing."

"You wish to help her?"

Jasmine took a deep breath, thankful that she was still alive. "We know how hard it is to never be heard, to never be seen. Our husbands do it to us all the time. All we're good for is babies and dinner parties. Everyone sets us on a pedestal, judging us on standards that should never exist. She may be an orphan, but does that make her any less important than us?"

"She's no peasant," Saturn said mysteriously. The women looked at each other, confused, but decided not to ask.

"Please, allow us to be her friends."

Saturn leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "She doesn't remember anything before today." They gasped, but before they can ask a million questions he told them what he had done. "The death of her husband was more than she could cope with at this time. In order for her to meet the threat at her doorstep, I had no choice but to block the pain until she is ready to deal with it."

"Will you let us help?" Jasmine asked, truly wanting to reach out to the Lunarian. "No one deserves the loneliness she's had to face."

"Do not hurt her," he warned, heading in the direction Selinity had gone. "You may stay in her guest rooms, I will send her to you when she awakens."

"You're very protective of her," Tasmir finally spoke, working up the courage.

"She is worthy of it," was his only reply.

Saturn found her crying, her face buried in her pillow. "Selinity..." he called to her.

"I can't seem to stop," she cried. Saturn may have taken the memories away, but her heart still felt the separation of her husband.

Gently he brushed the tears away, tucking her into bed. "We will talk when you've rested."

She felt suddenly very tired, her eyes drifting closed against her will. The last thing she could recall was him holding her in his arms, her head in his lap. "The pain will fade," he promised her. "One day you will understand what you are and how much we need you."

* * *

The days passed in a kind of dream for Selinity, the three women becoming fast and good friends. Saturn was always in the background, never quite seen by those he wished to avoid. He knew the rumors spoken of Selinity and the close ties she now had with the two important women.

Gradually he gave back her memories, but Saturn started with her happier moments. Surprisingly, they were as a child, before she had been exposed to the cruelty of royal life. King Sol had loved Selinity, but he had been so busy with the formation and problems of the Silver Alliance, that he had been unaware of his fiancé's growing depression.

He was always made sure she was asleep when he gave a piece of her past, watching her reaction carefully. If Saturn felt it was too much, he would immediately stop and wait a few days before beginning again. Selinity accepted his presence, still showing no signs that she recognized what he was.

Saturn was starting to wonder if she had any knowledge of the other kingdoms, their rulers and the Gods they worshiped. She seemed so carefree, innocent, and too his dismay far too trusting. After three months, he finally gave her the rest, holding her as she cried. "Saturn..."

Her hair was everywhere, his fingers brushing through its silky strands. Slowly she sat up, meeting his all too familiar gaze. He had been a constant in her life since the death of Sol, never asking anything of her. "Why can't I remember you before three months ago?"

He gave her a lazy smile, his eyes warm with affection. Saturn revealed a side of himself he could never afford with anyone else; he knew Selinity would never take advantage of it or his power. "You... It was you that pulled me from the balcony."

"Hai."

"Poor Luna; she must have been so frightened?"

Saturn easily pulled the Lunarian into his lap, moving her legs until she was cuddled close. "Life is precious, not to be taken lightly. Is your death what Sol would have wanted?"

"No, but..."

"Look at me," he whispered, impossible for her to ignore. "You will live; it is my desire and my command."

Selinity leaned her head against his shoulder, curious to why she felt so at peace with Saturn. Why didn't the loss of Sol hurt as much anymore? "I shouldn't feel this way," she whispered, suddenly ashamed of herself. Should she not be dressed in black, or in seclusion.

As if he could read her every thought, Saturn titled her chin back, still keeping it secure against his shoulder. "I care not what others think or want. Mortal laws mean nothing to me. If I choose to take you as my wife, then there is little anyone could do or say about it."

"But..."

"Perhaps this is too sudden, but I'm not well known for my patience. I have taken more care with you than I have any mortal in a very long time."

"Are you not mortal? Can you not die?"

Saturn suddenly laughed; "Why do you worry about such things?"

Selinity tried to glare at him, but it didn't work on a man like Saturn, his brow raised in amusement. "You're avoiding the question."

"Perhaps."

"Who are you, Saturn? Why does everyone seem to fear you?"

"They have good reason, but they fear not enough," he growled. To change the subject, he released Selinity and shoved her towards the door. "Were you not to meet those troublesome women?"

"They are not troublesome!" Taking a pillow, she threw it at him before she ran off, but not before she saw the hint of laughter in his eyes. If she only knew. He rarely smiled, and he couldn't recall a time when he had ever laughed before entering her life.

* * *

Selinity sighed, troubled by other events that she didn't want to upset Saturn with. She could never repay everything he had done for her; the least she could do was keep him free of the weight that pressed upon her slender shoulders. The Queens of Mercury and Venus were sitting in the royal guest chambers, sipping at their tea and looking at several documents that had piled up in the past few months.

Without them, Selinity was almost positive she would have lost the Silver Alliance to the other kingdoms. They greeted her with smile, setting aside their work. "Why do you help me?"

"It keeps us busy and gives us a sense of freedom. You have no idea how lucky you are, being born a peasant and then marrying a man like King Sol," Jasmine sighed. They both were aware that Selinity had her full memories now, the gentle Lunarian often telling them everything.

"What's it like being born to royalty?"

Tasmir gave her a bitter smile; "constant parties, never being able to speak your mind and a life that is never our own. We're expected to act and dress a certain way, that to do other wise is disgraceful and unbecoming of a princess or queen."

Selinity was silent for a long time, thinking about the way things had been and how much she hated the rules that kept them in invisible chains of slavery. "If you don't like it, then let's change it."

Jasmine and Tasmir could only stare at her in astonishment. They had never dared to think of such an idea, but neither could they refuse. The few months with Selinity had shown them a side of freedom that they needed and wanted.

"That still doesn't solve the problem I'm faced with," Selinity sighed.

"About what?" Jasmine asked.

"The outer kingdoms have demanded that I speak with them."

"What did you tell them?" Tasmir asked.

"That I needed more time to mourn the death of my husband."

"That won't last forever. Ok, here's what you need to do Selinity and don't you dare back down. My guess is it's the Kings of Pluto, Neptune and Uranus that wish to speak with you, correct?"

Nodding, Tasmir continued; "The thing with them is that you must remain strong and in control at all times. One weakness and you're through. How do you feel about the silver alliance Selinity?"

"At first, after my memories had returned, I wanted nothing to do with it. Yet, in the past several weeks, I've seen why my husband wanted to create something so different, yet so needed. There's peace for the first time in several centuries, and I can't give up that dream. No one knows better than I about what my husband had intended, even if we were married only a week. We had been best friends long before he proposed to me. It won't be easy, but I know I can manage if I have the help of my friends."

"What about Saturn? Shouldn't you talk to him about this?"

Selinity looked away from them, confused about her feelings towards the man. "I don't want to trouble him; he's already done so much."

Tasmir gave her a knowing smile; "You did the same for King Sol, didn't you?"

"How..."

"You wanted him to succeed so much, that you never told him how alone and isolated you were. Saturn doesn't consider you a burden; actually, he'd prefer it if you allowed him to protect you."

"I'm afraid..."

"Saturn won't leave you alone, Selinity. Short of a war with all the Gods combined, he cannot be killed."

"Who is he?"

The two women glanced at each other, troubled and uncertain of how to respond. "You honestly have no idea, do you?"

"I've met so few people before I married King Sol, and it wasn't much better afterwards. The animals and Luna were my companions. Artemis belonged to King Sol, and I'm glad he chose to stay. I don't think he likes Saturn very much though."

"Selinity, we could tell you, but Saturn has chosen to reveal that information when he feels your ready to accept it. For now, all you need to know is that you're safe with him. I've never seen any man give as much freedom to a woman as he does for you."

"I can't love him! What would people..."

To the shock of Tasmir and Selinity, Jasmine was the one that exploded in an angry outburst. "To hell with everyone else, Selinity! All you've received from the other kingdoms was a cold shoulder and contempt. They're too afraid of Saturn to confront or challenge him. Even if they did have the courage, they wouldn't dare!"

"You want to change our lives, Selinity, then start with your own heart! Yes, King Sol is dead, and I'm sorry! However, he would never want you to remain alone and unhappy. I don't think that's what he ever wanted in the first place. Stop trying to protect a man that doesn't need it! Saturn is more alone than anyone can possibly imagine. You had Luna and Artemis, even King Sol. He has no one."

"Is he the King of Saturn?" Selinity asked. Tasmir laughed.

"He is far above the status of a king." She said nothing more, knowing how much the mystery was frustrating their friend. Selinity needed the distraction in her life, and Tasmir knew the Lunarian Queen couldn't fight the attraction between Saturn and herself; at least not for long. "So, how do you plan on keeping the Alliance together. Except for Saturn and ourselves, you have no allies. That has to change and fast."

"Tasmir is right," Jasmine calmly stated, "As far as men are concerned, our opinions mean nothing."

"Would Saturn stop me?" Selinity gasped.

Tasmir sighed, as if Selinity were a stubborn and insecure child. "You have no reason to fear Saturn. I'm more afraid of what will happen when you finally confront the outer kingdoms. Saturn has not exactly been in the spot light, and there's a reason for it. The Planet of Saturn is one of two that has not yet joined the Silver Alliance. Earth is the other. Saturn is trying to avoid a potentially violent explosion by keeping out of the affairs of mortals."

"Who has the most power of the Silver Alliance?" Selinity was facing the window, staring at the stars.

"You are as long as you don't allow anyone to take it from you. For the first time, a woman has power and it scares the hell out of the men. How bad are you willing to fight for this desire of yours?"

"I've never fought for anything in my life, but..." A bright silver blaze of fire burned in her eyes, Selinity turning back around to face the two women. They stepped back, surprised at the sudden aura that sparked around her. Did her crescent moon flicker? "I was in the sidelines when my husband was taken from me by a heartless assassin. Saturn will not meet the same fate because I was too much of a coward to stand up and fight. They wish to take the Silver Alliance," she growled, "but we're not going to allow them! The Silver Alliance has fallen to my shoulders and I will carry the task. Will you, my friends, help me?"

"Sure." They were happy to see her taking control.

"I think it's time I threw a party, one where only the women of the different kingdoms of the alliance may attend. Can you spread the news to all of them, an informal invitation? I wish to make friends of these women, not flaunt my power and position in their faces."

"What did you have in mind," Selinity?"

"I'm not sure yet, Tasmir, but I hope it works. I'll tell you at the ball in two weeks. For now, I need to think things through first."

"Be careful my friend," Jasmine told her. It was time that they returned to their homes and duties, bidding her farewell.

"What are you thinking about?" Luna and Artemis had been in the room, sleeping on the couch before Selinity had entered. They had heard everything.

"I'm going to form an alliance that doesn't consist of men, with the exception of Saturn if he chooses to help us."

Luna was deep in thought, "Saturn did come here for a reason, Selinity, but I don't think he wants any part of the Silver Alliance. He's allowed you to take control, protecting and guarding only you."

"Everything is changing so fast. I trust Saturn, but it's the other men that I fear. They'll try to take advantage of me, while the women would not. I need help, and those three are the only ones I can turn to for now. If I'm not careful, I can lose the alliance and watch it be destroyed."

"Be careful, Selinity. Your task is not an easy one," Artemis cautioned.

"I know, and thank you my little friend."


	2. Alliance

Alliance

Chapter Two

* * *

Selinity found herself in a green meadow, full of flowers with trees and a stream in the distance. She had never seen anything so beautiful, Selinity looking around in a happy daze. Everything was so calm and peaceful; the way things had been during her childhood. "Where is this place?" She was greeted with laughter, the musical voice all around her. It made her feel warm and safe inside, almost cherished. Passing through the woods, a large clearing opened to reveal a woman with long blond hair flowing around her like a golden blanket, her slender form sitting in the center of it. It was difficult to imagine someone with longer hair than her own, never having cut it since birth.

"Welcome Selinity. I've waited a long time to finally meet you."

"Who are you?"

"My name no longer matters, only that I am here to guide you upon the path of your destiny. If your desire is to truly keep the Silver Alliance together, then a power that has not been used nor seen for several centuries will be needed and unquestioned."

"I have no such power... Please, I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"You're far more powerful than you give yourself credit for Selinity. Saturn has seen a glimpse of it, and it won't be long for him to realize why it feels so familiar. It is good that you seek the help of your friends, but it won't be enough to keep King Sol's dream alive or accomplish the tasks that need to happen.

"What kind of power are we supposed to call upon?"

"Have you not felt it? The warm feeling that comforts you at night when you sleep? The soft, melodic and silver voice whispering to you when you close your eyes and listen?"

Before the death of King Sol, Selinity had felt it, but she had never had anyone describe it in such a way before. "I don't understand. I've never told anyone about that."

"Before you married King Sol, you were more open and accepting. Many go their entire lives unaware of what lies in their very souls. Since the beginning of time, I have been here, but I grew tired of the endless hate and wars. Immortal, I could not die, but I could sleep, and until now I have done so. A part of me still slumbers, and it will be quite some time before I am truly awakened. The savior of us all has yet to be born, a gift from myself and a man you have come to love."

"I don't..."

The woman smiled, "Child, you cannot hide your heart from one such as I. I've been aware of your presence since you took your first breath. Sol was not your destiny, but another. Saturn can give you the happiness you desire; all you have to do is believe and trust in him. Know this; Saturn can never be taken from you if you so choose to love him. He is far more alone than any soul should have to be, feared by even those of his own race. No one will love him, and he has accepted this. Even one such as Saturn deserves to be loved, to be accepted despite the events he has been forced to carry out."

"Why does everyone always talk about him like that? Saturn is very gentle."

Laughter was her answer, "Only you would see such a side of him, child. I assure you, with anyone else, Saturn is far from gentle. He cannot afford to be, not with the burden he carries."

"I'm afraid..." Selinity whispered. "I've loved once, and it nearly destroyed me."

"Follow your heart, Selinity; it will never be wrong."

"How do I find the power you speak of?" Selinity finally asked, gathering the courage to face her fears and future.

"Listen, and you will find the power that lies at the center of the moon. Have faith, Mother of the Light."

* * *

Queen Selinity slowly drifted awake, Saturn nowhere to be seen. She gave a sigh of relief, not sure if she could have told him about the strange dream or that she was even considering that it was real. What had the woman meant by the Mother of the Light? ' _She wasn't talking about me, was she_?' Selinity blushed, understanding the implications. Saturn had made no effort to hide his desire for her, but was giving her time to adjust to the death of her husband and the events taking place around her.

How long could she ask him to be patient? Everyone feared him, including Tasmir and Jasmine. Why? Selinity was confused; should she not also fear him? She stubbornly shook her head. Selinity was all too familiar with the way people thought and acted. Had they not treated her as an outsider, forcing her to a life of isolation and sadness? She had hidden the truth from King Sol, knowing how important the formation of the Alliance was. Would it have made a difference if she had said anything?

Selinity, thinking about the complexity of Saturn, realized she had never told him how she felt. He seemed to know, and there had been times when he had instinctively crowded close. Those were the times when the Kings of Mercury and Venus appeared to retrieve their wives. Saturn chose to protect her because he had wanted to, not because he had to. Throwing back her covers, Selinity went to her mirror and stared at the woman she saw.

She had gained a few pounds, not that she minded. Selinity had been far too thin, her curves now more defined and feminine. Her fingers curiously drifted to her stomach, wondering what it would be like to carry a child, to hold and love it the way she had never known. The woman of her dreams had been so calm, yet sad. Saturn at times seemed to be the same way. She wanted to take that away from him, to give him a reason to smile every morning.

"I'm not sure why, but I know you'd be a girl. If I were to have a child, and you were born, I'd name you Serenity."

Throwing a robe around her shoulders, Selinity left the castle, her bare feet brushing against the gray sands of the moon. The air felt good against her skin, and seemed to guide her towards her destination. Focusing on her inner self, she closed her eyes and began to feel the silver that surrounded her very soul. ' _Wow! It's so strong and warm. Why haven't I noticed this before_?' Loosing herself to the melody, something beckoned for her to follow.

Unaware of where she was headed or the time that passed, Selinity floated with the song in her mind, coming to a place where the music continued to ring in her ears long after she had stopped concentrating on it. Stopping, she re-opened her eyes and gasped. Sitting in a cave of blue, red, green, orange, turquoise, purple, black and yellow was a Silver Crystal. The crystals were all powerful, but something was different about the Silver one. It felt alive, as if it were completely aware of who she was and why she had come. All the crystals were present, with the exception of two. The purple and black spaces were empty.

She ignored the other crystals, drawn only to one. It matched the same song in her mind, growing brighter as she approached. Unafraid, she reached out with her hands and touched the silver crystal, her breath catching when the entire room lighted in its brilliance. The six remaining crystals, surrounding the Silver One, added their colors before settling back down.

A silver warmth flooded her body, destroying any sorrow she had left over the death of her husband. She would always miss him, but King Sol would have wanted her to move on. The aura gave back the strength she had long forgotten, giving her the courage to meet the inner and outer kingdoms head on. This was her battle and she would not be defeated so easily. After the Silver Crystal was finished showering her with its warmth, it floated into her hands and continued to shine, beating in rhythm with her heart and inner song. It seemed happy to be near the Queen.

Taking it with her, she made her way back across the desert of Lunaria, to find the entire palace in an uproar. Servants were dashing through the gardens, everyone pale with fright. "What is going on?" She demanded, spotting Luna racing by.

"Selinity!" Luna cried, jumping into her mistress's arms. She couldn't help herself, purring and rubbing against Selinity's neck. "Thank God you're safe. Saturn's tearing the place a part looking for you."

She gaped at the black feline, "All of this is because of me? Why?"

Luna seemed truly puzzled by Queen Selinity's question. Did she truly think that no one would care if she vanished or died? "Selinity, the people of Lunaria have always supported you, even if the other kingdoms have not. You are one of their own, and for that they will always be loyal."

"How long have I been away?"

"Over twelve hours. Everyone thinks someone kidnapped you. So soon after the death of King Sol, were we to think otherwise?"

"Oh, Luna..." Selinity sighed. "My husband was killed on Earth, ambushed by a group that was against the two kingdoms uniting and joining the Silver Alliance. The King of Earth barely made it out alive himself."

"Where were you?"

"I'm not sure. This song was calling to me, and after I woke up, I followed it to a place that has long been forgotten."

Jasmine, Tasmir and Artemis soon joined them, all looking at Selinity with concern. Artemis was furious, already having lost one person he had cared about deeply. It took several minutes to calm the white feline, and Selinity wondered what she would face with Saturn. "Selinity?" Tasmir whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? I mean, you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine. I just took a little walk."

"For twelve hours?" Jasmine asked, clearly confused. "Saturn's livid with rage, and sent the entire castle searching for you. We thought..."

"I'm perfectly fine! What could possibly happen on Lunaria?"

"Are you really so naive?" Jasmine choked, trying not to cry. "Even Lunaria can't stop the people that wish you out of the way! Saturn has already caught three assassins."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

As if seeing it for the first time, Jasmine moved closer and leaned over, hypnotized by the silver brilliance. "Selinity, where did you find it? It's beautiful."

"I found it in a cave with six others. Strange, I only wanted this one."

Tasmir could feel the same warmth that Selinity had since she had picked it up. "Does it always blink like that?"

"It has since I first saw it."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Make a necklace out of it." Sighing, Selinity set Luna down, suddenly afraid to approach the castle. "Is he really that angry?"

"You have no idea," Jasmine sighed, thankful that Selinity was unaware of Saturn's true power and strength. Selinity told them to meet her in the guest rooms, promising to join them after she had found Saturn. She swallowed the lump of fear, never having been in trouble before. It was an odd feeling and she didn't like it.

* * *

Selinity was starting to have second thoughts about facing Saturn, watching the servants look away. ' _I won't be afraid! I won't! Saturn would never hurt me! Why the hell am I trembling then? This is nonsense! I have no reason to fear him_!'

She wasn't even near the kitchen before a pair of strong arms circled her waist, lifting Selinity off the ground. In seconds she was being carried swiftly down the halls, Saturn saying nothing. Angry was an understatement; Saturn's aura was pure black, pulsing with rage.

He found passageways she had never seen, taking her to a pool beneath the castle that bubbled with heat. Blue crystals glowed from an unknown source, Saturn taking her to the far corner and placing her on a bench. He knelt to meet her gaze, his hands braced around her body. She couldn't look away, unable to move or say a word. Not for the first time, Selinity wanted to know who and what he was?

Saturn slowly reached up to touch her face, her lips and neck. His hands made a path to her shoulders and arms, working their way to her waist and hips. Selinity blushed, but avoiding Saturn was impossible. "What happened?" His voice was barely a whisper, but it felt like a whip of lightning.

"I took a walk," Selinity sighed in frustration. "This is nonsense! I'm perfectly safe here! Why is that so hard for everyone to believe?"

Saturn had her pulled against him in an instant, his mouth dangerously close. "You are never safe, Lunarian, not from the people I guard you against. Sol was too blind to see the danger on your very doorstep. Selinity, you have no concept of the power I possess, but I am far from the gentle man you think me of."

"You won't hurt me," she said with defiance.

He lifted her off the ground, pushing her against the wall with her legs around his waist. Selinity didn't know how to think, confused and uncertain of what Saturn was doing. He didn't know how to describe what he was feeling, the thoughts racing through his head when he had thought the worst about Selinity.

Saturn had been terrified, an emotion he didn't like or want to feel again. How did he convince this rebellious woman that he needed her, that her life was more important than the future he had come to prepare her for? "Put your arms around my neck," he ordered.

Selinity found herself obeying, her gaze still locked with his own. Slowly he lowered his head, brushing his mouth against her lips. She could still feel his anger, the hurt and fear he was trying to hide. "I'm sorry," she whispered between breaths, Saturn barely giving her time to breathe.

"Selinity," he growled, burying his face against her neck. Hot tears soaked her skin, shocking the Lunarian Queen like nothing else would. The tears were for her. Did he really care for her? "Can't... leave..." He was too angry to think straight, wanting her to understand his need of her, his longing to fully possess every inch of her body. No, he couldn't hurt her, but he knew how to make her do anything he wanted, to drive all thoughts from her mind.

Saturn released a frustrated snarl, allowing Selinity to slide free of his grasp. If he didn't stop now, he would take her with no regret. Dark hair hid his desire, his pure sexual need. In the past, if he had wanted a woman, he had simply taken her. It was so easy; place them under compulsion, take them and make them forget. Why was he being so gentle with her? Why couldn't he just take her?

He knew why; Saturn loved her. Slowly, he traced the crescent moon on her forehead, wondering why she bore the mark. No other Lunarian possessed the symbol of Selene, the Goddess of the Moon, Peace and Tranquility. He had a feeling he knew the answer, but didn't want to think of the implications. Selene had disappeared centuries ago, her soul disappearing in a blaze of silver light. The Gods, thinking she had tired of living, each gave her a piece of their power, a part of their souls.

The light remained for several days, joining with it blue, orange, red, green, turquoise, purple, and yellow. Saturn had been the only one to withhold his power, still mourning the death of his wife. In his rage, he had dropped his glaive, ending the lives of millions. The other Gods left him to his isolation and grief, even Jupiter fearing the power Saturn so easily displayed.

Selinity watched the flickering emotions in his eyes, some of rage, grief and a loneliness that far outweighed her own. Something bad had happened, and Saturn truly believed he could never be accepted for what he was and the things he had done in the past. The woman had been right, Selinity's heart had fallen for her quiet protector. Drifting towards the water, Saturn still in the past, Selinity gave a teasing smile and loosened the ties on her robe.

She hesitated for but a moment, but quickly dismissed any thought that what she was doing was wrong. The silky material slid from her shoulders, leaving her in only a thin night dress, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Silver hair floated upon the water as she entered the pool, her night dress clinging to her body like a second skin. Saturn looked so sad, so completely alone that it reached to her aching heart. Selinity understood his pain, accepting her fate in the hands of this one man.

Saturn had saved her life, and for that she would be forever grateful. She had loved Sol, but this was different, stronger and far more lethal. "Saturn..." she called, her voice taking on the same note as the crystal. Gently, she placed it on a nearby rock, not wanting to accidentally drop and loose it.

Selinity quickly had his attention, his gaze following her every movement. "Selinity," he warned. "Don't start what you have no intentions of finishing."

"Start what," she practically purred, moving further into the water. His eyes darkened with desire, his fingers clenching together. "I can only assume you brought me here so that I may take a bath?" Her question seemed innocent, but Saturn sensed something deeper.

"A bath is not what I had in mind," he growled.

"Why else would you bring me here if not to bathe?" Selinity was terrified, never having been so bold in her life. She had been with Sol one night; her husband having been taken away on business to the Planet Earth. Their joining had been brief, if not somewhat painful. Would it hurt again? Selinity tried not to think about it, tracing the ripples of the water.

"Selinity, you play a dangerous game."

"Game?" she replied innocently; "Does it look like I'm playing a game?"

Selinity couldn't believe how fast he was, Saturn jumping in the water and pinning her to the cavern wall. The water was so warm against their skin, pushing them closer together. Tiny drops dripped from his dark bangs, hitting against her skin and sliding beneath her gown. "I won't stop," he promised, giving her a chance to back out.

"Stop what?" She was driving him insane, and they both knew it. "I only wanted to do this," she whispered, pulling off the rest of her clothing. Selinity stood before him, waiting for him to respond.

Saturn claimed her mouth with a fierce possession, no longer able to hold back. No sane man, immortal or mortal, would have been able, his hands exploring every inch of her. Selinity whimpered, slightly afraid of his aggression. He smirked, having a feeling she was not as experienced as she pretended. Saturn was fully aware King Sol had left the day of their marriage, spending barely a couple of hours with his new bride.

Selinity shyly tugged at his shirt, silently asking if he'd remove it. In a single motion, his shirt was thrown away, his pants quickly following. He felt her tremble beneath his palms, determined yet afraid. "Do you wish for me to kiss you?" He asked with a mysterious smile.

Weakly she nodded, closing her eyes and lifting her head. To her surprise, his lips moved to her ear, his teeth nibbling on the sensitive flesh. Selinity jerked, Saturn's hips pressing her harder against the wall. She felt something hard against her leg, and paled. Selinity bit her lip, ' _I can do this._ '

Saturn, froze, watching her face closely. She was truly frightened, but had been trying to go through with this. His eyes narrowed, his fingers dancing across her face. "Describe your first time," he gently asked.

Selinity blushed, trying to turn her head away. Saturn grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "He took us to our room, undressed me and... well... Anyway, it hurt. I remember him stopping and holding me for a few minutes and then he was called away."

"He didn't even explain why it hurt," Saturn snarled in fury.

"Sol never wanted to hurt me," she choked, tears starting to form. Saturn released a few swear words, gently holding her to him. "He was busy, and I couldn't take him away from the people that needed him. I just..."

"Shhh... Serenity, I will never place anything above what you need. If you need me to lie in bed all day and afternoon, loving your gorgeous little body, then nothing in this universe would stop me. If you need me to simply hold you while you cry, then that's what I'll do; however, don't be surprised if I'm tempted to take the memories away for a while."

Selinity giggled, calming under his loving words. "Sol loved me."

Saturn lifted her face, staring at her sadly. "I never said that he didn't, but that doesn't excuse a man from neglecting the needs of his wife. If he was so busy, he should have waited before taking away such a special moment so carelessly. You're not the type to be set aside at a moment's notice. You need and deserved to be loved; you don't even ask for it. Every inch of you should be worshiped like the treasure you are, and if you dare tell anyone I said all of this, I'll torture you for hours."

"Is it..." Selinity took a deep breath, "Will it hurt like the last time? I don't think Sol meant to hurt me, I really don't. He seemed shocked."

Saturn, never in all his long life as a God, would have thought he would be having this conversation. Selinity had been deprived of a mother, never having the discussion that would have prepared her for that night. Apparently, Sol never did either, his parents killed before he was fifteen. "Dammit... Did he ever have a girl before meeting you?"

Selinity frowned, "I don't think so. He was always so busy. We met by accident one morning, Sol taking one of his rare walks into the city. Our first kiss didn't come until a year later and that happened on the spur of the moment."

"Selinity, you were a virgin."

"A virgin?"

"A virgin is a woman, or a man in King Sol's case, who has never slept with another before. The first time for a woman can be painful, but if the man knew what he was doing, it would be brief. And no, it shouldn't hurt again, but you have to trust me."

Selinity nodded, shyly tracing his lips with her tongue. She didn't know if what she did was correct, but feeling his arms tighten around her gave her the courage to continue. "Can we start with this?"

Saturn complied to her request, burying his hand in the thickness of her hair. He nipped at her lips, coaxing her to open them to allow him to kiss her more deeply. It was nothing like she had expected, nothing like the shy kisses she had shared with King Sol. Everything had been so new to both of them, unlike the confidence Saturn possessed.

He started a dance with her tongue, exploring every inch of her mouth before he moved to her lips, her cheeks and neck. His teeth scraped at the soft flesh, making her tremble and whimper. It was a slow seduction, designed to build her slowly to the perfect moment. Saturn knew he would take her fast and furious, but not until she was completely prepared for him.

Saturn chanted in a language known only to himself, weaving a magic that had her blood burning in a sexual heat. Holding her with one arm, Saturn tilted her body back, his other arm brushing against her feverish skin. Selinity jerked, but he didn't release her and did it again and again, setting her skin on fire.

His hand dipped below the water, moving to the soft curls that hid the treasure he knew he'd find. Selinity tensed, uncertain, but quickly forgot her fear when she cried out. The contact had been brief but electrifying. Strong fingers found her clit, rubbing and stroking, pushing the Lunarian quickly over the edge. "Saturn..." she whimpered, slightly afraid of the building pressure. Selinity attempted to pull away, but Saturn gripped her tighter, stroking her harder.

Selinity screamed, a wave of pure pleasure washing over her body, followed by another as he plunged a finger inside of her warm femininity. Her eyes were glazed with desire, no longer afraid of anything he did or wanted from her. "Saturn..." she whimpered, her hips instinctively moving against his hand.

"Shhh... I want you to enjoy this, to be fully ready..." Selinity could barely hold her own weight, supported by his powerful embrace. Saturn brought her to another shattering release, but he refused to allow her sleep. In a burst of strength, he lifted Selinity high in the air, settling her thighs on his shoulders and ensuring her back was against the wall.

Selinity frowned in confusion, but quickly forgot her question when his tongue slid against her clit. Her nails dug into his shoulders, her head flinging back as she moaned and cried out in pleasure. Saturn started at a gentle pace, speeding up until he was nipping and sucking. Again-and-again he made her orgasm. He wanted her, then, lowering her onto his throbbing cock.

He tested her readiness, listening to her cries of frustration. In one move, he drove himself inside of her, ringing a scream from both. Saturn had never felt anything so tight, so perfect as he set a demanding pace that would leave marks on her back for days. Neither of them cared, Saturn feeling the clenching of her muscles as she continued to orgasm. Lowering his mouth, he sucked on a nipple, biting at it with his teeth.

Helplessly she held his head to her breasts, whimpering for more. Saturn snarled in frustration, unable to get enough. Pulling out, he turned her around, placing her hands on the wall and lifting her rear slightly out of the water. Saturn slammed into her, pleased at her cry of pleasure. She was no longer afraid, completely his to possess.

Saturn felt it build, a blinding pressure that took him by surprise and into dark oblivion. Thirty minutes later, he found himself lying at the edge of the pool, Selinity holding his head in her lap, her eyes worried. "Are you hurt?" she asked. Saturn reached up and brushed the tears from her face.

"No," he smiled, perfectly content. "Next time we do it in bed."

"I thought..."

"Selinity, I'm perfectly fine. I just didn't expect to enjoy that so much." Forcing himself to sit up, he spent the time to reassure the frightened Lunarian that he wasn't going to die or leave her.

Several hours later, both made it back to their rooms, Selinity forgetting all about meeting with her friends. That night she slept without dreams, held possessively in Saturn's arms. He would have to marry her, but the idea was not an unpleasant one. "You will always be safe in my care, Selinity."

* * *

Jasmine and Tasmir suddenly understood why their friend stood them up when they saw her huge smile the next morning. "When's the wedding?" Tasmir asked, bringing a red blush to Selinity's cheeks. "I wish all men responded like that when angry," she said enviously.

"It was nothing like I expected it to be," Selinity admitted.

"Do you love him?"

"A week ago, I wouldn't have been able to answer you. Now, I can honestly say that I love him with every breath of my body. It's not the same for what I felt for King Sol, but no less powerful. King Sol was inexperienced, kind and still very young; whereas Saturn is strong, confident and very male."

The women giggled at her description of Saturn; it fit him perfectly. "I almost forgot," Jasmine gasped, "all the women have been invited to the party."

"Will they all come?"

"It's hard to say. You have to understand, we're not used to upsetting the balance we've been living in."

"Both of you have been so helpful the past few months. I'm glad I met you, and I'm sorry I was too afraid to stand up for myself before now. Unfortunately, I'm due to meet with Kings of Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus today."

"You're not going alone, are you?" Jasmine asked fearfully. "They're not easily intimidated, Selinity."

"Saturn has agreed to stay in the sidelines, but only if you two are in the room with me."

They hesitated, but the pleading in her eyes persuaded them to help her. If their husbands should ask, they were only present for support and not for the political reasons.

"Alright," Tasmir whispered.

Selinity was careful about picking out her dress. It had to be presentable, yet intimidating at the same time. Her held high, she walked into the throne room, closely trailed by Tasmir and Jasmine. The three Kings stood up, startled and offended by the other women. As promised, Saturn hovered in the shadows, prepared to reveal his presence when needed. He understood none of the other Planets knew of him being on Lunaria; it would play in his favor if these three should step out of line.

"Shouldn't they be some place more appropriate?" Uranus growled. "Our discussion is far from delicate and unfit..."

Selinity never gave him the chance to finish, fixing him with an icy glare. It had the desired effect, already having earned the reputation of being an ice queen. "Where is more appropriate than by my side? As you can see, I am a woman in the presence of three men. If you can't accept the idea of a mere woman, which I happen to be in case you've forgotten, I'll call for Artemis. Tasmir and Jasmine are my chaperone's during this discussion; is there a problem with this or should we terminate the discussions now? It's up to you gentlemen, and unless you're prepared to discuss why you're here, I suggest you quit wasting my time and leave."

Tasmir and Jasmine were too experienced from social parties to display their shock, unprepared for the sudden display of confidence in Selinity. Her stance was every inch a Queen, giving the Kings no room to find a weakness. The idea of a cat giving advise instead of the women was outrageous, Selinity winning the argument. Uranus glared at her, but had no reason to say anything without making himself look foolish.

Smiling, the two women sat silently beside Selinity, congratulating her for so easily countering Uranus's intimidating demand. 'Point one for Selinity, minus one for the kings.'

Neptune studied Queen Selinity closely, seeing something different about her. She had been quiet during the funeral, easily manipulated given the right circumstances. Now, she was perfectly calm, confident and almost arrogant. The idea was appalling to him, but he could describe her in no better terms. Selinity would not be easily controlled, having accepted her role as head of the Silver Alliance.

"We're going to be blunt," he said. "Due to the current situation, we feel that you should hand over control of the Silver Alliance to us. We know how difficult the situations can get between the inner and outer planets."

Selinity made no reply, having learned from experience that silence always gained her more information than speaking needlessly. King Pluto was quickly realizing they weren't dealing with an average woman, her eyes alert with intelligence and cunning. Had they made her this way? None of the kings had been kind to this woman, isolating and shunning her after King Sol had announced his engagement to the woman. If he didn't know better, he would almost say she wasn't a peasant, but of noble birth. "Selinity, you're very young and attractive. Given a few more months, you should be able to find someone to help govern the moon, perhaps one of the other single kings within the system. This is too much for you to handle."

Tasmir and Jasmine knew she didn't appear angry, but after spending the last four months with her, Queen Selinity was no longer the gentle person they had grown to love. They noticed a hint of pink flickering around her body, but they weren't certain. Selinity was restraining her anger with an iron will that would have impressed both men if they were aware that she was doing it.

Uranus placed a piece of paper and pen in front of her. "We've already drawn up an agreement that would easily give us control of the alliance and let you go back to whatever it is women do. All you have to do is take and sign where the line is." If it was one thing Selinity hated more than anything else, was being treated like an uneducated commoner. She had been reading since she was six, learning how from those that were willing to teach her.

Selinity studied the three men. Neptune and Pluto seemed to regard her a bit more cautiously than their arrogant friend. Uranus was practically gloating, assuming she would simply agree and hand them the Silver Alliance without a fight. "Perhaps with a little more diplomacy, you might convince someone with such audacity," she practically snarled. The three kings blinked in surprise as Selinity met each of their gaze, with no hesitation or fear. "If you had the best interests of the inner planets, then why are they not present? As a matter of fact, have you even discussed this matter with the Planet Saturn? No of course not, you assume because the Planet Saturn is not a part of the Alliance, they have no say in the matter and should be left out of the discussion."

"Every planet, and that includes Earth and Saturn, are affected by the decisions we make. With the kind of arrogance, you display, I'm not at all surprised that they haven't joined with us. Second, the reason you want to take control is because I'm a woman and not a man. What angers you even more is the fact that I'm of common birth! However I may have obtained my position, I now have control, and the Silver Alliance and all its people have to be considered."

"King Sol would have never wanted just the outer planets to have control of everyone. If the other Kings want me to give up control, then the matter should be addressed in front of all of them, and that includes King Stephon of Earth and the King of Saturn."

"There is no king of Saturn," Uranus snarled in rage. "No one has claimed that throne in close to five millennia."

"No deal! I, Selinity of Lunaria, will never sign this trash and submit myself to the rule of a bunch of over baring, arrogant bastards who think women are beneath them and should kiss the very ground they tread upon!"

The explosive fury on their faces was nothing compared to the pure rage blazing in her silver eyes. Neptune and Pluto saw the pink hue build around Selinity, her crescent moon glowing brightly. They were about to say something to Uranus, but Selinity was right, he was too chauvinistic and prejudice to see her as the threat she really was.

"My husband never tried to bend me to his will. Even if he was too busy to spend a lot of time with me, before and after the marriage, he still allowed me to serve as an equal partner. My opinions weren't simply words and tossed aside, nor will I allow myself to degrade everything he stood for by allowing three bullies to try and intimidate me! Everyone has labeled me as a cold and unfeeling woman controlled by her husband. How the hell would any of you know! Other than three people, two sitting in this very room, none of the inner or outer kingdoms took the time to find out who I am! You know nothing of the bond King Sol and I shared, or the friendship we held for five years before we were married. If you view women in the light that you do, you will never understand the people you rule and live with every day. If you can't deal with my decision, then leave. This discussion is finished."

Uranus took a step forward, too angry to see the man pull away from the shadows and move towards Selinity. Pluto and Neptune backed away in pure terror, knowing who and what he was. "Strong words, but can you back them up against the full might of our armies?"

"Choose your actions carefully, King of Uranus!" Saturn's voice echoed throughout the room, his very presence demanding silence and respect. "If you had been paying any attention to your companions, you would have realized they were already willing to accept her decision! Gerard, if you continue to challenge Selinity, be prepared to face not only myself but the wrath of every god that has granted their protection towards her!"

Jasmine and Tasmir gasped in shock, their eyes flying to Selinity's pale face. "The gods?" Pluto stuttered. "Why...?"

"Selinity was never raised to know the history of our planets or the Gods that rule over them, Rivan. Even now, she has yet to realize who I am. Look upon the crescent moon carefully."

Rivan, King of Pluto, Gerard, King of Uranus, and Darius, King of Uranus, took another step backwards. "She isn't..."

"No, she's not, but only a direct descendent would bare that mark. Selinity is not of common, noble or royal blood, but the daughter of Selene herself. She would have no knowledge of her parents, because Selene created her from pure desire and love."

"Selene died..."

"Her soul remains, even if we no longer see her in human or animal form. When the time is right, she will reappear. Your Gods will not take lightly to challenging Selinity to a war, nor will they interfere should I decide to give your thrones to your daughters."

Rivan and Darius were the first to kneel, Gerard reluctantly doing the same. They were giving her their allegiance and loyalty, not lightly given by the stubborn and defiant men. Slowly they retreated, Selinity still having possession of the Silver Alliance. Jasmine and Tasmir didn't know if they should go to their friend or allow Saturn to calm her growing fear.

They decided on the latter, leaving them alone. Saturn took a step towards her, but Selinity bolted for the gardens. In a matter of seconds, he caught her, holding her as she frantically tried to break free. "Selinity, have things changed simply because of a title?" he asked.

The sorrow in his voice reached through her haze of fear, her silver eyes glancing up at his face. She had heard myths of this man, but never thought to consider that she had fallen in love with the God of Death himself. Gently he stroked her hair, his caress loving and sad. "I..."

"I've wanted to tell you for some time, but knew that you would never look at me the way you did last night and this morning. Dammit, mortals and immortals fear my power and what I am, and for a few months, you gave me something I never dreamed of. You weren't afraid, and you always gave me a smile. I need your love, Selinity. More than anything else, I don't want you afraid of me."

"No one's ever needed my protection and love before," he whispered, trying to make her understand. Saturn didn't want to go back to being alone, to the utter loneliness of his life and what he was forced to do time-and-time again. He wanted to believe in Selinity, that she could create the Silver Alliance the way her husband had intended. Saturn had no idea if she could stop the evil at her borders, but he was willing to place his trust in her.

Saturn had watched Rivan and Darius change their perception of her, respecting her even though she was a woman. "Who's Selene?"

"Do you know nothing of the legends and history of our planets?"

"Luna was trying to teach them to me, but they were always so sad. There's too much violence. Did you really kill all those people?"

"Of all the things you could have heard about, that had to stick in your mind," he growled, playfully tugging at her silver hair. She giggled, slowly accepting what he was. "That was not the best period of my life. Five millennia ago, I was married to a woman. A war broke out and she was captured and murdered by the other side. I spared neither, and for many centuries I never forgot that day or her lifeless body in my arms."

"Is that why you never leave me alone?"

He smiled sheepishly, like a little child caught at the cookie jar. "You do tend to find trouble where it shouldn't be found." Selinity stuck out her tongue, knowing the response she'd get as she squealed and tried to evade his capture. They fell in a bed of lilies, the blue and white petals floating around them like little snowflakes. "Marry me," he demanded, kissing her with a possessive growl.

How could she say no? Wrapping her arms around his neck, she returned his embrace, the only answer he needed as he loved her in her favorite garden. Saturn was positive this woman was Selene's child, but how the goddess had pulled off such a task without no one aware was still a mystery to him.

* * *

Saturn found himself surrounded in a silver mist, a woman slowly approaching him. He would recognize her anywhere, the Goddess everyone had loved. "Selene..." Golden hair flowed around her like the wings of a bird, everything about her serene and peaceful. "You are alive."

"Yes and no," she answered, her voice still filled with sorrow of so long ago. "I was so tired. The Lunarians we're being wiped out and the wars spared no one. I understand why you did what you did, but I couldn't stand to see that kind of violence any longer. Even now, knowing what we're faced with, it is hard for me to awaken myself enough to do what is necessary."

"I withheld my power as you asked, but why?"

"You had need of it, and may still in the future. Protect her, Saturn. I came to you before I vanished, knowing you would do as I asked. She is what I used to be, but it will be through your unborn child that I will reawaken. I wish to see the world through new eyes, to be able to feel the innocence of a child once more. I want to know what it is to be loved and to love in return. My role is nearly finished, and soon I will be able to rest once more."

"A child?"

"Your future wife has already chosen a name, she just didn't dare to hope that such a gift would be given to her. The child will need you."

Selene faded away, sending Saturn back to the world of reality. He slowly opened his eyes, staring at the sleeping woman beside him. She looked so content, his hand moving to her stomach. Saturn gave a soft smile, already longing to hold the child he knew grew within her womb. ' _A child_...' He decided that no one should know of who the girl was, to allow Selinity to name her.

* * *

"I'm worried about Selinity," Jasmine said. "I've never seen her so angry."

"She's not going to go power crazy. Selinity was being backed into a corner, and thankfully Saturn interfered. I never thought the outer kings would bow to her though."

Jasmine smiled, "at least no one can say she's of low birth anymore. How do the Queen of Mars and Jupiter feel?"

"Fera and Marlene haven't decided yet. Saturn, yourself and I, until today, were the only people backing her a hundred percent. That's the only reason they haven't turned their backs completely yet. Their intrigued that a woman has power and hoping she can really make a difference."

"We have to help her, Tasmir."

"How?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Jasmine and Tasmir stayed the night, promising their husbands they'd return the next morning. They seldom knew their wives were gone, often in war or a business deal. Both had a dream, finding themselves in world too perfect to be real. The grass was soft against their feet, and they could each hear a different song in their hearts and minds. Tasmir heard love, while Mercury listened to the wind and ice hitting against a solid surface.

"Welcome Queens' of Mercury and Venus. At long last, you have finally come."

The woman had long, blond hair, sitting on a mound of grass surrounded by creatures of all sizes and types. "Who are you?" They asked in unison.

"A friend that will guide you towards your path."

"What path?"

"Selinity made powerful allies today, but even with the power of the outer kingdoms, it will not be enough."

"Is she in danger?" Jasmine asked terrified.

"No one is ever truly safe. She follows her heart and that is sometimes harder than giving into a more intimidating threat. The choice she made today is a long and difficult one, one that cannot be done without your help. Will you, her two closest friends, help or let her fall?"

"We've stuck by her this far and we're not about to desert her now. Tell us what to do and it shall be done," Tasmir vowed with determination.

"Jasmine, with your intelligence and knowledge on all the kingdoms, you will be Selinity's mind. With the ability to persuade people to your desires, Tasmir will be her voice. Listen and you will find what has been calling to you in the nights."

"Wait!" Jasmine shouted, fading to wake back in her room. Her door opened to have Tasmir join her on the bed. "Was it real?"

"It has to be. How else could Selinity have come across her crystal?" Shutting her eyes; "It won't hurt to try." Soon, they both felt the pull of their songs and let their feet guide them across the sands of Lunaria.

The cave they found themselves in was massive and old. Ice to the east, Hearts on the west, flames in the south and thunder to the north; all melded with a silver light out lining them. On the ceiling were the stars and ocean, while time and darkness were beneath their feet contrasting against the silver. In the center of the room, six crystals floated in the air, circling an empty spot in the middle of them. Two of them pulsated with their minds, beckoning for them to approach.

The Queen of Mercury was the first to touch the blue one and gasped when a wave of cold, icy wind blew her back, creating an ice storm that turned the entire room into a sheet of ice. If Tasmir had not grabbed the orange crystal at that moment, she would have been a statue, frozen for eternity.

Chains of arrows encircled the entire room, showering it with meteors that struck everything in its path. The blue and orange faded to a low glow, making the holders stare at each other in stunned silence. "Is this what Selinity found with hers?"

"I don't know Jasmine, but our lives have become a lot more complicated and dangerous."

"I'm not going to regret it though. We've sat in the side lines far too long and it's time we show everyone that women are more than toys to be played with."

"Count me in. You do realize our husbands are going to be a tad angry with us, right?"

"They'll get over it if they wish to share our beds again."

"I like your style, Jasmine. Let's get back to Selinity." They ran from the cave and found her still fast asleep in her room. About to turn away, the silver crystal blinked at them, greeting them.

"Did it just acknowledge us?"

"These crystals are strange."

"You can say that again, Tasmir."

* * *

The day of the party, Selinity paced back and forth in her room, waiting for the hour when they had to meet their guests. Five months had passed since the death of her husband and Tasmir, Jasmine, and Saturn had faithfully remained by her side. She couldn't have torn them away if she had wanted to, loving them more for it.

Saturn was hiding something from her, constantly asking how she felt and holding her around the stomach. Jasmine and Tasmir announced that they were with child, helping Selinity prepare for her wedding and the party with the women. Both had yet to reveal to Selinity about their crystals, wanting to discover the power hidden in them.

Walking into a well-furnished sitting area, Selinity was stunned to see Haruka, Michuru and Setsuna, the three women sitting on a couch together. Smiling with warmth, she began serving them drinks and food, refusing to have servants interrupt them while they talked and introduced themselves.

Each woman was curious about the Lunarian, hearing their own version of what she was like and how she had managed to win three powerful allies such as Rivan, Gerard and Darius. Their daughters observed Selinity silently, curious about how she had managed to frighten their fathers. None of them would talk about what happened, only that no one was to challenge her. From what they saw, they could easily admire Selinity for her courage and peaceful nature.

Everyone could clearly see the close friendship she had with Jasmine and Tasmir, a bond that would never be broken. The hour grew late when Selinity finally stood, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. The trembling in her hands told them she had something important to discuss, not sure of how to begin. "I have two things I wish to announce. First, is my engagement to Saturn. All of you are invited, and free to dress the way you choose."

"The God of Death," she heard a few exclaim in surprise. Setsuna, other than Tasmir and Jasmine, seemed to be the only one not surprised by these events. There was something very aloof and quite about the woman, as if she were separate from the crowd around her.

"We congratulate you on the knews, Selinity," Setsuna said, silencing any further outbursts. "It would explain why our fathers are not so willing to challenge you for the Silver Alliance."

Selinity blushed, still shocked that Saturn had chosen to defend her and declare any who dare to challenge her an enemy. She didn't want a war to be started over her, and the women could see this. "The second thing is, I wanted all the women of the Silver Alliance together, to create something that would be beneficial to everyone. I still await news from Queen Terra of Earth, but they've been having problems with rebellions and constant war."

"Running the alliance will be no simple task, especially being a woman. I'm outnumbered and a target for every major power in the galaxy that finds out. I could ask the kings for help, but they would over shadow and shove me to the sidelines as they take control. I'm not about to let that happen."

"What do you want then?" Marlene, the Queen of Jupiter asked her.

"The alliance was created by King Sol for all members to rule equally side by side so that when a major threat attacked we could unify together as one and defeat it. The only planet that isn't apart of the alliance is Earth."

"Selinity, you don't stand a chance." Fera, the Queen of Mars was liking the woman, feeling sorry for her. "The men are talking about taking you by force, when I don't know."

"I can't do this on my own. That's why I've called you here, to help women like myself to have the chance to be heard and not silenced. The alliance can work, but to do that, we must be united from the beginning. I don't know if my husband wanted me in charge, but he didn't plan on dying either. If I must, I shall stand alone, to keep alive his dream of peace."

Michuru looked at the two women sitting by Selinity's side, letting the Queen speak. "Tasmir, Jasmine? How do you feel?"

"We're not leaving. Your fathers would have declared war on Selinity if it hadn't been for Saturn, and I wouldn't doubt if he isn't listening in on this conversation either. He's given her all of his support, and apparently with the other Gods as well. Besides, if King Sol had been alive, they wouldn't have dared to try and take the alliance by force. The idea of a woman in power frightens them and I for one want to see her succeed."

"Same here," Tasmir agreed.

Selinity had to hold back the tears, realizing how much these two meant to her. She couldn't have asked for better friends and hugged them. "Thank you."

Fera and Marlene smiled, nodding at each other. "Selinity, we've reserved our opinions, thinking that you didn't have the strength to carry this weight on your shoulders. However, after hearing the announcements of the inner senshi we will be glad to help you in what we can."

Setsuna stood up and stared out the window, not making any sounds or movement. When she spoke, there was a wisdom beyond the age she appeared. "The future is uncertain and all of us hold the key to its success or destruction."

Turning to face Selinity, she smiled. "Your courage is amazing, especially considering how intimidating our fathers can be with people. Many of the men admire you, while others remain neutral. How far are you willing to take this?"

"There will be no turning back for me. Win or loose, I'm prepared to fight until the end if I must."

"Then I salute and join your cause, mother of the light." Selinity was startled that anyone else knew about that phrase. With a mysterious laughter, she left the room with the outer women behind her and headed to their private rooms.

After everyone had gone to bed, Selinity's friends knocked on her door, glad when she opened it. "We didn't know if you would still be up or not."

"What wrong?"

"How...?"

"You two have been tense around me for the past month, afraid to tell me something."

"We found the cave you spoke of, but didn't know how to tell you until now. After the incident with the kings, we both had a dream that told us to follow our hearts."

"It seems that both of you are holders of one of the nine crystals."

"Yes, but they've done nothing close to what yours did that day." And if there are nine, who has the two that are missing. We only saw four others. You have one, Jasmine has the blue one, and I have the orange one. Who have the black and purple ones?"

"Everything will reveal itself in time. There are many things about that day which remain a blur to me. Why would we be drawn to them if they were not important? Somehow, I think the other women of the planets are the holders of the remaining four."

"Why us, though?" Jasmine asked.

"Something big is coming, an event that is far greater than the events taking place now. However, do not cast aside the importance of what happens today, for it can effect the outcome of tomorrow."

Queen Selinity had changed from the person they had met in the halls. Her head was held proudly, her words filled with wisdom. 'I wonder if the crystal is making her the person she is today?' Jasmine thought.

'She's becoming a leader that everyone was willing to follow, despite the animosity of our husbands and fathers.' Tasmir didn't mind, because she was doing what her heart said to do.

* * *

Fera, Marlene, Haruka and Michuru found themselves before a woman smiling at them with friendship. "Greetings inner and outer Queens and princesses. Even though you're separated by trivial things, don't allow it to stop the bond from forming with Queen Selinity. A dark future is drawing closer, making it vital that you give her the support she needs. The path ahead, especially for the outer women, will be a long and lonely one. When you feel like there's nothing left to fight for, look to the light for it will always show you the way."

When she faded, and they awoke, every woman found themselves pulled towards a cave that had four crystals remaining in the center of it. Red flames engulfed Fera, a wave of thunder and lightning melding with Marlene. Haruka felt the ground tremble beneath her, while Michuru was swallowed by thirty feet of water.

"What does this mean?" Fera asked, awed at the red crystal pulsating in her palms.

Returning back to the castle, they waited for Tasmir, Jasmine and Selinity to join them for breakfast. Haruka was the first to speak; "We've come to a decision and hope that Selinity will agree."

"What is it?"

"Four of us have managed to pick up crystals that contain a vast amount of power. Do you three carry one as well?"

"We do," Selinity whispered.

"We've agreed to help. The crystals wouldn't have accepted us if we were against you. Through fate, we are connected together and must remain so at any cost. Selinity, you are the center and I vow to protect you."

Laying her hand out, Haruka's eyes traveled around the room to every woman present. "Who's with the voice of Uranus?"

"Neptune!"

"Pluto!"

"Jupiter!"

"Mars!"

"Mercury!"

"Venus!"

Selinity, seeing the seven women in front her, knew they had accepted her for the role she stood for. Placing her hand on top of theirs, she could feel the power of the crystals combined as they cried out in unison. "Planetary power!"

Eight lights, flashed from the castle, bathing the entire universe with its brillance. All wondered what the future held for them, hoping that the light did not bring evil with it. If any wondered who had the purple crystal, their question was answered when Setsuna left the room, returning to her home world with the other outer women.

Fera and Marlene were seven months pregnant, expecting their children soon. When they discovered that Tasmir and Jasmine were as well, they promised to have a celebration after the birth of the last child."


	3. Golden Miracle

Golden Miracle

Chapter Three

* * *

The once shy and quiet queen was quickly proving to everyone that she was capable of being a leader. As time passed, not only did Lunaria and the other kingdoms come to respect Selinity, but loved her as well. The biggest shock came when she announced her marriage to Saturn, married a month later with all that could attend, invited. A few weeks later, everyone discovered she was with child.

Fera and Marlene both had beautiful baby girls, their names Makoto and Rei. Soon Tasmir and Jasmine had their babies, calling them Ami and Minako. It was amusing to watch the growing frustration of the kings, seeing baby girls born to every royal house. To add to their confusion, were the symbols that blazed brightly on their forehead shortly after their births.

All the women of the Terran system had grown to love the gentle woman, but were concerned about how much she was taking on during her pregnancy. They all could see why King Sol had fallen for the Lunarian, always thinking of others before herself. Saturn was no different, Selinity spending as much of her free time with him as possible. He rarely involved himself in her royal affairs with the Silver Alliance, only supporting her if he felt there was a need or a threat.

It didn't take long for the Death God to figure out that each of the crystals the women held, had a piece of the Gods' powers, but Selenity's crystal was still a mystery. It possessed far more power than the other crystals, too much to be only a piece of Selene. What was it and why did it always seem to flash when he entered the room? It seemed to be laughing at his confusion, and if he knew Selinity wouldn't care, he would have broken the offending object.

He loved the idea of a child growing within her, his child. All eyes were on his wife to have a boy, but they both knew otherwise. Selinity too would have a girl, nor did they question why so many were being born. Saturn knew it was part of a destiny only Selene and possibly the God and Guardian of time would know.

* * *

Selinity braced herself against the wall, sweat forming upon her brow. She had been warned about doing so much, but now that she almost had Earth within her grasp, she couldn't ignore King Stephon's request to meet with her. Her stomach was swollen, small feet kicking without mercy. She smiled, soon she would be able to hold and rock her, to sing to her.

So close to her birth, Selinity had grown slower, unsure if she would be able to greet the King and Queen of Earth in time. ' _Running the alliance is easier than carrying a baby_ ,' she huffed. Selinity probably should have told Saturn she was doing this, but he had looked so peaceful, that she didn't have the heart to wake him.

There was a smile of triumph on her face, victory shining in her eyes. She had done what not even her former husband had accomplished. Earth, until now, had refused every offer to join the Silver Alliance. Selinity had an idea that it had to do with the civil war they constantly battled. A few letters, and King Stephon had quickly agreed to hear her out.

King Stephon was a bit surprised when he saw how pregnant she was, immediately wishing she had post-poned their meeting. Selinity gave him a gentle smile, going to shake his hand when she collapsed to the floor, gasping in pain. She didn't even have the strength to cry out, her body trembling in agony. ' _Saturn_ ,' she wanted to cry out.

Kneeling beside her, the Queen of Earth, tried to make Selinity as comfortable as possible. She demanded anyone close to find a doctor, the woman gently stroking Selenity's face. Selinity whimpered, wanting the pain to stop. Another wave washed over her and this time she did scream, her cry echoing throughout the halls.

Endymion, the High Prince of Earth, watched the Queen's breath become quick and heavy. He knew she would die before the doctor ever made it, and without hesitation or thought, Endymion was beside her. Calmly, he placed the palm of his hands on her stomach, chanting softly. A soft, golden light grew around the two people, the small Prince fighting to keep the Lunarian alive.

* * *

Saturn jerked awake, his lavender eyes searching the room. Not seeing Selinity beside him, he jumped out of bed, racing down the halls when he heard her scream of pain. No one saw him blur by, nor would they be able to explain the destruction left behind. Angry and afraid, Saturn went to his wife.

The sight that greeted him was shocking, a small boy giving all his effort and strength into saving Selinity. He was tired, stubbornly refusing to give up, despite the pleas from his mother to stop. Endymion simply snarled, throwing off the hands that tried to pull him back. If something wasn't done, they would lose both the Queen and Endymion.

Suddenly, Silver, Blue, Red, Green, Orange, Turquoise, and Yellow lights combined their powers with Endymion's, giving them both the strength they had lost. Endymion renewed his efforts, sending a burst of raw power into Selenity's exhausted body. A few moments later, a baby girl followed, but not without a pleasant surprise. Selinity had been carrying twins, the second child following close behind the first.

The first child had beautiful blond curls and blue eyes, while the second had the dark hair and eyes of her father. Saturn gently lifted his unconscious wife and carried her to the doctor, knowing The Queen of Earth, her husband and son were close behind. Endymion held the little blond, a tired smile on his face.

Saturn felt the power in the boy, and it was as old as the God of Thunder and Lightning. His eyes flew to the Queen of Terra, suddenly recognizing her. She gave him a knowing smile, but shook her head for him to say nothing. Saturn decided to save his questions, his wife taking first priority. Endymion intrigued him. He looked about eight or nine, already possessing an enormous amount of power.

"What is her name?" Endymion asked, still looking at the baby girl's blue eyes. He would never admit it, but he thought she was beautiful for a baby.

"Serenity. The other will be called Hotaru."

* * *

Terra asked her son how he had saved Selinity, but he would simply shrug his shoulders and continue holding Serenity. He seemed attached to the small infant, not quite wanting to release her. The doctors had tried to take her a couple of times, but an icy glare sent them away, nor did Saturn deny the boy. Endymion had earned his right to spoil the child if he so desired. Saturn would never be able to thank the High Prince enough for his selfless act.

The only time Endymion would allow anyone to have her was when her diaper needed to be changed. He rocked and fed her, talking softly to her when she was awake and as she slept. Hotaru was a beautiful child also, but he somehow couldn't seem to let go of Serenity. ' _I'm glad I saved them. Serenity... I promise to keep you safe._ '

Looking over at a nearby table, he picked out a single rose, tearing off the thorns before he placed it in her small hands. "You're not too ugly for a girl," he teased.

Standing in the door, their son unaware, two sets of parents smiled at his innocent and loving gestures. Serenity, other than his four best friends, was the first person he had shown and active interest in. He was a loner, his attitude anti-social towards other people. Endymion only allowed his four personal guards close to him. Jedite, Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoicite, when they were older, would officially gain those titles, but for now they were happy to be his playmates and friends.

"What do you think, Terra?" Stephon asked her. "Do you think there's a possibility?"

"Hai, but we shouldn't force him. He's already so distant without us making it worse. If he chooses to marry her, it should be with the consent of both children. Arranged marriages always turn out bad, with both hating and resenting the other. The future is still a few years away. Let us be patient and see what happens."

"Personally, I think they're a perfect match. I wouldn't be surprised if Saturn agrees," King Stephon said. "Still, I know you're right."

"Saturn does like the boy, and that is a rare gift. It's been a long time since I've seen Saturn attached to anyone."

"He knows who you are," Stephon worried.

"Saturn does not concern himself with the affairs of others, but he is curious about the boy." Terra laughed, "I think the Death God finds it amusing that Endymion is the son of a Goddess."

"That doesn't explain his unique gift." Stephon and Terra turned to see Saturn standing behind them, his gaze falling upon Endymion and Serenity. "Terra, do you not also possess the power of healing?"

"Not on his level. My power is more focused towards the Earth; what she feels, so do I. Unlike most of the other Gods and Godessess, I can be killed. If the Earth is sick enough, I become weak and vulnerable to simple mortal attacks."

Hotaru was sleeping soundly in her crib, and without a word, Saturn picked her up. He recognized her dark aura immediately, knowing then how much like her father she would become. Serenity was like her grandmother, empathic to everything around her. She would feel their happiness, sorrow, rage and pain. They left Endymion with the child, knowing she would be well cared for.

* * *

Setsuna silently remained unseen, watching the celebration before her. The small girls had a smile for everyone, the crowd cheering in excitement. ' _Everything has begun. Would you change your mind if you knew what was to happen, Selinity_?'

After presenting her twin daughters to the people, she gave them to Endymion and Tasmir, her silver eyes falling onto the crowd. "For the past year, many have wondered why I have remained silent about major announcements. The main reason is because I could not afford the risk to the unborn babies. Second, what I have to say may or may not anger the inner and outer kings."

"A year ago, I was forced to make decisions without my husband King Sol. I knew they would affect not only Lunaria, but the entire alliance. Sol had a dream, one that would unite all the planets of our solar system in the event of a major threat. Not only did I continue his dream, but managed to win the support of Saturn and Earth."

"Sol's death deeply affected us all, and I was left with an overwhelming grief and responsibility for a people that I didn't know. The mere idea of a woman ruling something as powerful as the Silver Alliance was insulting to the men, some having tried to take it from me."

Murmurs of protests swept through the crowd, quieting when Selinity lifted her hand. She motioned for Jasmine and Tasmir to step forward, letting the crowd fully see them. Both women were afraid of the reaction from their husbands, but agreed that it was necessary. "Not only have I been supported by Saturn, but by two very special people that have never left my side since all of this began."

"I couldn't face this burden alone; not even King Sol could have done such a thing. Everyone would have been affected by the decisions I made, more reasons I didn't ask the other kings for help. They would have pushed me aside, forgetting about the people that I've come to love and protect."

She glanced at her two closest friends, "From the beginning you have stood by my side, seeing myself and not the mask." With a smile, she touched a cheek on both women and pulled away. "My personal guards are not men, but the seven women of the inner and outer planets, and Saturn. I offer the same for Terra if she so chooses to accept my offer."

The deadly silence was overwhelming, but Selinity waited patiently for the judgement of her people. It never occurred to anyone that the other women had been helping the Moon Queen run the alliance, but after the announcement it made perfect sense. Roaring in approval, the crowd cheered, leaving only the husbands of Selinity's court to quietly withdraw in anger.

When the women returned to the throne room, they were confronted with their husbands and fathers, the furious silence speaking louder than words. "Uh oh," mumured Fera.

King Mercury was the first to speak; "It was bad enough that your husband, and now Saturn, permitted you to take part in his ideals, but you go too far when you corrupt our wives. You're a threat to everyone and from this moment, our wives will have no further contact with you and all alliances between us will be severed."

The four queens gasped in horror, gazing at their friend. Could they live with never seeing her again? It was because of Selinity that they had a reason to function outside of their daily routines, being something other than submissive and obediant wives.

Selinity saw the turmoil in their eyes, but knew she could not fight their battles. This was their chance to stick up for themselves, or the mission would fail before it ever began. Queen Mercury was the first to lift her head, her eyes as cold as ice, "No!"

"What?" her husband roared. "Dammit, woman! Your place is at home, not running around the galaxy playing soldier! If you leave quietly, I'll forget this ever happened."

Tears streaked down her pale face, "I am where I belong. If you can't support her decision, then you no longer have a wife or child. My place is with Selinity, not just as her personal guard, but as her friend." She swiped the tears away angrily, "You claim we're the smartest people in the galaxy, but it was Selinity who accomplished more in nine months than any arrogant man could ever do in a life time! Dammit, why can't you see me as anything more than a baby machine or party decorator! If you can't love me for any other reason, then go home and leave me alone!"

Taking her best friend's lead and example, Tasmir stood up and moved to Selinity's other side. "Selinity is our friend and if you don't like that, then find another wife!"

Fera and Marlene smiled and joined hands together, taking their places behind the Queen. "We made a promise that we're not about to break!"

"Selinity," laughed Haruka, kneeling in front of her; "I never thought they would actually go through with this crazy scheme, but if they can defy their husbands, then I will certainly tell my father to go to hell."

When Michuru and Setsuna finished the circle surrounding Queen Selinity, the kings knew they were defeated. Terra, who had not moved from her husband's side, laughed quietly to herself, ' _Who was supporting who_?'

King Mars glared at the outer women and then started to chuckle. "Your fathers are going to have fits."

"They'll survive."

With a sigh of relief, Selinity knew they had won, but could they convince the outer relms to come back or will the daughters become outcasts to fight alone? 'I hope I'm making the right decision?'


	4. Rivals

Rivals

Chapter Four

* * *

 **Nineteen Years Later**

Prince Endymion stepped off the shuttle and stared at his surroundings. Had it been four years since his last visit? Everything was so different than he remembered. A garden of flowers stretched for a mile in front of the castle, giving off a calming fragrance. "I don't have time for this," he grumbled to himself." The civil unrest on Earth had grown worst in the past several years, giving him little rest and even less time to keep up with the little girl he had saved. She had been fifteen the last time he had seen her. How old was Serenity now; nineteen?

"Endymion, I know you're worried, but you can't keep going on like this."

"Mother, you know why I shouldn't be here. We're so close to losing everything. However, if it'll make you happy and I'm left alone, then there shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Your mother's right, Endymion. You need time to rest and think of things other than battle. Also, there will come a time when you will be King of Elysion and you can't afford to be isolated and unaware of the other planets."

Endymion had heard this lecture before, but how could he worry about the inner and outer kingdoms when there was a possibility Elysion will fall? Until dinner, he remained in his rooms with Zoicite. They were going over battle plans, trying to figure out how their enemy was becoming so strong so quickly. "Where did they come from and how?"

"Dammit, Endymion, there aren't many cities left to defend. If we don't find a way to stop the Negaverse, we're going to lose this war. The survivors are flocking to Elysion, knowing we're their last hope. How are we going to hold out?"

Endymion tiredly raked fingers through his dark hair, needing a haircut, but not having time. When did he have time for anything? He was exhausted, unable to sleep more than a couple of hours a night, always holding a sword in his hands. "Elysion will not fall as long as I'm still able to stand and wield a sword. We need to be on Earth, not here prancing around entertaining a bunch of spoiled princesses that care more about their hair than what happens around them!"

"That's hardly fair, considering you always went out of your way to protect one of them. Serenity has never been spoiled; as a matter of fact, she's too much like yourself. I've heard rumors that these princesses are nothing like the ones on Earth. None of them have a suitor, nor have they begun to look."

"Zoicite, Serenity was fifteen the last time I saw her. Are you going to help me figure out a plan, or should I find Kunzite, so you can test out your theory?"

Endymion realized he had over stepped the line, watching Zoicite put down his pencil and walk out of the room. He couldn't even talk to his best friends without causing an argument. Clutching the side of the table, Endymion lowered his head and closed his eyes. When had things become so out of hand? He needed to take his father's advice, relax and regain focus before he lost what few friends he did have.

Two hours later, Endymion forced himself to appear for dinner, not really interested in his food or the conversation around him. His silence did not go unnoticed, but Terra and Stephon had reached a point they didn't know how to reach their son any longer. They looked to Selinity and Saturn for help.

"Endymion," Selinity asked, trying to gain the young man's attention. He was so distant, nothing like the small boy that had held and protected Princess Serenity the first few years of her life. His eyes had lost their shine, a haunted shadow in their depths that Saturn was all too familiar with. Endymion only knew war and death; both were taking its toll on the High Prince.

"My apologies, Queen Selinity, Saturn. I admit, that my manners need work and that I've been poor company. Please forgive any offense I may have caused."

Even his responses were automatic, no emotion in his voice. How did one reach a person that could no longer feel the things around him, who had closed off his mind and heart? Endymion had seen so much, killed so many, that he had long lost the ability to cry over the senseless waste of life.

"Endymion," Selinity sighed, "please know that you are never a burden to us and that you're always welcome here in Lunaria. Feel free to go where you desire."

"Thank you, your majesty. Mother, father; I'll see you in the morning." Sliding away from the table, Endymion set down his napkin and turned, not seeing the young woman before they went crashing to the floor, several plates falling on their heads as his foot snagged onto the table cloth.

She had blond hair, pulled back in a long braid that easily reached her ankles. Endymion met her gaze, startled by the cool intensity he saw reflected in them. "What hit me, a brick wall?" Terra and Stephon, seeing the spark of fury in their son's eyes, started to say something, but Saturn shook his head, waiting to see how things would play out.

"A brick wall wouldn't hurt if you were paying attention!" Endymion snapped. ' _Who the hell does this girl think she is_?' Standing to his feet, he brushed the mash potatoes off his clothes and pulled pieces of glass from his hair. Without saying another word or helping her up, Endymion stepped over the young woman and left. ' _Stupid girl_!'

Terra stared at her son's retreating back in horror, Stephon barely able to control his seething rage. "Saturn, Selinity, if..."

"Mother, who was that jerk!"

Saturn tried to hide his amused smirk, but it was rare for Serenity to have a man not intimidated by her status as the Imperial Princess and daughter to the God of Death. Endymion had little fear, if any, of Saturn, and that had always won Saturn's respect. "Serenity, it's not very polite to speak of a person you know very little of."

Stephon laughed at Serenity's honesty, gaining her full attention and a sheepish look. "Endymion does have a rough edge to him, perhaps it's our fault for pushing him to hard over the past several years."

"That was Endymion," Serenity asked, her blue eyes wide. "What happened to him?"

"War changes people, Serenity," Stephon explained sadly.

Her eyes flickered, a shadow in them before it vanished. "I apologize for being late, your majesties. Will you forgive me?" Saturn had been watching her closely the past few years, seeing signs of Selene in her that troubled and worried him. All the princesses had private tutors that taught them history, language and culture.

After the first day, Saturn had forbidden any further lessons in history for Serenity, having had to calm her for hours. She had reacted strongly to the death and wars described in the texts, her body trembling and blue eyes filled with tears. Serenity hated violence, and would often leave the room if there was talk of a war or battle.

"My you've grown," Terra commented. "You turned nineteen this year?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Have you chosen a suitor yet?"

"Why bother?" She laughed bitterly. "Men want only the title that I hold, not because they love me. Honestly, marriage is highly over rated. Hotaru would agree."

"Where is Hotaru?"

"She's training with Haruka and Makoto."

Serenity quickly kissed her mother and father on the cheek, leaving them to talk. She was no longer interested in conversation, not when people always asked her about her thoughts of marriage and war. "I'm not sure who's more anti-social," Terra sighed, "your daughter or our son."

"Give them time," Saturn advised. "Serenity is extremely sensitive to the environment around her. Anger, rage, pain, sorrow; these she can feel and more. Endymion is much the same way, but he's forced to see it in battle, and feel the after effects from the planet."

"If we wait much longer, none of us will be able to reach them. Saturn, Endymion looks up to you. Perhaps if you said something..." Terra asked, a tremor in her voice.

* * *

Serenity sighed, "I hate the title of Princess, especially mine. Everyone wants me to say and act a certain way; I'm not even a person!" She could remember when things had been so simple, when all she had to worry about were her sister, mother, and father. Saturn spoiled her rotten, but the past four years had taken its toll on the once happy and vibrant girl.

The nightmares, they never stopped and often they weren't her own. What were they trying to tell her and why did Earth remind her of the dark power she always woke up to screaming? The first time the dream had come, Saturn had assumed it was because of the history lessons, but that had only been a part of it. How could she tell him that she kept seeing a certain man's death again and again? Later her friends were added, until finally all Lunaria and the other kingdoms. Everything was gone, and the dream never ceased.

Selinity had grown extremely powerful in the past nineteen years, Saturn always supporting her decisions. He rarely became involved in the running's of her kingdom, and at times he would return to his home world. Hotaru was the only one that seemed to enjoy that isolated and barren planet. Few people lived on it, and even fewer associated with anyone. It was the way of a Saturian.

Personally, Serenity wanted nothing to do with the Silver Alliance. It was a false peace, and never meant to last. Why couldn't she believe in it like everyone else? Even her friends didn't seem to realize how withdrawn she had become. Not only did she keep seeing the end of everything, all eyes were on Serenity to find a husband. "Men don't want me," she sighed sadly. "All I am is a trophy to be won, to be displayed by the person who wins. Men are manipulative, liars, and want only power and money." Deep in her own thoughts, Serenity never saw them standing a few feet away, a dark headed man staring at her while he listened to Zoicite. He recognized her from the dining hall from early, but there was something else. Her hair was different, and she was older, and he couldn't quite place who she was. Her bitter anger and sorrow were very real, slamming into him from all sides.

Endymion shouldn't have cared, especially about a servant girl. "Damn," he heard her say. Unable to stop himself, he moved up behind her and leaned over until he was barely a breath away from her ear. "Clumsy and foul language," he taunted. "I'm starting to wonder what servants are taught here?"

Serenity whirled, bumping into him. She was trapped, with nowhere to run. There was a cruel edge to the set of his mouth, and his gaze with filled with blue ice. He was so... She couldn't describe the emotions he did or didn't feel. Serenity was tempted to slap him, yet at the same time, wanted to brush away the angry lines war had set there. It took her a moment to realize his comment, turning a few shades of red.

"I can't believe I almost apologized to your parents earlier! Never have I met anyone so... so arrogant and opinionated about himself!"

Zoicite started to say something, but he was watching Endymion lose control. He never allowed anyone to get to him, yet this one servant girl was pushing all the right buttons with ease. She should have been cowering at his feet, but here she was meeting him head on with a fury as deep as Endymion's.

If Endymion's face got any redder, Zoicite thought his friend would explode. She wasn't backing down, but becoming more agitated. ' _I can't believe someone has a worse temper than Endymion_.'

Serenity suddenly froze; ' _He thinks I'm a servant_?' Suddenly she wasn't so angry, and busted out laughing. Endymion blinked, not so sure what to say. ' _She actually has the audacity to laugh at me_?' Endymion pulled back, his fingers clenched tightly at his sides. Disappearing down the hallways, she continued to laugh, understanding why he would have assumed such an idea.

She dressed like a servant, acted like a servant and even at times talked like one. Serenity enjoyed spending time with the common people, something her father never tried to discourage. The whole idea was hilarious and for the first time in weeks she gave a rare smile. Serenity had wanted someone to act themselves around her, and if Endymion thought of her as a servant, he would.

Coming to a balcony, overlooking the gardens and stars, Serenity rested her chin into the palms of her hands. She had a deep longing for something. Earth was so beautiful and mysterious, but forbidden because of the civil wars. 'I've always wanted to see what it looked and smelled like, to feel the warm air against my face." She sighed; Serenity or Hotaru were rarely allowed to leave Lunaria any longer, constantly shadowed by those that were still opposed to the peace the Silver Alliance stood for.

* * *

Making her way back to her rooms, Serenity spotted four men standing around in one of the guest rooms. One of them was from earlier, and she figured that they were his four personal guards. Serenity gave a smirk of amusement; if Endymion thought her a servant, then who was she to deny him the full benefit of acting like one.

Serenity walked in and bowed to the four men, greeting them with a smile and a warm welcome to Lunaria. Zoicite blinked in astonishment. This couldn't be the same girl from earlier, but here she was offering to take them on a tour of the castle. She saw the curious questions in his gaze, but he was too well trained to voice them out loud. He reminded her of Ami, bursting with intelligence. Out of these men, he would figure her out, but hopefully he would continue to play her game.

It would make Serenity's day to see the expression on Endymion's face when he finally discovered who she really was. "We really haven't had time to explore yet."

"Would you like a tour now?" She asked politely.

"Are you offering," Jedite asked, already liking this girl.

"I was always taught to be polite to our guests, and the four of you should be tired from your long journey. Are your quarters suitable, or would you like different ones?" Zoicite was trying without much success not to laugh, Kunzite giving the man a strange look. Serenity was daring him to say something, making it all the much harder for Zoicite to keep a straight face.

Zoicite approached her, bending over in a perfect bow. His gaze danced with mischief, as if he knew her game. His three friends were suddenly very curious, wondering at his strange behavior and interest in a servant girl. Other than being attractive, she didn't seem too special. "Is there something you should be telling us, Zoicite?" Kunzite demanded.

He ignored Kunzite, meeting the woman's gaze; "I never caught your name earlier."

Serenity was close to panic and he knew it. He was calling her bluff, and what she said would make or break this act. 'Dammit, I want to have my fun!' "Sere." She wanted to groan in frustration. That name was so obvious, too close to her real name. It was too late to change it and she knew Zoicite was aware of whom she really was.

Instead of saying anything, he stood back, moving towards the couch he had been previously sitting on before she had entered the room. "The offer still stands, gentlemen."

They were ready to accept her offer when Zoicite noticed the man come into the room, stopping a few inches from Serenity. His smile grew, a snort escaping before he could stop it. His companions looked at him, trying to figure Zoicite out. He was not known for practical jokes like Jedite. "We thank you for the offer, Sere," Zoicite said, "but I'm afraid we need to decline for the moment. Feel free to stop by in the morning; perhaps then would be a better time."

"Zoicite," Jedite started to ask, but seeing Zoicite wink silenced them all. Something was up and the way the man's gaze never left Serenity or Endymion had them on immediate alert. Serenity gave them a graceful curtsy, confirming who she really was to Zoicite. She started to back out of the waiting room, feeling her back press against an unyielding chest.

Her eyes widened, not prepared to meet the infuriating man so soon. Turning, her smile was replaced with an angry scowl, the color of her eyes a deep blue. His expression was always the same, an icy contempt towards everyone. "Why is it, every time I turn around, you're standing in the way?"

Endymion wanted to strangle her! It would teach this insolent girl some manners. She expected him to move? A snarl escaped without warning, but to her credit, she stood her ground. Serenity took a step closer, refusing to be intimidated by this man. Kunzite couldn't believe this girl, offended on the way she addressed a High Prince.

Zoicite and Nephrite grabbed his arms, shaking their heads for him not to interfere. Despite how volatile the situation was becoming, Endymion had yet to make a move on the girl. Endymion couldn't shake the feeling he knew her. He had the strongest urge to take her hair and let it fall to the floor, perhaps then this nagging feeling would vanish. A part of him wanted to put this girl in her place, the other wanted to shove her against the wall and kiss the hell out of her cute mouth.

He took a step closer, pleased to see her back off. "I hate to break this to you, but you're the one that can't seem to stop tripping or crashing into me. These are my guards; my chambers and I don't need you or anyone else telling me where to come and go!"

"You're impossible! At least your guards know how to be civil. Perhaps they should teach you some of it! Would you get out of the way, before..."

Endymion was furious, closing the remaining distance between them. "Before what?" he asked her, his voice deadly. Serenity tried to step away, knowing she had pushed him too far, but Endymion snatched her waist and pulled her back. "Girl, if we were still on Earth... If anyone is going to step aside..." He lifted her off the ground and set her outside his door, "it will be you."

Serenity had seen Haruka and Rei mad before, but it paled in comparison to the rage she saw in his expression. She could only stare in opened mouth astonishment as the door was slammed in her face. Why the hell was she playing this game anyway? Still, she couldn't help but remember the way his hands had felt on her waist, the electric shock shooting up her spine. Serenity was playing with fire, but she wasn't afraid of Endymion for some reason. Endymion wasn't a cruel man, even if he liked to have people think otherwise.

* * *

Endymion stormed into his room and shut himself in, unable to speak or discuss important battle plans with his generals. "Is that girl insane?" Kunzite shouted. "Does she not know who he is?"

"She knows," Zoicite chuckled, finally able to laugh. "Oh god, this is the best show I've had in a long time, and it's not even rehearsed!"

"Dammit, Zoicite," Nephrite growled. "That girl treads on dangerous ground with Endymion. He's going to kill her."

"No, he won't," Jedite said, having figured out who she was as well. "Nephrite, I know you're aware of who that girl is. Endymion's just too damn tired to see it."

Kunzite was the only one left in the dark, having never been to the moon. Nephrite started laughing, upsetting the lead general. "This is far from funny!" He roared. "She's out of line, and all of you know it!"

"If she were a simple servant," Zoicite taunted, "She would be. I can't wait until he figures it out! She may not have the same hair style as her mother, but the length is the same."

Jedite nodded in agreement, "Endymion's the one out of line and Sere is not one to back down either. I should know, we all helped train her before things got so bad on Earth."

Nephrite frowned, "Somethings different about her though. The old Serenity would have never challenged him; she worshiped the very ground he walked on. What changed and why?"

"If she's not a servant, who the hell is she then?"

"If you dare tell Endymion," the generals growled, ganging up on Kunzite. "That's not Sere, but Princess Serenity, the Imperial Princess of the Silver Alliance. Her mother and father are none other than Queen Selinity, the daughter of Selene, and Saturn, the God of Death."

"Shouldn't we tell him?"

"Why should we? He's the one assuming she's a servant and she chose not to tell him otherwise. My guess is she's tired of living the life of a princess and wants Endymion to act himself. I say let's play the game and interfere only if necessary." Zoicite knew what needed to be done, and he could think of nothing better. "Endymion needs a wakeup call. He's so used to people cowering away from him in fear. Serenity has the same status as he does and won't be afraid to defy him."

"Zoicite," Kunzite snapped, "you better pray that this doesn't back fire!"

* * *

Hotaru glanced up from her studies, concerned about the agitated state of her twin. Makoto and Rei glanced at each other, wondering who could have stirred her up? "Serenity, what's wrong?"

"Where is everyone?" Normally she was always the last one to appear for class, but Serenity had long ago stopped caring if she learned the customs and trade regulations of the other planets.

They're running behind this morning." Hotaru made room on the couch for her sister, studying her carefully. They had once been so close, but Serenity had begun shutting even her out of her mind. What was Serenity so afraid of that she wouldn't even allow her twin access?

Makoto, like Serenity, was interested in something other than books. "Have you seen the four Generals yet? They're gorgeous, especially the one with that brown hair."

"He's too muscular for my taste, but the blond isn't too bad," Rei commented. "Sere, did any of them interest you?"

"Were they supposed to? They're just men." The three women sighed, wondering why they even tried.

"What about Prince Endymion? It's been four years since his last visit." Hotaru had always been slightly envious of Serenity when it came to Endymion. Very few people knew of his background due to being Terra's son. Endymion was powerful in his own right, and people treaded around the boy carefully.

"He doesn't have a clue who I am, and I'm not about to tell him."

"Why not? Everyone knows who you are, Serenity."

"The last time he saw me, my hair was like my mother's and I never wore the clothes of a servant."

"He thinks you're a servant!" Hotaru gasped. "Why didn't you tell him otherwise?"

"I prefer it this way. Endymion won't pretend to be something he's not, even if he is an arrogant jerk!"

Makoto frowned; "Serenity, it wouldn't be very wise to anger the High Prince of Earth. He's deadlier than our worst enemies; so much so that even the outer kingdoms give him respect. Can't you try to get along with him?"

"Why? He's no different than the other men that tried to marry me. All he'll see is my title."

"Serenity," Rei sighed, "You're unfair in your judgement of Endymion. He's never once wanted your title. In fact, he's always gone out of his way to show you how to ride a horse, use a sword and do hand-to-hand combat. You're better than Haruka and Makoto combined, because of Endymion and his royal guards."

"Sere," Hotaru said gently, "you play a dangerous game with the High Prince, one you can't possibly win. He's a fighter and extremely tired. Give him a few days here and he'll be at his full strength."

"She's right," Minako said, entering the room. Ami was following close behind, a few books in her hands. She had a blush on her face, but didn't tell anyone why.

"Give me a break! Endymion can barely stand to be in the same room before we start yelling at each other. By the time he realizes who I am, he'll have returned to Earth already."

"Sere," Ami laughed, hugging her friend, "We only worry about you. You don't sleep well anymore. Why won't you tell us what's wrong?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Ami. They're just nightmares." Serenity wanted to believe that's all they were, and perhaps they were the reason she was so irritable all the time. Exhausted, she decided to go to her room, hoping to get some sleep.

"She's lonely," Minako observed.

"Something's wrong," Rei said. "Why won't she talk to us? She won't even tell her father, and she used to tell him everything! Hotaru, can't you pick anything up."

"Not since the first nightmare two years ago. She's blocking all of us, especially our father. All I can see or pick up are feelings of extreme terror and hopelessness."

"I hate seeing her like this. If only she'd tell us, then we could help her fix the problem," Ami whispered.

Rei stared at the fire a few feet away, lost in the red glow. "It's not so simple. I've tried to do a reading and all I've been able to see is a dark shadow followed by nothing."

"Nothing?" Minako hid behind Makoto, terrified of the Rei's implications.

"A lot of people are going to die, and I think Serenity has seen it. She's a powerful empath, and could pick up a threat faster than I could with a fire reading."

"What is it?" Hotaru asked.

"I wish I knew."

* * *

King Stephon entered his son's quarters, glancing at his guards. They were stationed in front of Endymion's room, each one smiling from ear-to-ear. "How long has he been in there?"

Jedite laughed, unable to contain himself. "He hasn't come out since a servant girl chased him in there."

"A servant?"

Kunzite put down the book he had been reading and sighed; "Endymion didn't happen to run into Serenity today, did he?"

"That's why I'm here; now let me pass."

"Your majesty," Zoicite spoke up, "don't say anything. Endymion isn't the only one that needs a wakeup call. They're both so much alike, with their own secrets. She's the reason he's locked himself in his room, but as soon as he's had enough rest, she's won't be the one on top of her game. Endymion assumes Serenity is a servant girl."

Stephon stared at Zoicite as if he'd gone mad, but apparently the other guards agreed with him. "Kunzite?"

"She was dressed like one, and even offered to give us a tour as if she were assigned the responsibility. Serenity doesn't have to bow to us, but she did as if we had more status than her."

"I see your point, but I wouldn't say it's too bright on Serenity's part. What do you suggest?"

"Let them work it out on their own. It was hilarious watching him call her a servant, then even more so when she continued to play the part. He's never had any one question him before, nor challenge him?"

"It's about time someone did; I wouldn't care if they came from the kitchen. Alright, I'll bide my time before saying anything and see how this turns out. Endymion is about to discover the famous Lunarian temper that has kept her mother in power for so long."

* * *

The next morning, Nephrite came out of his room. Kunzite was nowhere to be found and Jedite was off probably playing a practical joke on someone. "Where's Endymion?"

Zoicite tiredly put his plans away and thought for a moment. "I believe he went to breakfast to meet with Selinity, Saturn and his parents."

"You're worse off than Endymion. Take a break before you're no use to any of us," Nephrite snapped. He snatched the sheets from his friend's hands and held them above his head. "Until you get some sleep and fresh air, I'm not giving these back."

"Nephrite, we don't have time for this!"

"The whole point of coming here was to forget about the war for a few days. We can't keep going the way we are without a break."

"We don't have that kind of time! If we don't find out how they're getting so powerful, there won't be a home to return to!"

"Will it matter because we died from exhaustion! You've had less sleep than Endymion in the past several months." Zoicite tried to get the papers back, but Nephrite was taller and stronger than him easily.

Angry and upset, Zoicite left, trying to figure what he was supposed to do. Now he wished he had taken Serenity up on her offer to show them around the castle. Wondering through the halls, he found himself in unfamiliar places. There were several twists and turns, none of them the same as he looked for a way back to his room or outside. "A General is not supposed to get lost!" he shouted, echoing off the walls.

"It's hard in here. When my friends and I were five, we decided to play a game of hide and seek. Only the seeker wound up lost while we searched two days to find her." A woman with short, blue hair was sitting in a window sill, studying a thick book in her hands. She didn't glance up when she spoke and gave him a soft smile in greeting as she continued to read.

"Where is your escort and why are you alone?"

"Do I have need of one here? There is no place safer than Lunaria." Glancing up at him, she gasped, a red blush on her face. Dark hazel eyes regarded her with long blond hair falling in his face, the tie holding it gone. Realizing she was staring, the girl blushed and tried to go back to her book.

Curious, and with nothing else to do, Zoicite moved closer and glanced at the book in her hands. His mouth dropped in shock, "Statistics on Military Campaigns?"

"It's one of the few books I haven't read in the library yet. Did you realize that people who study their opponents are deadlier than those that attack head on?"

"Try telling Nephrite that," Zoicite complained. "He seems to think that I waste my time going over battle plans instead of meeting the enemy face to face."

"That will be his down fall." Zoicite looked at the other books; Military Customs and Regulations, Planetary Rulers, and Language of the Stars. He flipped through the pages, choosing to sit on the wall next to the woman and started reading. For an hour he stayed with her when she heard a soft noise coming from the man and giggled. She thought about shaking him awake, but chose to leave him be. He looked so tired, but as she started to walk away, a hand shot out and grabbed the hem of her skirt.

' _His reflexes are incredible._ ' Opening his eyes, he glanced at her before standing. "I'm sorry that I woke you."

"I never completely fall asleep. It keeps us alive. If you don't mind, could you lead me out of here?"

"Sure," she smiled.

She said so little, avoiding eyes contact with him as she took him the way he came. "What's your name?"

"Ami."

"The Princess of Mercury?"

"Yes."

"I'm..."

"Zoicite, one of Endymion's four guards."

' _She's intelligent for a girl_ ,' he thought. "Why do you study so much?"

"Mother says that being informed about our allies and enemies is the best way to help Serenity in the future. I worry about her though."

"She's different than I remember her."

"Serenity is afraid of something, but won't talk to any of us. I really think she wants nothing to do with the Silver Alliance and goes out of her way to avoid her responsibilities."

"I don't think we'll have to worry for much longer. No one's managed to anger Endymion the way she did yesterday."

Ami laughed, "She does have a habit of that. I'm glad we had a chance to meet, Zoicite. I must get to class, I'm already late."

"Answer something before you leave," he asked. "Why do you dress as a servant? Serenity does the same."

"We've been raised to dress informally unless we're at a public ceremony or ball. Serenity chooses to find the plainest clothes possible so that she can mingle with the commoners. She loves them, and doesn't want them intimidated by her status or power."

Kunzite and Jedite came running up, relief on their faces. "Where have you been? Endymion's about to send out a search party for you."

"I sort of got lost." Turning to the princess, he bowed and kissed her hand. "It's been a pleasure, your highness, and hope to meet again."

"Please, call me Ami."

She watched them leave and smiled. ' _Why can't most men be like him? I wonder if he would discuss some of his information with me? It would be great for my next book assignment and the girls would be jealous.'_

* * *

Endymion sighed in relief as Zoicite entered the room, followed by Kunzite and Jedite. "What happened?" Zoicite should have realized Endymion would have worried. The war had put them all on edge, never knowing if one of them would one day not make it.

"I went for a walk and got lost. You shouldn't worry here, Endymion."

"Old habits die hard, nor would I want them too. If I relax here, then I won't be prepared for when we return." Nephrite gave back Zoicite's plans, apologizing for taking them. "I want all four of you to stick together. Yes, Lunaria is the safest place to be, but that doesn't give us an excuse to let our guard down. The enemy is everywhere, and the Silver Alliance is a major threat."

"Hai!"

Zoicite studied his friend and almost started laughing. The only thing that stopped him was the dark expression on Endymion's face. "What happened to your uniform?"

"That... I've never met anyone that can cause so much trouble without even trying! She started a fire at the table, grabbed cloak to try and put it out, and then dropped syrup and coffee on my lap! Dammit, if I didn't think she was so cute... I'd..."

The four generals couldn't hide their growing smirks. "You like her," Jedite taunted, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Like hell! It wouldn't be the first time I've slept with a servant girl, but even if she were Serenity herself, I'd never..." Endymion went into his room, too furious to finish the sentence. Jedite was too close to the mark, but he was too proud to admit it to the man. He heard them laughing, and decided he needed a break from everyone.

It would probably get him into a lot of trouble with his guards, but now he didn't quite care. He changed into a pair of brown breeches and black shirt that defined every muscle in his arms, chest, back and legs. Before he jumped out his window, he grabbed a light sword and went in search of a place to hide for a few hours.

* * *

"Endymion's lying; he's attracted to the princess," Nephrite chuckled.

Jedite laughed even harder, clutching at his stomach. "You should have seen it! Saturn looked like he was about to explode, and Selinity had this expression of disbelief on her face. Serenity was dressed in an apron, carrying everyone's meals to the table. Stephon was literally laughing the entire time and Hotaru... oh god, she nearly choked on her food.

Between each breath, he described the entire scene. Serenity as she was pouring Endymion's drink, caught the edge of the table cloth and knocked over the candles, catching everything on fire. Endymion's cape being the only thing available, Serenity had snatched it and tried to put it out. She failed to realize that Endymion was still attached and dumped coffee and syrup on his lap to put out the flames.

By the time he was finished, all four of the guards were laughing, Jedite telling them how Serenity almost gave herself away. "This has got to be the best practical joke yet, and I'm not even the one that came up with the idea!"

Kunzite's brow raised, a rare glint coming into his eyes. "Jedite, one of these days, you're going to meet someone that isn't going to think your practical jokes are funny."

"Like who? They're annoying, but it does get people to laugh."

Zoicite decided to check on Endymion and cursed. "Damn him. He can't even follow his own orders!"

"Find and drag him back here!" Kunzite ordered. "How the hell are we supposed to guard a prince that keeps running off every five seconds?"

* * *

Endymion tried to shake her out of his mind, but everywhere he turned he saw her. Despite the bad start of his morning, Endymion found himself relaxing and enjoying the smell of the roses. He started to drift asleep when he picked up the sound of broken sobs, out of place in the peaceful gardens. A large fountain was found in the center of the garden, revealing the servant girl that was the cause of all his frustrations recently.

Her hands were sliding back and forth in the water, small tears splashing into it. Small shoulders shook at the intensity of her sorrow, Serenity trying without success to wipe the never-ending tears from her face. Endymion found that he had nothing to say, wondering if perhaps there was more to her story than he originally thought.

There were dark circles under her eyes, as if it had been a long time since she had really slept. Endymion turned to leave, knowing he would prefer solitude in her situation, but tripped on an unseen vine. He tried to catch his fall, but heard his arm crack. Endymion roared in pain, his vision blurring for a moment.

Endymion tried to sit up, but the pain was incredible, and his head was spinning out of control. "Don't move," a soft voice whispered, gentle fingers brushing back his bangs. "I think you broke it."

Opening his eyes, he saw Sere kneeling over him, worry in her blue eyes. He could still see the trail of tears sliding down her face, his fingers itching to wipe them away. ' _No, I won't feel anything for her!_ ' "I know you want to laugh."

"About what? This is far from funny. I may think you are an arrogant bastard, but I would never laugh over someone else's pain. Please, will you at least let me look at it?"

Endymion scooted away, slightly afraid of what would happen. After this morning, he had every right to be and snatched her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. "No," he ordered. "Give me a few minutes, and it'll be fine."

"A broken arm doesn't just heal itself!" she growled, struggling to get loose. Despite only having the use of one arm, Endymion was incredibly strong. He shifted his weight, bringing her that much closer as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Serenity froze, trembling in slight fear. ' _Why isn't he yelling at me? What is he doing?_ '

Endymion smiled, knowing she wasn't prepared for this change in pace. Jedite would never let him live this down, but the High Prince was highly attracted to Sere, perhaps a little more than was appropriate. God, he wanted her, his arm tightening around her slim waist.

Slowly he felt his arm mend itself, a gift since birth. She tried to pull away again, but a second arm found its way around her middle, startling her. "How..."

"I told you I was fine," he teased.

Serenity had known Endymion to be a flirt, but never thought he'd be directing it at her. Why now? She was supposed to be a servant! Why was he acting this way? He wasn't even supposed to like her! "If this revenge for this morning, then..."

"Sere, stop trying to start a fight. I think I've figured you out. You don't want anyone getting close to you; the idea scares you. You're not like this around anyone else. Why were you crying?"

' _He saw me?_ ' Serenity struggled to get out of his grasp, unable to think clearly. ' _Of all the people I don't need to find out_...' She was close to hysteria, fresh tears falling heavily to the ground. "Let go!"

Endymion ignored her plea, continuing to hold her. He had to admire her strength and determination, but years of battle had not made him weak. "You're not leaving until you answer my question."

"I have class in a few minutes."

Endymion knew he was close to figuring this girl out. She was so damn familiar, but couldn't think of why. Holding her securely with one arm, he reached down and snapped the tie holding her braid. Slowly he undid each strand, unweaving her hair until it pooled around them. His eyes widened, finally understanding why he hadn't seen Serenity for the past three days.

' _The little minx! Why the hell would she keep her identity a secret from me_?'

He would call her bluff, seeing how far she would play it before admitting the truth. Endymion had known Serenity too many years to believe she was as cold and indifferent as she pretended. He was fully aware of her emphatic abilities, and wondered if it had anything to do with since the last he visited. The last night on Lunaria Serenity had her nightmare. Was she still having it?

"Why would a servant have classes? I'd prefer it if you'd stay."

She was so close to giving herself away, and in one move he had the princess facing him. Two could play this game of hers. Endymion cupped her chin and tilted it back, holding her as he brushed his lips against her trembling mouth. "You're hiding something and you're going to tell me."

Hearing his guards approach, Endymion finally released the frightened Princess, watching her dash off into the castle. "You won't get away so easily, Princess."

Luna, watching from the shadows, smirked. Endymion was fully aware of who the princess was, but it was the servant girl that he had been attracted to. They were one and the same and Endymion was intent on having her.


	5. Golden Protector

Golden Protector

Chapter Five

* * *

Serenity skipped class, lunch and dinner. She couldn't face anyone until she had figured out how to face Endymion after earlier. He had been so like the man she had known four years ago, and she tried to shake the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, the slight brush of his lips against her own. ' _Forget it! I won't like him! Never! I can't! Not after what I've seen!_ '

Angry tears slid down her face, Serenity trying to fight her growing attraction to the Earth Prince. Endymion had been so gentle with her, his voice warm and sensual. For a moment, he had allowed his barriers to drop, revealing all his desire for the servant girl. She blushed, having felt in his mind what he wanted of her. His eyes were so blue, and again she cursed.

"Care to talk about it." Serenity froze, seeing her father leaning against her door. If he wanted, Saturn would be able to read her like an open book.

"Not really," she whispered, unable to meet his gaze.

"Serenity, I've allowed you a certain sense of privacy, but you're leaving me with little choice but to force my will. I had hoped that you would trust me enough to tell me what troubles you, why you don't sleep at night and why at every turn you're trying to make Endymion hate you."

"It's nothing," she whispered. Saturn and Serenity both knew she was lying, his large frame closing the distance between them.

"Serenity do not make me do this," he threated in a low voice. Saturn watched the turmoil in her expression, Serenity close to the breaking point. "Why do you keep a secret that hurts you so much?"

"Because it's only a nightmare! That's all it is! It has to be!" Serenity cried, going to her father. She couldn't keep it up anymore, her cries echoing through the halls. Saturn held her, wanting to take all her fear and pain away. He had done it for her mother, but with the growing threat on Earth, he had dared not to. Saturn was seriously re-considering his thinking. Serenity was too much like Selene that it frightened him.

"Will you tell me?" he persisted, gently stroking back her long bangs. Saturn wondered why it was down, but chose to ignore it and focus on his daughter's nightmares.

"It's the same one, over-and-over again. A dark shadow has taken over Earth, destroying everything in its path. After it defeats Earth, it moves towards Lunaria. Everyone tries to fight against it, but..."

Saturn had felt the growing shadow on Earth, but until now had never known how serious the threat was. "Serenity, tell me the rest."

"Everyone dies! First my friends, Endymion's personal guards and then us. All that remains is my mother and you. Please, tell me it's only a nightmare! Make it go away!"

Saturn began to chant in a soft voice, feeling Serenity go limp in his arms. With ease he lifted and carried her to her room, tucking her into bed like he had done when she was little. He was seething with rage, knowing her dream was much more. It was a vision of the future, and he needed to speak with Rei, Endymion and his four personal guards.

He found Stephon in the dining halls, drinking himself into unconsciousness. "How close is Elysion to falling?" Saturn demanded. They were alone, and the God of Death was beyond being gentle. Too much was at stake for him to be otherwise.

"I wouldn't know. Endymion rarely comes home anymore, and he stays too himself. I've asked him a few times, but he never fully answers. He took over full control of the war four years ago; I was too old to keep battling the growing unrest on our borders."

"How long does he stay gone at a time?"

"Months, sometimes a year. He doesn't smile anymore, and I'll never fully forgiven myself for it. The civil wars are part of the reason I didn't want to join the Alliance. Selinity doesn't need our problems, but I finally realized that if I didn't, she would be faced with them on her front doorstep unaware."

"What else aren't you telling me?"

"Terra's dying," he said.

Saturn froze. The only way to kill Terra was through the Earth itself. Her son would feel it as well, but not as directly as his mother. "From what?"

"The doctors think it's a tumor, but Terra says it's because of the planet. Something about our enemy has poisoned the land, and she's become so weak and tired. We are trying to hide it from Endymion, but..."

Saturn left the King to his drink, knowing he would get no further information from him. He could no longer sit in the sidelines, not if he wanted to stop the future Serenity had predicted. Catching Jedite in the halls, "Get your personal guards, Endymion and meet me in the throne room."

Jedite paled. If the God of Death was summoning them, then all hell was about to break loose. Saturn was shaking with anger, and something else. ' _Is he afraid?_ ' He took off like a bolt of lightning, not wanting to be on Saturn's bad side. The God of Death found Rei in the temple, sitting in front of a fire. He waited for her to finish, curious to what she saw. The fire suddenly flared to life, revealing an evil shadow with glowing red eyes.

Saturn immediately yanked Rei back, not a moment too soon as the claws reached to pull her in. "You are not to do another," he commanded, clearly shaken by the vision. Saturn knew this power, this very darkness he had tried to destroy so long ago. The black shadow snarled at him, trying to overpower him.

Rei shrieked, but Saturn shielded her in a blaze of black light, throwing all of it at the shadow. It screamed in fury, fading away until the fire was once again at its normal levels. "Go to the throne room; now!" Rei dared not to disobey, fleeing down the halls as if the very hounds of hell were on her feet.

"Why do you come here?" the shadow echoed in his mind. "This is not your concern!"

"You involve the Gods by your very presence!" Saturn boomed, shaking the very foundation of the castle. All mortals froze in terror, feeling the presence of the two powerful beings challenging each other. "Five millennia ago you managed to escape the sentence of death; I will not give up so easily this time. Leave this place!"

The shadow laughed, retreating for a better moment to strike. "You cannot protect them forever," it promised.

* * *

Endymion ignored the lecture from his friends. He had managed to throw her off guard, and he planned on keeping it that way. ' _She's hiding something from me? Why is she trying so hard to push me away?_ ' His guards had to show up. A few more minutes and he would have had her telling him anything he wanted to hear. A determined glint came into his eyes, one that promised to accept the challenge she had given him; Endymion never lost. ' _That servant girl has bitten off more than she can chew_.'

He promised not to wander off again, climbing into bed. In seconds he was fast asleep, pulled into a powerful dream. He approached a beautiful land, unaffected by the scars of battle. It was nothing like Earth. A river flowed on his right, to fall off a cliff and into a large lake at the bottom. Birds flew and sang overhead, red rose petals blooming in every direction.

"What is this place?"

"This is Lunarian, before the wars of so long ago."

"Lunaria was in a war?"

"She has forgotten about the destruction that made the sands gray and the waters sink beneath the land. You're more in tune with a planet's cry of pain that most; have you not felt the Earth hurting."

"She's dying," Endymion said sadly, wishing he could prevent it. "Who are you?"

"I am a messenger, sent to help you and the Light of Hope."

"Light of Hope?"

"You've been drawn to her since the beginning, Golden One. She's so close to flickering out; please do not let her repeat the past. Her heart is lost, crying out, and very alone. It will take a strong person to bring her out of the shell she has created."

"I don't understand," Endymion said, still looking for the source of the voice.

"Do you not remember nineteen years ago, the twins that you helped to bring into this world?"

"I could never forget that day," he said. "Selinity was dying, and I felt compelled to save her. I don't understand the power that I've been gifted with, but it's there and I've used it when necessary."

"What color was the energy you felt?"

"Golden."

She was tall with long golden hair. Endymion was taken by surprise, the woman reminding him so much of Serenity that he almost thought it was her. Her eyes were a crystal blue, filled with a sadness that made him look away. "You have yet to choose a wife, Endymion, son of the Earth. Why?"

"I feel nothing for any of them. I've tried to find her, the one person I can connect to."

"Do you already not think of her? She was the first person you thought of upon seeing my image?"

"Why do you look like her?"

"Why did you think I was her?"

"I don't know why she popped into my head! She's only managed to crash into me every day since I've been here. There isn't a girl more annoying than Serenity, but she does give me rare amusement."

"Is that why you chose to kiss her?" She smiled, watching the red blush creep up on his face.

"What male wouldn't want to kiss her?" he tried to protest. It was a weak one and they both knew it. "I felt sorry for her." Endymion was starting to wish he was back in the room with his four guards. This dream was too strange.

A soft, gentle hand lifted his chin and looked eyes with him. "I know what's in your heart, Prince of Earth. Listen to the song and follow it. The Silver Light needs your golden one, to support her when the time comes. Take care of the Light, Golden Protector."

The woman faded, and Endymion found himself once again in his rooms. He had no intentions of breaking his promise, but he couldn't resist the pull that had him traveling across the desert and into a deserted cave. Endymion had thought about going back to sleep, but all he could hear was laughter and joy, a strong harmony echoing in his mind. It seemed to be singing along with a melodic one, intertwining with the golden one.

He saw the hidden lakes, some still having green grass where the sun touched them. Unlike everyone else who had made his journey before him, Endymion was fully awake and aware of his surroundings. As he walked through the tunnels of the cave, he could see the reflections of the nine planets, including Earth which was a brown color. He passed into a room that had nine pillars, all the crystals gone.

Endymion continued, the pull coming from deeper within the cave. It was bigger than any cave on the moon, the Earth Prince coming to a door that looked like it would be impossible to open. Touching his hands to it, a Golden Light flared all around him, slowly opening to reveal a sight that left him breathless.

In the center of the room, held by nothing, was a golden crystal, shining with a brilliance that grew with each step Endymion took towards it. If he stopped, it would dim, as it if were sad that he would come no closer. Curious and afraid, he finally made it to the crystal to have it caress his skin without ever having to touch it. It felt like part of the half that was missing in his life, but the other half was still empty and lonely. ' _She yearns for your warmth, Golden One_.'

Endymion stared at the crystal, ' _Are you supposed to talk_?'

' _I am much more than a crystal, like the Silver One. We are an entity all our own, waiting for the right time to awaken. The crystals of the planetary nine are pieces of the gods, given to Selene upon her departure five millennia ago. You are not among them, but the protector of the Silver One._ '

A golden chain appeared on the crystal, wrapping itself around his neck. ' _No one will be able to remove the crystal other than yourself and the Silver One_.'

The light dimmed, but refused to be silent, singing in his mind with the other. ' _Stop that!_ ' Endymion growled in irritation.

' _Go to her and I will. You already know who she is._ '

' _Do I even get a say in this_?'

' _You already made your choice; why are you so stubborn to admit the truth_?'

' _Because no decent man would think the thoughts I have about their future wife._ '

* * *

"Where is he?" Jedite asked, meeting back up with the other Generals. "We've been searching for three hours!"

Kunzite swore, his gray eyes troubled. They had searched all his favorite places, all of them empty. Saturn had ordered a search for the High Prince, demanding he be escorted to the throne room immediately. "Have any ships left Lunaria?"

"No."

"Dammit, where is he?"

Nephrite again checked Endymion's room, hoping he would have returned by now. King Stephon was too drunk to be of much assistance and Terra was ill again. "I suggest we go to the throne room and hope that he finds his way. All we can do is leave a note until he returns."

"Some guards we turned out to be. We can't even keep track of one man!"

The four generals headed for the throne room, flinching when they saw Saturn pacing back and forth. A black aura was glowing dangerously around him, Rei sitting silently in front of the throne. Her skin was deathly pale, but none of them were certain if it was Saturn she feared. "Saturn," Luna cried out, the feline racing into the throne room. "Endymion has been found. Artemis is bringing him here."

"Where was he?" Saturn growled.

All eyes turned to the doors when they opened, Endymion walking in. He looked ready to drop from exhaustion, his head ringing from the two songs that wouldn't stop. Endymion clutched at his head, unaware that his personal guards were reaching to catch him before he fell.

"He's burning up," Zoicite gasped.

"What is that?" Luna asked, spotting a golden light around his neck. She tried to touch it, but Saturn quickly snatched the feline up, ordering the other Generals to do the same.

"That crystal will destroy any who try to touch or take it from him."

"What is it?"

"A Solarian Crystal. There hasn't been one since the beginning of time, since the birth of the stars. We don't even remember who created it, only that the God's soul was infused with it. It's far older than the Silver Crystal Selinity now carries."

"Silver One..." Endymion gasped, trying to stay conscious. "Need... Will stop..."

* * *

Serenity, despite the thick spell Saturn had placed her under, sat up. She only wanted to sleep, but couldn't fight a song that had suddenly popped into her head. ' _Please stop_ ,' she begged. She tried to get rid of it, but the song only intensified with each passing moment. Fighting Saturn's compulsion to sleep was making Serenity extremely sick, sweat forming on her brow.

She dragged herself through the halls, unaware of the voices calling out to her. Serenity was being pulled, drawn to a similar song that refused to be ignored. Her friends tried to grab her arms, but she ignored them, heading towards the throne room. She was getting close, Serenity stumbling before she stood back up and continued.

"Go get a doctor!" Hotaru cried out, following her sister. "Serenity, snap out of it!"

Serenity shook her head, but the fog only thickened. It was so loud, making her cry out. ' _Stop_!'

' _Silver one._..' the other song called.

Hotaru was relieved to see her father in the throne room, but gasped in alarm when she saw Endymion on the floor, curled into a fetal position. His entire body was trembling in pain, the Earth Prince begging for it to stop. "Dad!" Saturn was already heading for Serenity when she collapsed beside Endymion, their hands accidentally touching as they both slipped into oblivion. For the first time, both slept without dreams, the songs fading to a faint whisper.

Kunzite reached to pick her up, but was violently thrown through a glass window. A red-golden light faded, slightly flickering a warning should any dare to approach again. "What the hell happened?" Nephrite asked, pulling out his sword.

"No!" Rei shouted in warning. She closed her eyes, focusing on the two crystals. Rei could feel the two separate minds, their souls connected to Serenity and Endymion. "To pull them apart will only anger the crystals further."

"Serenity has no crystal," Hotaru said.

"No, but her mother does. We never fully figured out what it could do, only that it was different than the ones her royal guards possessed."

"We can't leave them like that!" Kunzite grunted, holding his side painfully. Suddenly the room was bathed in golden and silver light, taking Endymion and Serenity with it. "Now what!"

Saturn released a string of curses, inventing new ones in a matter of seconds. If he had been angry before, he was thoroughly enraged at the disappearance of his daughter and the High Prince of Earth. "Find them!" Soldiers were put on high alert, all the inner and outer kingdoms ordered to search for them.

* * *

Endymion instinctively pulled her closer, afraid the music would start again if he let go. He had been faintly aware of Serenity reaching for his hand, and then everything had gone silent. She turned over, her face against his chest. His eyes flew open, Endymion sitting up in alarm. Where the hell was the castle and what had happened to their clothes.

He started to pull away, but the crystals protested violently by loudly slamming into his head. ' _Stop_!'

' _The Silver One_!' They cried in unison.

' _Dammit, I know who the hell she is, but couldn't you have left our clothes! She's going to flip out!_ '

' _Why? You are destined to be together_ ,' another voice said, different from the golden crystal. He didn't see one around Serenity's neck, but he knew she was somehow connected to one.

' _It's not that simple! Please, I won't leave her, just give us our clothes back._ '

' _Clothes are unnecessary,_ ' the golden crystal commented, as if it thought Endymion's request foolish. ' _Have you not desired her like this, imagined her in such a way_?'

' _Dreams and reality are two different things!_ ' Endymion argued, turning his back away from Serenity's all too perfect body. They were in a valley of flowers he had never seen, trees scattered in different locations. In the distance, he could make out a golden structure. ' _Where are we_?'

' _Home_ ,' the two voices echoed in unison.

' _Are you going to give back our clothes?_ '

The crystals reluctantly agreed, still not understanding why he would want her without in his dreams, but within reality. They weren't the clothes he had been expecting, finding himself dressed in a white tunic with golden leaves on his head. On his feet were brown sandals, Serenity dressed in a white dress that might as well have left her without the clothes he had requested.

On his hip was a light sword, while Serenity possessed a harp that was close by. Leaning over, he brushed back the blond curls around her throat, her hair having been pulled back by a golden circlet. It fell to her ankles in perfect waves, not making it any easier for Endymion's resolve. "Serenity," he whispered against her ear.

She flipped over, throwing her arm around his waist. Her lips were pressed against his throat, endangering every good intention he had ever possessed. "Dammit, Serenity, if you don't wake up I refuse to be held responsible for what happens next!"

Blue eyes slowly opened, regarding Endymion in a sleepy daze. She had been sleeping so soundly, to wake feeling safe and warm. The nightmare had vanished, replaced by golden sunshine and laughter all around her. It took her a moment to realize she was against Endymion, the High Prince gritting his teeth in obvious pain. "Did I hurt you?" She asked with concern.

Endymion glared at the woman, wondering how she could be so naive. "Serenity..." he growled. Was he angry with her? His eyes were glazed, filled with a fierce longing. Serenity, picking up his thoughts gasped, but not soon enough. The High Prince rolled her beneath him, trapping her arms to the ground. "You little minx," he whispered. "I forgot that you could read my emotions and thoughts."

"You know who I am?"

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't figure it out?"

"Endymion..." He had meant to do this in the gardens of Lunaria, lowering his lips against her trembling mouth. Serenity gasped, giving him entry to explore further. Nothing had prepared him for this moment, feeling as if he had finally died and gone to heaven. Endymion forced himself to stop. helping the still disoriented Princess to her feet.

He could think of better things to do than explore, purposely projecting his thoughts towards Serenity. She stepped back in alarm, feeling as if her clothes weren't enough to protect her. Endymion gave her a devilish grin, the one she was all too familiar with. "Don't you dare look at me like that!"

"Would you prefer that I act upon my male instincts instead?" He teased, satisfied to see her blush. Endymion had been right about the princess. Serenity knew how to push people away, but when it came to personal relationships, she didn't know how to react.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, looking away from him.

"Serenity," he whispered, gently pulling her against him. "I have no desire for the Lunarian throne and never will. Elysion is my home, and I love it there."

"But..."

"Is that why you try so hard to hate me?"

Serenity lowered her eyes, unable to meet his gaze. "No," she finally admitted.

"Then tell me. You weren't like this before I left four years ago. What happened?"

"Do you remember the nightmare?"

"Hai, but you never told me about it."

"You and everyone I cared about was slaughtered by the war you now fight. At first, I thought it was only a nightmare, but it was the same every night. I thought if I kept you at a distance, it wouldn't hurt to lose the best friend I've ever had since I was a baby."

"Sere..."

"No! I can't do this! If you die..."

"Serenity!" Endymion grabbed her tear stained face and gently kissed them away. "I would much rather have known love before I die, then to have the little girl I've always sworn to protect suddenly hate me. Another thing, stop trying to be a servant; you're horrible at it."

"Hey!" Endymion silenced her protest with another kiss, his hands moving to her hips. "If we don't get moving," he promised, his mouth moving to her throat, "I'm not going to stop."

* * *

Serenity found that she preferred to walk with her bare feet, holding her sandals in her hands. This was the first time she had ever seen grass, loving the feel and smell of it. "This place is beautiful."

An hour later they came to a golden city, built on the edge of a mountain. Large pillars rose to the sky, a man and a woman sitting on a throne. To his right was another man, wings on his feet, while on the right was a woman of beauty. Not knowing why, Serenity and Endymion found themselves kneeling, knowing they were in the presence of powerful beings.

"Rise, son of Terra and daughter of Saturn." They lifted their heads, still kneeling. "Welcome to Olympus, home of the Gods."

"She looks so much like her," said the woman with golden hair of silk. "Is she...?"

"They have yet to realize who they are Aphrodite. You must rest, dine and then we will talk."

The man beside the powerful god on the throne approached them, smiling in amusement. "Come," he said gently. "It's been many centuries since we've had guests; we have waited long to see the two that we had lost long ago."

Serenity and Endymion stared at each other in confusion, following the man as he commanded. He seemed to float on air, guiding them to table filled with fruits, meet and wine they had never seen nor tasted. They were placed close together, their legs and arms almost brushing together as they ate. Serenity blushed, easily picking up Endymion's thoughts. "Stop that," she hissed, trying not to gain the attention of the Gods watching them.

Endymion grinned wickedly at her, feeling himself relax in the home of the Olympian Gods. He forgot about the wars on Earth, the barriers he had learned to erect as he was forced to kill again and again. Endymion was deadly with a bow, even deadlier with a sword. He excelled during all his military training, surpassing all his teachers in a matter of months.

"Stop what? Serenity, you really should quit reading my thoughts. They're not always for a lady to see or hear."

"You're doing it on purpose!"

A soft chuckle reminded them that they weren't alone, "We have prepared a warm bed and bath. It has been several years since either of you have had a chance to relax and sleep without dreams."

The bed chamber they were taken to was enough to fit ten, a large bed of silks and furs in the center. A warm fire blazed at the back, the wood never running out. In another chamber was a pool of hot water, heated by the mountain. The closing of the door, reminded Serenity that they had been shown only one, meaning that the Gods had assumed both were a couple.

"They can't be serious," she gasped, backing away from Endymion like a cornered rabbit. Laughing, he headed for the bath, already tossing aside his tunic. Serenity quickly turned around, red all the way to her feet. Her father was going to kill her!

"What are you afraid of?" he taunted, swimming ten feet out before settling on the other side. Drops of water dripped from his dark bangs, sliding down his well-defined chest.

"I already had my bath," she replied, jumping beneath the covers. The bed was made of soft feathers, sinking beneath her weight. Serenity forgot why she shouldn't be sleeping in the same room as Endymion, already fast asleep. Endymion shook his head, having already accepted his life with her. The woman had said she would need a protector and a lot of patience. He knew better. A few moments and one kiss he would have her eating out of the palms of his hands.

Not bothering with a towel, Endymion washed his hair, swam around for awhile and approached the bed. Serenity looked so peaceful while she slept, safe and warm. Did they have to return to the world of mortals? It was peaceful here, where the violence of hate and war could never touch them.

Slowly, he pulled back the covers, studying her. Her short dress came to her thighs, rising and falling as she breathed. The bed was more than big enough to keep them separated, but he didn't know if he wanted to keep up the act. Endymion knew one moment of passion would never be enough. He would want her again and again, to hear her screams of pleasure. Strong arms encased her body, his head inches away from her inviting lips.

Serenity was right, he had been purposely feeding her images of what he desired from her, knowing the effect it would have on her. She couldn't fight it forever, nor would he let her. "A day, perhaps two, Sere. I won't wait any longer than that."

Pulling on a fresh change of clothes, Endymion climbed into the bed, already falling under the same spell as Serenity. Forcing himself to move, he managed to reach for the sleeping blond and pull her into his protective embrace. The song of the crystals murmured their agreement, settling down. If every day and night was like this one, he never wanted to wake again.

* * *

"Is it really them, Zeus? No one's seen either of them in so long," Aphrodite whispered.

"Yes and no. Their true power remains asleep, awaiting the time when they will be able to merge with their re-incarnations. This shadow they fight has emerged more than once, taking Apollo first. Before he vanished, he fused all his power into a single crystal, hiding it until the appearance of his re-incarnation. Several Millennia later, Selene met the same fate, torn and exhausted by the same shadow."

"What about Saturn? Will he too fall?"

"Saturn is too powerful to die at the hands of this shadow, but he will suffer before peace is trully found. None will know a fate harder than the ones Endymion and Serenity will be forced to walk. This is not only a test of their love, but strength and courage. The God of Time has seen their future; Saturn will have no choice but to remain strong. They will need him more than they do now."

"Haven't they suffered enough?" Hera asked, wishing for the cycle, fate has spun, to end.

"The guardians of these two will need our power, and we must be prepared to give it when called upon."


	6. Dark Shadow

Dark Shadow

Chapter Six

* * *

Endymion cuddled closer to the warm body, never wanting to return to reality again. If given a choice, he would sleep the remainder of his life, always in this same bed. Her short dress had moved in the night, Serenity's bare thigh draped between his legs. He growled, fighting the urge to pin her to the bed and take her. The last thing he wanted was to act like a savage.

Serenity turned over, moving back until she was firmly pressed against every curved inch of his body. Endymion's eyes flew open, wide awake and aware of the woman his arms held. "Damn, Serenity! Are you trying to kill me?"

She smiled in her sleep, pulling his arm tighter around her stomach as if it were a blanket. He had to leave! Endymion, tried to pull free, but Serenity would protest in her sleep, moving until once again her legs were intertwined with his own. "Stop moving, pillow..." she said sleepily.

"I am not a pillow, Serenity!" Endymion hadn't intended to yell it out, but he didn't know how much more he could take. No sane male would be able to refuse this kind of temptation for long.

"Endymion..." she whispered against his throat. His name was the breaking point, Endymion tilting her head back. Serenity was instantly awake, feeling his hands in her hair, pulling it free of the golden circlet. She attempted to touch his mind and withdrew, staring at Endymion in shock. He couldn't possibly want her to do everything that he was thinking.

His mouth was pure seduction, teasing and manipulating his Lunarian. Endymion knew she was trying to put up her barriers, and dammit, he was so tired of walls between them. Just one time in his life he would like to have something and not have to hide who he was, nor his feelings. He refused to allow Serenity to do the same, not when he knew she felt the same.

Endymion had helped raise this woman from the very first breath that she took. She had been too young four years ago; not any longer and they both were aware that he wanted her as a woman. Serenity saw no thoughts of her being a Queen or a Princess, Endymion could only think of her as the little girl he had protected all his life. He wished to continue protecting her, to keep every nightmare she ever had away.

"Serenity..." he growled between breaths, nipping her throat. Endymion worked himself lower, tugging at the ties on her shoulders. Serenity gasped, feeling one fall free as he moved towards the other.

"We can't..." she weakly protested, whimpering as his hands moved beneath the hem of her dress. To her horror, the crystals had forgotten to give either of them undergarments. Endymion, realizing this also, gave a lazy smile, his hands resting on her hips.

"Give me one good reason to stop, Serenity," he whispered, pulling the material away from her shoulders, and dropping it at the edge of her breasts. He placed searing kisses on her exposed flesh, shifting all his weight until she was completely beneath him. Her mind was screaming for them to stop, but her body had a different mind to allow Endymion anything he wanted.

"You're too old for me..."

"I don't think that stopped your mother when she married Saturn."

"That doesn't count!" Serenity cried out, feeling his teeth scrape against the swell of her breasts. He nipped her through the material, feeling her shudder beneath him. "Saturn... is..."

"You're as immortal as they are, Serenity. Strike one... I hope you have better reasons than age to stop me."

"If you weren't distracting me, I could think of one!" Serenity struggled to think, his hands electrifying every nerve in her body. They had stopped moving, but not his all too experienced mouth. "You're an impossible flirt!"

"You've noticed," he chuckled, tugging the material another inch. "If you're expecting me to lie, then you'll be waiting awhile. Sainthood is hardly my best quality, but I can quickly divert all my attention to one; she happens to be blond, blue eyed, and possesses a nasty temper. She's attractive, sexy too a fault and far too beautiful for her own good."

"I'm not experienced enough." It was a weak excuse and they both knew it.

"Serenity, if I wanted experience, I would have gone to the local tavern!" He met her gaze, letting her see how much she affected him. "This isn't just a onetime fling for me, not when I can think of so many ways to drive you completely senseless. There were times when I thought of you on Earth in the past four years, and the idea of you choosing another man to marry you, infuriated me for some reason. I'm glad you thought of them as idiots!"

He tugged on her hips, moving her into a more desirable position. "If you'd stop trying to find reasons to avoid me, Serenity, you'd realize you feel the same. Why were you really trying to avoid me? Why didn't you tell me from the start that you were Serenity instead of a servant that couldn't even serve a cup of coffee?" Serenity started to look away; "Don't you dare, Serenity! If you're not going to answer, then I'll do it for you."

"The nightmares you were having; they were because of the shadow I started fighting four years ago. You sensed it, and after I left, it stayed connected to you. Serenity, you're not avoiding me because you hate me, but because you're afraid. I'm not letting you go so easily, Lunarian." Endymion knew he had her, watching all the fight drain from her tense muscles. "As for the experienced part, I'm more than willing to teach you anything and everything you wish to know. Haven't you figured that out after all the sword lessons?"

His hands moved up to her hips, pausing as he watched her expressions. "Did you really want me to stop?" he whispered, knowing his voice would send her over the edge. Serenity's whimper was all the answer he needed, his arms shredding the light material. He hadn't even moved his hands. Serenity stared at him in slight fear, but Endymion quickly gave her other things to think about.

Endymion lowered his head, claiming a swollen nipple that begged for attention. Serenity jerked, but the High Prince simply pinned her with his hips. Raising her hands above her head, he held them in a tight grip, continuing to suckle on her breasts. Using his free hand, he pinched the other, not wanting it neglected.

He sent her images of what he wanted to do to her, watching her eyes glaze over. Each breast, each nipple received equal attention, every bite making her whimper. "Endymion..."

Endymion gave her a devious smile, his grip impossible to break as he took the pieces of her dress and tied her wrists together. Securing it to the bed rail, he sent her an image of where he was headed. Serenity bucked, crying out as his hands made a path down her sides. "Open them," he commanded, his voice soft velvet.

Trembling, she slowly did as he asked, curious and afraid. Endymion spread them further, using his shoulders to keep them apart. His arms circled around her thighs like bands, securing her in place as he lowered his head. Serenity moaned, feeling his fingers spread her nether lips open. "Endy..." All thought was erased from her mind, his tongue licking her in the most sensitive place on her body.

She never knew such pleasure existed, warm liquid dripping on the bed. Endymion growled, wanting her with a fierce desire. He wanted her completely under his spell, but how did he continue to feed her sexual arousal into a frenzy. The crystal around his neck flared, sending a golden light through and over her body.

Serenity shrieked, her body arching several inches off the bed. A wave of pleasure slammed into her so hard, that Endymion had to pull back, watching her gush onto the bed. Again, the golden light washed over her, the reaction the same. Endymion was speechless, watching the crystal fully amplify every sexual need she had.

Her blood burned, every nerve on her body being stroked by the strange light possessed by Endymion. Serenity's nipples tightened almost painfully, a tear of pleasure escaping to hit the pillow. Endymion renewed his attack on her clit, his tongue wrenching a shattering scream from her. His arms held her down, his teeth nipping at the swollen flesh, his lips sucking.

The crystal was far from finished, deciding Endymion needed to be helped along. The High Prince roared in pleasure, close to exploding before he ever had a chance to take her. The crystal kept him painfully hard, but didn't allow him to release. Endymion shredded his clothes, no longer in control of his thoughts.

He slowly entered her, testing her before he moved further. Serenity thrashed her head back and forth, feeling another wave wash over her. Endymion surged forward, the crystal immediately taking her pain away. He snapped her restraints, burying his face against her neck, holding her as he drove into her.

Endymion cried out in frustration, needing to go off, but the crystal was holding it back intentionally. With Serenity, it was just the opposite, the crystal keeping her body so aroused that she never knew when one orgasm started and the other ended. He was going insane! Pulling out of her, Endymion flipped the blond onto her stomach, ignoring her loud protest.

Serenity bucked, cried and begged for him to re-enter her, and with a savage growl he plunged all the way in. Neither of them could think, driven by a primal need as old as the stars. Endymion whimpered, pounding harder into her, wanting and needing to release. Serenity's nails clawed at the sheets, leaving deep marks that drove Endymion deeper into his sexual haze.

He felt it build, the crystal not allowing it to fully release until they both started to scream, Endymion pouring his seed into her for several minutes. Serenity's body continued to shake with the aftershocks, too weak to move. Endymion couldn't pull out, rolling over to keep his weight off her.

Their hair was soaked in sweat, the sheets drenched. Endymion was so exhausted, but heaven help him, he wanted her again. ' _Later_...' he barely recognized the voice of the crystal, a golden light sending them both into oblivion.

As they slept, the golden crystal pulsed, it's warmth dancing across Endymion's skin. Its light grew brighter and brighter until it bathed the entire room, escaping the windows to wash over all of Olympus. It was his sign that he would soon awaken, the crystal merging completely with Endymion's soul, the two becoming one. ' _Soon, you and I will be of one mind.._.'

Endymion's grip on the Lunarian tightened, never wanting to let her go. She was his, and damn anyone that would be stupid enough to take her. The crystal had fed this desire, knowing the High Prince could never find another after tonight. ' _Protect her_...' Endymion heard this again and again until it had become an instinct.

* * *

Hera was growing impatient, wanting to speak with Serenity more. "Are they ever going to come out? They've been in there for two weeks!"

Zeus and Hyperion laughed, knowing all to well why the two had been unable to leave their room. They had all felt the power of Apollo. He was close to awakening, but none of them knew when or where. A few hours later, they saw Endymion and Serenity approach, an arm wrapped possessively around her waist. She didn't seem to mind, her long hair flowing at her ankles. Endymion had tossed the golden circlet someplace, liking her hair free. "Are we late?" He asked, a lazy grin on his face.

Zeus lifted a brow, watching Serenity blush. Endymion was still tempted to take her again, but he was hungry and wanted to explore. As if reading his mind, "You may stay for a few more days, time having no affect. When you return, only a day will have passed in your mortal world."

"Does that mean everything we did here won't..." Serenity bit her lip, afraid to ask the rest. Everyone laughed, Hera walking over to take Serenity's hands. "Come, I have much to show you here. The others will take care of Endymion."

Endymion reluctantly released her, but was content as long as it was Hera with Serenity and not one of the other males. He was all too aware of their reputations with women. Zeus and Hyperion led him through a maze of gardens, coming to a pasture with several horses. Raising a horn to his lips, Hyperion released a blast, the horses parting for one that flew towards them. He was so fast, that his hooves caught the blades of grass a fire, long golden wings stretching out to their full length.

He didn't know why, but tears formed at the edge of his eyes, as if he knew this magnificent animal from a dream. "His name is Helios, a Pegasus of the sun. He has agreed to join you on Earth, to help battle your enemy."

'It has been awhile,' the Pegasus greeted, brushing his muzzle against Endymion's neck in affection.

"I may not make it out of this alive," he warned, stroking the soft coat. Strangely, it did not burn his hands.

"Your war with this shadow is only the beginning. Everything has been set into motion; the rest is up to the chosen eight, Serenity and yourself. If you are successful, one day you will return here to never fight among the mortals again. All we ask is that you be patient, for the final battle will not occur for a long time. The creator of this shadow and others like it are slowly approaching. You must be ready to face it when the time comes."

Endymion didn't understand the future Zeus described, but knew that he had no choice but to follow through with what fate had in store for them. "Thank you."

* * *

Hera helped dress Serenity into a silver gown, a slit moving up to her thigh. It was so revealing, but the Goddess didn't seem to care as Hera continued to decorate her hair with lilies. A few words, and her hair was a mass of wavy curls, cascading down her back to her feet. Serenity truly felt happy here. Sensing a change in her aura, Hera called for the animals, several deer and rabbits approaching. To Serenity's surprise, they came to her, each wanting to be held or stroked.

Kneeling, she accepted their love. "Serenity," Hera whispered, holding a small fawn. "You have to believe in your own strength and love for those you care about. To lose hope, then everything will die the way that you've seen it. Yes, you may lose this one battle, but there will be others and Endymion will need your courage and strength."

Hera placed a ring of roses around the woman's neck. "Serenity, child, you will not be alone. The time is soon approaching when all of us will throw in our power to the guardians that have chosen to protect you. Still, the ultimate victory will fall upon Endymion and yourself. The nightmare plagues you, because you allow it power over your heart. Face, it head on, and its grip will loosen."

"This shadow grows on the fear and pain of others, needing the negative energy to thrive. Like these animals, you have the gift to change the hearts of all mortals. If you truly believe, then nothing will be strong enough to stop you."

"Is it true that I'm the re-incarnation of Selene? I've heard people whisper about it."

"What do you believe?" Hera asked.

"I have dreams that aren't my own and sometimes I'm sad for no reason."

"Selene lost hope..." Hera sighed. "You must find the strength to believe in yourself. This is a battle you must fight on your own."

"What was she like?"

"Everyone loved her," Hera said. "She was the daughter of Hyperion, one of the ancient Gods. You saw him earlier with Zeus."

"What about my father, Saturn? He's never mentioned Olympus."

"His story is a difficult one to tell. His wife, Rheia, was a mortal and mother to the Olympian Gods; Zeus (Jupiter), Hades (Pluto, the God of Time and the Underworld), Hera, and Poseidon (Neptune). Saturn's true name is Kronos, one of the two Titan Gods. Hyperion was the other."

"What happened to Rheia?" Her silence frightened Serenity, hugging a small fox cub close. "She died..." She nodded, unable to fully tell Serenity of that horrible day. "Please, you must tell me what happened. Why does father never speak of her or this place?"

"Saturn left Olympus after Rheia's death. The shadow you fought took control of the Terran planets, changing normally kind and gentle people into killing machines. Saturn was forced to destroy them all, using a power he's always regretted to this very day. He's aware of the threat on Earth, and has recently discovered its true nature."

"Will he... If anything happens to us..."

"Saturn will not hesitate to drop the glaive of destruction. Nothing will be spared from his judgment, but in doing so everything will be reborn to start again."

"That would include the shadow."

"Hai."

"How do I stop it?"

"We don't know if it can be stopped," Hera admitted.

* * *

Endymion watched the stars, enjoying how clear the sky was. It was calm at night, giving him time to think. There was so much depending on Serenity and himself, that at times he thought it would be too overwhelming. Hyperion had told him the story behind the crystals, the eight that protected the Silver and Golden ones.

Selene had been one of the last still fighting against the shadow, each God or Goddess that had fought alongside her, giving Selene their power in the shape of a crystal. Exhausted and badly injured, she had hidden in the caves of Lunaria, chanting an ancient spell taught to her by her father, Hyperion. She had no knowledge of Apollo disappearing, to be re-incarnated in the distant future. Selene was lying on the cavern floor, the eight crystals circling above her. Tears streamed down her face as she whispered the last words of the spell.

She began to fade in a silver light, fusing her soul into a single Silver Crystal. Her spell was designed to release the Gods from the crystals, but only when Selene had re-awakened in her re-incarnation and separated them from those that were destined to protect her.

The crystals, except for the silver and golden one, were the Gods themselves, still weakened from their war with the shadow that he now fought. Would it never end? Gentle fingers stroked his hair, bringing him back to reality. Her eyes were so blue, no longer filled with the fear of the future. Tilting his head back, he claimed her waiting mouth, holding the hand on his cheek. He could never love her enough.

"We have to return," she whispered, letting him pull her into his embrace. Everything was so uncertain, but for the moment, she was the happiest she had ever been.

"I know. Let me hold you for a moment longer; we may not get another chance."

"There will always be another chance, Endymion."

Throughout the night, they sat, enjoying the summer breeze together. At the first signs of morning, they stood, looking behind them to where the golden structure stood. One day they would return, and that more than anything was a promise enough to never give up hope for what lied ahead.

* * *

Saturn leaned over the balcony, needing to rest. He heard music shimmering behind him, a golden and silver light returning the two he had an entire system looking for. Serenity smiled, moving towards her father, brushing her fingers against his strong back. Startled, he whirled, blinking in surprise. "Serenity..." Endymion was already disappearing down the hall, having his own battle to plan.

The dark circles under her eyes were gone, replaced by a soft expression that was calm and accepting. "Sorry if we worried you. It seems the crystals have a mind of their own."

He studied her closer, noticing her style of clothing and the silver streamers mixed in with her golden hair. "Were you..."

"Why didn't you tell me about Olympus?" she asked, her eyes laughing at him. "I thought only mortals feared your power, but apparently I was wrong."

"You were on Olympus?"

"Hai. Endymion and I learned a few things that makes things harder and easier."

She told him everything, about the nightmares, about the future still yet to come. Serenity hated to see the fear grow in his lavender eyes, and gave him a gentle smile. "I need you to promise something," she asked him.

"If you're asking me to accept your death," Saturn snarled, his aura reaching out for her, "don't bother. I can't, and I won't!"

"I'm not asking you for such a request; I would have no right. Mother has the Silver Crystal, and it has the power to keep us alive. If things get as bad as I know they will, then I want her to use it. Please, send us to a time long after you have dropped the glaive of destruction. We can't fight this shadow as strong as it is now."

Saturn swore, pacing back and forth in the empty hall. "Do you have any idea of what you ask, Serenity?"

"If Earth should fall, the other planets will be next. By then the shadow will be far too powerful. You are the God of Death and Re-birth. The people you kill will be re-born in another time and place. Only those you choose to spare will be spared from the glaive. The Crystal, if you don't interfere at the right moment, will kill mother. At the right moment, drop the glaive and keep death from taking her. We will have already been sent to where you decide."

"Is there no chance," he asked her.

"All the Gods, especially Hyperion know you alone can with stand the influence of this shadow. A person is faced with two options when faced with it; join or die. Elysion is the last city standing on Earth and Endymion knows this. He is preparing to return to Earth as we speak; I will be joining him when the time is right."

Saturn almost told her no, but knew she would defy anything he said. "Who are the others?"

"You will know."

"Serenity..."

"Father, I need you to do this. Please, you alone will remember the events that will take place. I will need you in the future; we all will."

Saturn said nothing, watching his daughter leave him. He closed his eyes, preparing himself. Why was fate so bent on taking everything away from him? Saturn would grant Serenity's request.

* * *

Endymion couldn't breathe past his four personal guards slamming him against a wall, demanding a thousand questions and lecturing him at the same time. He didn't know who was angrier, the strict and always in control Kunzite, or the gentle natured Jedite who loved to play practical jokes.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Nephrite growled, one of the first to calm.

"If you give me a chance to move, I'd gladly change out of it."

His guards glared at him, refusing to allow Endymion out of their sight again. "Do you four mind?" Endymion growled, still unable to move an inch since entering the room.

"We're still deciding," Zoicite challenged back. "Kunzite came up with a great idea on how to keep you out of trouble for the remainder of our time on Lunaria."

Endymion crossed his arms, daring his lead General to try it. To his horror, Kunzite cracked his knuckles, disappeared into his room and returned with several inches of rope. "No!" He tried to fight them off, but the four of them had the upper hand and had him tied to a chair in two minutes. "Dammit! If you don't untie..." Jedite stuffed a sock in his mouth, unaffected by Endymion's threats.

He knew his guards would be angry about his disappearances, but did they have to restrain and gag him. Nephrite leaned over, "We're not untying you until after the ball tomorrow night. Ignoring his furious protests, the generals took turns in guarding their prince, each getting the rest they all needed.

* * *

Several hours later, he managed to work himself free, tossing Zoicite flat on his back. "If either of you try something that stupid again..." Zoicite tried to flip Endymion, but he had never been very good in unarmed combat. "I'm heading for the shuttle in about five minutes and I'm ordering that the four of you guard the inner princesses."

"You're returning to Earth..."

"That's exactly what I'm doing and no, none of you are to follow!"

"We're your personal guards!"

"You're my best friends and I won't see any of you killed!" Endymion roared. "To make sure you don't alert the others," slamming Zoicite into the same chair he had been sitting in, "You're going to sit right here until the others wake up or return." Zoicite yelped at the ropes biting into his skin, Endymion doing a far better job than they had done. Running into his room, he quickly changed into his black armor, belting on his sword before he escaped out his window. It was starting to become a bad habit.

Endymion tracked down his father, finding Saturn instead. "She will follow in your father's ships," Saturn said. The High Prince nodded, knowing this wasn't easy for Saturn. He met the Death God's gaze, "Don't hurt her," was his only warning, giving his full permission to proceed.

* * *

Saturn found his wife in the throne room, making final decisions with King Stephon and Queen Terra. She was deathly pale, confirming Serenity's vision of the future. "Endymion's returning to Earth."

"He's here?" Stephon asked.

"What he's about to face should be our main concern." Saturn commanded, taking charge. Selinity stared at her husband in shock, rarely seeing him so serious and determined. "This Shadow has grown so powerful that anything you do now will be pointless. Why have you never asked for help?"

"We can fight our own battles," Stephon replied stubbornly. "Elysion will win."

"Elysion will fall, as will the Alliance!" Saturn growled. Selinity paled, praying he was wrong. "Your wife has tried to warn you, but you're too arrogant to see the truth. We've lost too many of the immortals to allow Terra to die now!"

"Where is my son?"

"Endymion has chosen to fight this battle alone, and is returning to Earth as we speak."

"He can't possible win on his own," Terra gasped. "Please, you must stop him," she begged.

"The hand of fate has already been spun. Whether he fights the battle on Earth or here on Lunaria's very doorstep, will make no difference. Stephon, your son will not be made to suffer this burden alone. Prepare his guards and get ready to leave. If Elysion should fall, Earth will no longer be an ally."

* * *

Kunzite swung his sword, working out his frustration. A day had passed since Endymion had left for Earth and they were just now finishing the repairs to the other shuttles. 'Damn him! "You worry about him," came a soft voice. Lowering his sword, he glanced at the princess standing a few feet away.

"He's going to die," Kunzite growled.

"Perhaps," she said, picking up a sword from the wall. "Need a sparring partner?"

Kunzite raised a brow, but said nothing as he saluted with his sword and began the attack. She was good, blocking each strike with expert precision. 'She's good.' Time seemed to slip by, Kunzite working himself up into a sweat. She was starting to tire, but he didn't let up. Her eyes sparked at the challenge, pushing herself despite the screaming of her muscles. With a sweep of his feet, she was knocked flat to her back, a sword pressed against her throat.

"I thought Endymion was good," she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"He's the best actually. Alone, none of us can defeat him in sword or unarmed combat."

"Endymion will return," she whispered, accepting his hand to help her back up.

"I'd prefer it if he were alive," he growled, worry in his silver-gray eyes. They were captivating and Minako thought she could lose herself in them forever."

"Serenity says he's still alive, and I believe her. She's different somehow, but I can't figure out how or why?"

"Will you escort me to the ball tonight, before you have to leave for Earth?"

Kunzite sighed, knowing he couldn't refuse. "As long as I get the first and last dance."

Minako laughed, already heading for her rooms. "As far as I'm concerned, you can have them all."

She didn't see the hidden smirk, a male arrogance that his friends would recognize. 'I had planned on it anyway, Minako.' He liked the Princess of Venus, more than just a casual interest. If things weren't so bad on Earth, he might have pursued his interest.

* * *

"You're crying," Zoicite whispered, brushing away her tears. He had been sitting with Ami in the library, happy to spend a little time with her before he left for Earth. It had taken awhile for the other Generals to free him after Endymion had left, giving the High Prince enough time to sabotage everything.

"It's silly..." she whispered.

Setting aside his book, he moved in front of her, kneeling until they were eye level. "You're much prettier when you smile, princess. Please, for my sake, smile until I leave."

Crying, she threw her arms around his neck, wanting to keep all their conversations engraved in her thoughts. "Did you have to be so nice?" She whispered. "I..."

Zoicite gently cupped her chin, taking her lips in a shy kiss. Ami had often read about love in books, but this is the first time she had ever been kissed. Knowing this might be their last moment together before he left, she opened her mouth, hearing his gasp of surprise. Hazel eyes shook with emotion, his hands stroking her tear stained cheeks. "Don't cry," he whispered, kissing away every tear that fell.

She laughed sadly, "Give me a reason not to," she challenged him. Zoicite, uncaring of the books that fell to the floor, pushed her back against the comfortable chair and took her lips with a fierce longing. He would not return to Elysion, die, and not have at least kissed this beautiful princess senseless first.

Long into the night he held her, watching a shooting star fall. Silently he made a wish, that if they were granted a second life, they would meet and be able to finish what they started in this library. "Ami, one day we'll meet again, and I won't let you go."

"Promise," she whispered, curling closer to his warmth. They had managed to climb into the small couch together, Zoicite cradling her smaller body close. In a short amount of time, he had fallen fast and hard, wishing he could tell her everything that he felt.

"Always," he vowed. Ami fell asleep in his arms, a smile on her innocent face. More than anything, Zoicite wanted to wake every morning, just to see that same smile. "I love you, Ami."

' _Protect her_ ,' a male voice echoed in his mind. ' _Prevent the future in the next life, and she will be yours_.'

"Who are you?" Zoicite asked. Silence was his only answer; the voice already having slipped back into it's dark oblivion.

* * *

Ignoring Saturn's warning, Rei continued her fire readings, ever mindful of the shadow that had tried to attack her a couple of days ago. Not expecting anyone to disturb her, she gasped when she heard a man speak close beside her. "Can you really see the future?"

"No one's allowed in here," she hissed.

"It looks so..." Jedite reached to touch it, but Rei quickly knocked him out of the way, finding herself on the floor with him on top.

"Never touch the sacred fires of Mars; I'll never be able to fix the damage."

His gaze glanced back at the fire, "You sit so close and it has such a powerful pull. I couldn't help but walk in when I saw the fire burning. I never thought..."

His blue eyes were wide, torn between the Raven-Haired girl beneath him and the sacred fire that called to him. "What?" she growled, afraid to move.

"I never thought to see a goddess. You're hair, it fans out like the wings of a raven, and your face looked serene and peaceful. Rei flushed, trying to make the General budge. She might as well have been trying to move a granite wall. "You're trying to run, aren't you," he teased. "I apologize if I frightened you."

Rei gave him a secretive smile, leaning up to capture his lips. Forgetting that she was pinned beneath him, Jedite relaxed his grip, suddenly to find himself in the reverse position. "I run from no one," she whispered, already disappearing down the halls.

Jedite jumped to his feet, searching the castle for her. Finally, after hours with no results, he could hear heavy shouting from the training rooms. In the center of the room, standing on a large mat, were Rei and Makoto, each going all out as Haruka watched them. He had been aware they knew martial arts, and couldn't take away his eyes as she watched the fire priestess move. She was perfect.

Rei's body twisted and curved around Makoto's attacks, her feet barely brushing against the floor. Jedite couldn't resist, moving towards the pair in powerful strides. Haruka started to protest, but one shake of his head held back her command. She was curious to what the Earth general would want, his gaze never leaving Rei. Haruka smirked. She had seen this man fight, and Rei was in for a rare lesson.

Jedite always got what he wanted, and now it was a certain woman that had caught his eye. Sweat ran down Rei's brow in concentration, her attention completely focused on the woman in front of her. For weeks she had studied every one of Makoto's moves, moving in for the final attack when Makoto stumbled back in surprise. Makoto never dropped her guard, and thinking Haruka was trying to sneak up on her again, she swung her foot around to have it caught in an iron grip.

The General laughed in amusement, tucking the leg beneath his arm. "Jedite! What... are you doing here?" she gasped between ragged breaths.

"Spar with me," he demanded. Jedite would not be denied, and everyone present backed off, leaving the two alone.

"I have classes..."

Jedite backed up, forcing her to do the same. She had excellent balance, but for how long? Rei was exhausted with her match with Makoto. "I'm not backing off."

"Let go!"

"Make me."

Rei swung her other foot up, hoping to catch him off guard, but to her dismay and discomfort, she had no choice but to hold herself up with both hands, her legs trapped against each side of Jedite's ribs. There was no one to plead for help, Rei in a vulnerable position. "What do you want?" she growled in annoyance.

"A dance partner tonight!"

"What?" she choked. Rei was straining to hold her balance, but her arms were starting to hurt and she slowly sank to the floor.

"Princess of Mars, please dance with me at the ball tonight."

"If this is a joke, I don't think it's funny!" Jedite wrapped his arms around her before she could flee, his breath whispering against her ear.

"Am I laughing?"

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression earlier, but I don't want or need anyone!"

"Is that what you tell yourself?"

"This conversation is finished!" Jedite tightened his grip, trapping the fire priestess against his body. "Is it?" Rei blushed, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. The harder she resisted, the closer he molded himself against her womanly curves.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty!"

"How can one so beautiful, be so alone?" Jedite touched her tender neck with his lips, knowing the havoc he was causing to her senses. "Your mind says one thing; your body another."

"No...," Rei moaned, tilting her head back for more. She had never felt anything like this before and she gulped for air.

"Please..."

Capturing her lips, Jedite silenced her weak protest, his hands slowly caressing her stomach. Ending the kiss, he nuzzled her neck, "I'll see you at the ball, unless you want to finish what we started?"

Rei was trying to regain control of her senses, but something about Jedite threw her psychic abilities off. ' _Why can't I read him?_ '

Jedite sensed her confusion and smirked, not willing to give his secret away until after... Bowing, he gave the princess one last soul searing kiss before he left, a hidden promise in the depths of his blue eyes.

* * *

Nephrite thought he had died and gone to heaven, reaching for another without thinking. A light tap on his hand, made him pull back, the young princess smiling at him. "You can't expect me to stop with only one!" he protested.

"These are for the ball tonight," she laughed, taking the tray of cookies before Nephrite ate them all. "Here, if you're so hungry, I'll fix you some lunch."

At the mention of food, Nephrite's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, his muscular frame sitting in a chair. He was impressed at how easily she moved within the large kitchen, knowing every ingredient and how much to use. In minutes his stomach started to growl, demanding to be fed. Makoto looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open before she remembered to close it. "Sorry," he apologized, a big grin on his face. Could Nephrite help it if he forgot to eat in the past two days?

"Maybe I should have given you the cookies," she whispered.

"Really, I can have them?" Nephrite was already heading for the pantry when he found her in front of him, a wooden spoon ready for the strike. "But..."

"It was a figure of speech. Touch those cookies and you'll be heading to the medical room."

"I'm hungry!" he whined, hoping to pray on her feminine instincts. Makoto was having a difficult time remaining firm, hating to see anyone needing food. "How can I fight a war if I'm too weak from starvation?"

Makoto's brown eyes softened, her lethal spoon lowering. That was all the opening he needed, Nephrite taking it away and running around the kitchen as she chased him. "Give that back!"

Grabbing a bag of flour, she tossed it, finding her target with ease. Nephrite yelped, trying to shake the white powder from his red hair. As the cloud cleared, Makoto covered her mouth, trying without success not to laugh. "You're as bad as Jedite," Nephrite growled, launching himself over the counter. Makoto shrieked, trying to avoid being captured, but he was quicker.

She scissored his feet, but Nephrite countered her move while still on the ground. If it was one thing Makoto couldn't pass up, it was a good fight. Nephrite saw the spark of fire in her eyes, catching her fists before they landed against his chest. "Unless you like it rough," he taunted, his voice a low whisper, "Don't play with the big boys."

"Rough is my favorite style," she snarled back, meeting his gaze. Makoto was used to the opposite sex backing down because she was a girl; Nephrite apparently wasn't of the same mind set.

"I play for keeps, little princess." What did he mean by that? Food forgotten, Makoto accepted the challenge, throwing her head forward. With skilled practice and years on the battle field, Nephrite easily dodged the attack, yanking her foot and flipping her over. "Let's make a wager. If I win, I get the cookies and a kiss from the loser."

"You're not getting my cookies!" Makoto threw out her foot, surprised to see it connect and toss him through the table. She rolled to her feet, finding that Nephrite had done the same. Most men would have called off by now, but Nephrite was far from finished and through playing around. If she wanted a fight, he wasn't about to disappoint her.

Nephrite was aware the people of Jupiter were strong warriors, females included. He had always wanted to fight one, and wasn't about to argue because she was a woman. "If you win, I'll go without another meal."

"But..." Makoto knew the man was hungry, forgetting for a second too long that she was supposed to be fighting him. She barely had time to block his fist, unaware of the other arm coming around to snag her waist. Whirling her around, he laughed at her attempts to break free, her sharp nails digging into his wrist.

"You're a little hell cat."

"Dammit, let go and fight!"

"Fighting isn't always fair." Nephrite was shocked at her strength, Makoto almost pulling free. Strangely, he found himself liking their little game, the princess growling in rage. She hated losing, and this would be the first time to a man other than Endymion or Saturn.

Twisting her entire body, Makoto finally managed to loosen his grip, but Nephrite shoved her against the counter and readjusted his body until she was pinned. Grabbing each hand separately, he placed them on the counter, weaving their fingers together and held them down.

"Sorry little princess, but I never did play fair."

Makoto knew it was pointless to continue, and slowly started to relax. There was flower all over her dress and face, "I'm not giving you my cookies."

"Then you'll have to distract me until lunch is ready," he whispered.

Releasing her hands, Nephrite turned Makoto around and grabbed her hips, lifting her to the counter. "Stay," he commanded, moving towards the door to lock it. Makoto wondered if she should try and run, but Nephrite was already back before she could make up her mind. Her hair was a fallen wave of curls, brown bangs hiding her eyes. Gently he brushed them aside, tucking a strand behind her ear. "Perhaps I'll fight you in the training room next time?" he promised, his lips a breath away from her own.

"The food?" she weakly protested.

"I'll eat it." Suddenly food was the last thing on his mind. A hand cupped the back of her neck, pulling her to meet his starving hunger. He couldn't remember the last time he had been with a woman, apparently long enough when he felt like he would drown and still not get enough.

Makoto started to push him away, but couldn't when her stomach was doing little flips. Her fingers clutched at his black uniform, shocked at how easily she responded. She had hated the men trying to court her in the past, but Nephrite was the not the type to treat her like a porcelain doll or an inferior. Makoto still couldn't believe that he had won; did it really matter that he had held back.

Nephrite, if he had wanted, could have easily hurt her. She could feel that as an arm curved around her back and pulled her against a strong chest, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Makoto would have willingly done anything he wanted, but the smell of a burning pot broke them from their daze, the princess shrieking in horror as she tried to save what was left of lunch.

With a heavy sigh, she gave Nephrite the cookies, devastated that her meal had been destroyed. Not liking the tears that threatened to fall, Nephrite refused to touch them, moving to the pantries to help her clean up the mess and start again. She stared at him in shock, watching him chop up the vegetables and throw them in a fresh pot. "You can cook," she whispered.

He gave her a sneaky smile, handing her some cheese to shred. "Is it any more shocking than a princess cooking?"

"I love to cook," she replied defensively.

"I'm not disagreeing, Makoto. All I'm saying is that rarely do I find a Princess that isn't helpless. Women on Earth are far too dependent on their men, especially pampered ones. They can't do a thing without their servants and the idea of getting their hands dirty is unheard of."

Nephrite continued to tell her about his life on Earth, impressing Makoto as he made fresh pasta from the flour that was still usable. "Endymion and the others respect the fact that I can cook. We're always on the road, and rarely have time to stop in a village for food. They hunt and clean the food, I cook it. You'd be surprised at how good warm blood can make a steamed rabbit." Makoto paled, and he simply smiled. "We're soldiers, and did what was necessary to survive. The five of us have been like brothers, each of us coming from destroyed kingdoms."

"You're a prince?" Makoto gasped.

"Few know of our lineage, and we love it in Elysion. Terra and Stephon took us in as if we were their own sons."

Makoto added in the seasoning, wanting the food as bad as Nephrite. It was rare for Makoto to like someone else's food unless she prepared it herself, but Nephrite knew what he was doing. Preparing and eating lunch, the time quickly passed before they both realized that they had barely an hour to prepare for the ball.

Standing up, Makoto cleared away the dishes and headed for the door. As she was walking towards her room, a gentle tug pulled her back. "Will you do the honor of allowing myself to escort you to tonight's ball?"

Makoto blushed, nodding before Nephrite released and watched her disappear. He had so little time left to enjoy, that this one moment of happiness would be cherished forever into his memories.

* * *

Endymion ran a hand through his ruffled hair, his gaze drifting towards the object in the sky. He wanted to go back, but his obligation to Elysion and Earth held him firm. Endymion knew his friends and Serenity would follow eventually, and hopefully he would have a plan to destroy the enemy before it was too late. Upon arriving home, he was able to forget his loneliness, throwing himself into the work that had stacked up.

There were reports of strange creatures killing or possessing humans. As promised, Helios had joined him a few hours after he had landed on Earth, the sun Pegasus finding the people in his city already under the influence of the Negaverse. Endymion hated the death he was forced to sentence on once good people, but he couldn't afford to lose those that were still loyal to him.

Only one percent of the Earth remained before the Negaverse took complete control, leaving Endymion sitting alone in a room, surrounded in darkness. His head was in his hands, tears shining brightly in his eyes. Everything he had worked so hard for, it had all meant nothing. Endymion knew he had to remain strong, but how could he when he watched the people he had known all his life, be carried back lifeless or possessed?

"Your highness?" A messenger walked into the library and bowed, "Princess Beryl is here to see you from the northern kingdom."

Endymion snarled, but immediately calmed when he saw how edgy the servant was. "Send her in," he commanded softly. The northern kingdom was one of the first to fall to the Negaverse and he had nothing good to say or smile about when the red-haired princess entered his throne room. She wore an ugly purple dress, showing way more cleavage than he cared to see. "Your highness?"

Beryl curtsied, bending too far forward. Endymion bit back a vicious snarl, sparks of hatred in his expression. She seemed not to notice as she smiled at him with jagged and rotten teeth. "Your highness, I've come to double the offer of my proposal."

"Beryl, I may be outnumbered, but I am not a coward or traitor to the people of Elysion. You and I will never be, so forget an alliance and leave. Money means nothing to me; I have more than I'll ever need or want. And for your information, I already have a wife."

"What?" She screamed in fury. "You wouldn't have dared! No one's even seen you with a woman."

"My marriage was witnessed by the very Gods of Olympus themselves! Beryl, I grow weary of this same conversation. Why would I want something so cheap and used? My title and power will never be yours."

"You'll regret this, Endymion!" She shrieked, fleeing from his throne room and into the night.

"Helios!" Endymion called, the golden animal appearing before him. Shimmering, he became a young man, almost appearing to be of about sixteen or seventeen. "Keep your ears and eyes open. If there are people loyal to Beryl, I want them thrown out of Elysion."

"Hai, your majesty. Endymion, the evil runs deep within your planet. Earth cannot be saved," Helios told him.

"I know," Endymion agreed, heading for his balcony. "I made a promise a long time ago, Helios. If I'm still able to fight, I will not stop until the Negaverse or myself is dead on the battlefield."

Left alone in the silence of the night, Endymion covered his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "God Serenity, give me strength. What is one man to do against so many? If you only knew how much I need you with me."

The cool breeze brushed back his hair, the moon flickering in response to his despair. It was strange, but the golden crystal even seemed to be depressed without her near. Unaware, a shadow hovered in the shadows, smiling evilly. Silently, it withdrew, reporting back to the cloaked figure at the edge of Elysion forest. "He calls for a Serenity," it hissed. "She is the one you speak of, your path to obtaining the final victory over Earth."

The woman hissed in cold rage; "It wasn't enough he ignored the women of Earth, but he chose that Lunarian trash! She knows nothing of true power or how to rule a kingdom!"

"What is your command?"

"Find and kill her!"

Fading away, the woman threw back the hood of her cape and called upon the darkness around her. "Please, I need more power!"

"You will have your power, but it will come at a price," a voice hissed. Beryl was terrified, feeling the hatred of the creature rising before her.

"What are you, Satan?" Beryl whimpered in terror.

The feminine voice cackled. "I'm not my idiot brother, I am Metallia, ruler of the underworld and death." Beryl backed up, no longer wanting the power she had demanded. Turning to flee, she ran into a wall of shadows that held her before the entity.

Beryl screamed, feeling her body being ripped apart as Metallia entered her body. For several hours, people heard the agonized cries of a soul being destroyed and reconverted. When the princess awoke, any kindness that might have remained, had been driven from her heart, leaving nothing but cold hatred and darkness.

* * *

Everyone was clearly enjoying the ball, Serenity standing in the gardens as the music played in the background. All her friends were happily dancing with Endymion's personal guards. Serenity was happy for them, wanting them to enjoy what happiness they could. The end was so close. Soon she would be joining her husband on Earth. She hadn't told her father of the marriage on Olympus, and decided that it would remain a secret unless they somehow survived the inevitable war.

The Earth called to her, having the one thing she wanted close to her at nights. She could remember the nights on Olympus, his protective arms wrapped around her as they slept. Those had been the best moments of her life, and she hoped to never forget them.

Her gaze fixed on the Earth, Serenity watched in horror as a flash of darkness engulfed the planet and space around it. "What happened?" Nephrite, getting a drink for Makoto and himself, heard her cry and joined her on edge of the garden.

"Serenity," he asked. Nephrite liked this girl, so different than when they had first arrived several days ago. "What's wrong?"

The darkness was complete, Serenity instinctively reaching for the General's black shirt. "Nephrite!" she whimpered, terror in her voice. "Oh god, it's happening!"

Setting aside his glasses, Nephrite grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Dammit, Serenity, what happened?"

"Earth, it's been completely possessed!"

Nephrite jerked his head to the Earth, growing deathly pale. "It was blue a few hours ago!" He didn't want to leave her alone, but Nephrite couldn't ignore what was happening to his planet.

"Go!" She commanded, shoving him towards the door. "Endymion is there!"

A shadow separated from the darkness of the building, reaching for the frightened Lunarian. "She is the one," it hissed. "Destroy and take her soul."

Serenity screamed, feeling razor sharp claws rip her shoulder. Turning around, she was faced with the ugliest creature she had ever seen, large rows of teeth in its mouth and 5 inch nails dripping with her Lunarian blood. ' _Endymion_!'

* * *

Queen Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter were visiting Selinity when their crystals suddenly flared to life, blinded by the angry color of the Silver one. Mercury's was an ice blue, Mars a fiery red, Venus an orange and Jupiter a deep green.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know; they haven't acted like this since the silver crystal thought Selinity was in danger."

The silver crystal was furious and Selinity paled, "Serenity, we have to find her! I don't know why or how, but the crystal has always responded to her moods and pain."

Stephon, after recovering from his shock, ordered his generals to find her. Nephrite suddenly regretted leaving the princess alone, but when he made it to the gardens, he was cut off by several monsters that kept them busy.

* * *

Serenity was unconscious, her body pinned as the creature continued to slash at her face and back. Rei, smacking Jedite's hand away from her rear, jerked, her eyes flying towards the open terrace. "What's wrong?" Jedite asked, all serious and drawing his sword.

"Serenity, she's dying!"

Her friends seemed to have similar reactions, all racing towards the gardens. Rei didn't even hesitate, flinging her body at the closest monster. "Look out!" Makoto shouted, unable to reach her friend before a tail pierced the fire maiden's stomach.

"Rei!"

Crying, Makoto picked the creature up, a green symbol blazing brightly on her forehead. "I'll kill you for this!"

The other Generals joined her, hacking at limbs and bodies. Jedite was protectively standing over Rei's body, tears streaming down his face. Lunaria was supposed to be safe from the Negaverse!

The monster roared in rage and pain when it flew into one if its companions. Ami ran over to Serenity, covering her mouth in horror. "Serenity, why?"

Filled with an icy calm, Princess Ami stood and glared at the youmas attacking her friends. Blue on her forehead, "Spread out and keep them off your backs," Minako commanded, her eyes snapping with murderous outrage.

No longer concerned about the three generals, all attacks were directed at the three remaining girls protecting their princess, the mothers unable to do anything but watch in sickening fear.

When Selinity lost all hope that they could save their daughters, the crystals of the inner planets entered the girls' bodies, healing Rei.

"Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

Red flames, blue ice, green lightning and orange stars surrounded the four women, changing their long dresses into white uniforms that matched the planets' colors. Tiaras appeared on their foreheads and white gloves on their hands. When the transformation was finished, everyone stared in open mouthed astonishment.

"Take these freaks out!" Venus shouted.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Strike!"

"Mercury Blast!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

The monster, not expecting any resistance, quickly vanished under the assaults of the planetary power. Kneeling beside Princess Serenity, Sailor Venus wiped the tear from her eyes. "She's dying..."

"No!"

Crying in unison, "Some please save her!"

Saturn shook in rage and grief, sinking down beside his daughter. "Apollo!" he roared, the very stars shaking at his echoing call.


	7. Assassination

Assassination

Chapter Seven

* * *

"Apollo!" Saturn roared, the very stars shaken by his call.

Queen Selinity was caught by King Stephon, her body numb at the sight of her little girl. It was happening all over again; she couldn't lose another person she loved so much. Hotaru joined her father and lifeless sister, tears mingling with the river of blood. Her lavender eyes began to swirl, a darkness expanding until it almost engulfed Lunaria.

Saturn, recognizing the power, slapped Hotaru. She blinked, reaching up to touch her face. It hadn't been hard, but enough to gain her attention. "Never lose control unless you're prepared to deal with the aftermath!" he warned. Of his two children, Saturn knew Hotaru would be the one to possess the powers of death and re-birth. Serenity could never become angry enough; Saturn prayed she never became that angry.

"I'm sorry..."

"Never apologize for following your heart. Just be prepared to live with the results, Hotaru."

"My baby..." Selinity sobbed.

' _Endymion_ ,' Saturn called, concentrating all of his mind towards Earth. ' _Endymion, re-incarnation of Apollo, if you truly love her, then hear me._ '

* * *

Endymion was in the process of inspecting his troops, examining rusted or broken blades when he collapsed in pain. His blue eyes turned pure sapphire, a powerful heat exploding in every direction. Thankfully his soldiers scattered out of his way, avoiding certain death. He screamed, a golden light bathing the planet. The monsters that happened to be near the castle defenses, instantly vanished, shrieking in pain as they died.

' _Apollo_!' It was Saturn, calling to his re-incarnation, the golden God responding instantly.

' _Do not resist_!' He told Endymion, ' _You cannot save her unless we merge at this very moment_!'

' _I..._ '

' _You and I are one! Please, do not allow her to die again_ ,' Apollo pleaded. ' _My soul is your soul; the only thing you have yet to do is fuse with the crystal and the power concealed inside! Stop fighting what you are_!'

He felt like his skin was burning from the inside out, Endymion thrashing and screaming wildly. No one could help, everyone stepping further and further back in terror. Endymion couldn't think, couldn't speak with his mind in a haze of a pain. His soul was accepting the full power of Apollo, regaining what he had lost so many millennia ago. Soon the fire surrounding him in a thirty-foot radius died down to a faint glow, the High Prince standing to his feet.

Endymion stared at the moon, a fury of undying hate rising from his lips; "You will not have her! Serenity, don't you dare die! Selene, you must awaken! Dammit, I'll never let you go!"

His aura changed to a red flame, catching the black dirt on fire. Soldiers and innocent citizens of Elysion gasped, clutching at each other in terror. They knew evil, and they knew the power of a god. Endymion concentrated all his energy and power towards the moon, focusing on a single person.

* * *

Saturn smirked at Apollo's entrance, the Sun God and Endymion finally one. Zoicite had grabbed his cloak to cover Serenity's body, but was thrown back by a surge of Golden Power. Only Saturn was able to withstand the full power pushing at him, adding his own great strength.

Apollo was defying all the rules of death, reaching for her retreating soul. He wrapped himself all around her, fighting violently to keep Serenity with him. ' _Selene, don't you dare give up so easily!_ '

' _It hurts,_ ' she whispered, wanting the peace of oblivion. It had been so quiet, and she started to sink back into it, but Apollo dug into her mind deeper.

' _No! Don't you understand, I need you_!'

' _The darkness is too powerful_ ,' she sighed.

' _Then we'll fight it again in the future! Never give up and never allow despair to rule your heart! Serenity, please you mustn't allow your past as Selene to control you any longer. You were always so strong. I love you_...'

Selinity was still holding on to King Stephon, her eyes on her daughter and the golden light that had lifted Serenity's body off the ground. The Silver Crystal around her neck began to glow, regaining its original shine. It flickered, as if in thought. Slowly, it floated towards Serenity's body, its light becoming brighter. Everyone, including Saturn, was forced to look away.

' _I will continue to fight_ ,' she finally agreed. Serenity and Selene's power finally merged, her injuries closing and fading from her body. Her hair became a beautiful silver, the same color the Crystal had been before it had entered her body and became one with her. As her eyes opened, they were no longer an ocean blue, but a soft gray.

"Serenity..." Mars cried, starting towards her friend.

"No!" Jedite shouted, pulling the fire Senshi into his embrace. "The Golden Light will kill you," he hissed in warning.

"But..."

"He's fighting to keep her alive and any interference will not be forgiven lightly."

Serenity's crescent moon blazed to life, wings sprouting from her back. She took in a breath of air, her heart beating once more. Her body spun in the air, rainbow light surrounding her, changing her bloodied clothes to a blue skirt and white body suit, pink knee-high boots and a tiara on her forehead. When her feet re-touched the ground, she gazed at the group of people, a soft smile greeting them. "No more tears," she commanded gently, wiping them away from her sister's face.

"Serenity..."

"Things are happening the way fate has intended, Hotaru."

"Who are you?" Nephrite asked, fighting to keep his composure. Serenity gave him a brilliant smile; not even he could despair when her light wrapped around them all.

"Nephrite, I am still Serenity, the re-incarnation of Selene. My soul remained asleep inside the crystal, awakened by Endymion, Apollo's re-incarnation." Her gaze fell on the four Senshi, each approaching her. "Once again, we have been called to fight this shadow, but like before now will not be our place to defeat it. The evil has been allowed to grow unchecked."

"That still doesn't explain what you are," Jedite said, keeping a tight grip on Mar's arm. He was afraid she would disappear like Endymion and Serenity had done a few days ago.

"I am Love and Justice," she answered softly.

"I don't understand; I thought Selene believed in peace," her mother said.

"To have peace, there must be sacrifices. I have chosen to bare the pain and suffering of those that have died before their time. I, Serenity, have become Sailor Moon, a Warrior for Peace."

Rei was wearing a red uniform, gently pulling away from Jedite. She gave him a warm gaze before she knelt before Selene. "I am Sailor Mars, the Senshi of fire and a servant of Ares, chosen to protect you." The other three Senshi did the same, a color shooting towards the star as each swore their allegiance to Serenity.

Ami was dressed in a blue sailor uniform, her voice steady and confident. "I am Sailor Mercury, the Senshi of ice, wisdom and a servant of Hermes, chosen to protect you."

Makoto now wore a green Senshi uniform. "I am Sailor Jupiter, the Senshi of thunder, lightning and a servant of Athena, the daughter of Zeus. I am chosen to protect you."

Minako, in a orange uniform, was the last to speak. "I am Sailor Venus, the servant of Aphrodite and a Senshi of love. I am chosen to protect you, the leader of the inner Senshi that have awakened to your call. We are the four planets of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter."

The moon Senshi moved forward, silently asking that each stand. "You have been chosen to wield the power of those that have fallen so long ago. Our journey is far from over, and before they can be released to return home, we must accomplish the journey fate has created." Her gray eyes moved towards the Earth, their depths filled with pain and sorrow. "She is dying, and for that I am sorry."

"Can we not stop it," Mars asked.

Sailor Moon sadly shook her head, "Perhaps if we stop it before it grows this powerful, but now is not our time. The only thing we can do is wait."

"Why you five?" Fera, the Queen of Mars, protested.

"This is our destiny, warriors of the Terran system. The fallen ones knew I couldn't fight this alone, so chose my protectors as they fused themselves and their powers into a single crystal. Unlike myself who was re-born, they are still separate from these four girls. When our tasks are finally finished, they can and will return home, releasing these girls to live the remainder of their lives in peace and happiness. That is what we fight for."

Unable to maintain her form, having used too much energy, Sailor Moon once again became Serenity and collapsed unconscious against her father. Saturn gently picked her up, his expression blank of emotion. How could he tell anyone that Serenity's prophecy was tearing him apart? He knew they would live if Saturn did as she asked, but it made it no easier to allow her so close to death's waiting arms.

The four inner Senshi, no longer needing their power, changed back also, surprised to find themselves captured in protective and loving arms. Jedite was the worst, unable to find anything funny to say. He had come too close to losing Rei, and he'd be damned if let her out of his sight.

Nephrite, still worried about Serenity, looked at Saturn. "That demon didn't..." he choked, unable to fully ask his question.

"No," Saturn said. He moved into the castle, commanding Hotaru to follow.

Selinity felt Nephrite's guilt for leaving her alone, and gently touched his arm. "Thank you for trying to save her."

"I deserve your contempt, not your thanks. If I had stayed..."

"No," she cried, pulling the general into her embrace. "My dear prince, you had no way of knowing of the evil here. Please do not blame yourself for what is not your fault."

"You know about my heritage?" He gasped. Selinity nodded and gently kissed him on the cheek before she followed her daughter being carried by Saturn.

Zoicite had Ami in his lap, Rei already carried away by Jedite, Minako resting against Kunzite and Nephrite sitting beside her best friend Makoto. Nephrite sighed, his hand finding the thunder Senshi's hand and holding it. "Until we leave, let's stay like this," everyone silently agreeing.

"What if...?" Zoicite started to ask.

"Let them come," he challenged, his brown eyes trembling violently. "This fight shouldn't depend on these five women; their hearts are too innocent and pure."

"Nephrite?" Zoicite asked, "The golden light, where did it come from?"

"Have you forgotten so soon? It was Endymion, refusing to allow Serenity to die."

* * *

Helios finally arrived and grabbed his friend before he could hit the ground, worry in his golden eyes. "Endymion, are you alright?"

Shaking off his exhaustion and using Helios for support, "Helios, I don't care how or what you have to do, I want Serenity down here now!"

He knew better than to try and reason with Endymion when he was this angry, the high prince's shoulders shaking wildly in fear and anguish. ' _What happened, my friend_?'

Endymion covered his face, hiding the tears that were burning his eyes. ' _She belongs here where I can protect her_!'

* * *

Selinity sat in her rooms, King Stephon and his wife trying to calm the frightened mother. ' _My baby. If it hadn't been for Endymion, she would have..._ ' A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, pulling her into strong arms. "Stephon, she's all I have left!"

Terra rubbed the moon queen's back, her eyes meeting that of her husband's. "What do we do?" she mouthed.

"Selinity, do you want to talk about it?" He softly asked her.

She pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. "I'll be ok," she lied.

"Don't lie to us, Selinity!" Terra snapped. Startled, both Selinity and Stephon stared at her, their mouths hanging open. "I may not be Fera or Marlene, but I do know how it feels to worry and grieve for a child. Dear god, how do you think I felt when I thought I had to tell Endymion about this?"

Not letting her answer, "Endymion loves Serenity and it would have literally destroyed him if she had died!"

King Stephon sighed; "Selinity, as much as I hate to say this, your daughter isn't safe here anymore."

"But...,"

"Selinity, can you honestly say that you can protect her all the time?"

"How do I know you can keep her safe, Stephon? She's one of the few reasons I have left to fight anymore!"

"I have no promises that I can give. Elysion is on the brink of war and we may not be able to win this time. Selinity, I want a promise from you. If the last city falls, I want you to declare Earth as a threat to all members of the silver alliance."

"No! You're my friends and allies!"

"Selinity, my son has been fighting this battle since he was fifteen years old, but the use of dark magic has pushed us back into a corner."

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" Suddenly, Stephon didn't look like the forty-year-old man that she had met, but a tired and worn fighter.

"Pride or stupidity, I'm not sure anymore. At the time, you were busy with trying to strengthen the silver alliance, a task that not even Sol would have succeeded at. The people love and look up to you, which is more than I can say about myself."

She gently stroked his graying head, hoping to ease the pain from his shoulders. "We can't live in the past Stephon. Please don't give up on me."

Terra tiredly walked up to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked at her in alarm, but she smiled at him in reassurance. "It's more than that, Selinity," he whispered, his hands wrapping around Terra's slim body.

Selinity noticed this and looked closer at her friend. "Terra, I've wondered about your sudden trip to the moon and why you've been so quiet. Is there something wrong?"

She looked at her husband and he nodded; "I've been sick for a very long time, Selinity. A month ago, I found out that I'm dying, and have only a few days or weeks left to live. Endymion doesn't know, nor will I tell him."

"What about other doctors?"

"No doctor can save me from the sickness I have. I've lived a long time, Selinity, and I don't regret the decisions that I've made now or in the past. I just pray that my son will never stop fighting after I've gone." Selinity hugged the Earth Queen, finding strength in her words. "Please, you must listen to my husband. Serenity has already chosen to fight this war, and she would be safer where our son can watch her. Besides, they wouldn't think to look for her in the danger zone."

"Can I speak with her first?"

King Stephon nodded and Selinity softly entered her daughter's room, her pale face touched by the moon light. Saturn and Hotaru were beside her, each quiet as they watched Selinity approach the bed. Feeling something sit beside her, Serenity opened her eyes and smiled at her mother. "Mother, why do you cry? Everything will work out," she promised.

"How do you feel about the Earth Prince, Serenity?" Her answer was a warm laugh, Serenity's sorrow fading for just a moment.

"I wanted to keep it a secret, but if it will bring happiness to your hearts before I leave..." Saturn glared at his daughter, starting to rethink that talk he needed to have with Endymion. Hotaru giggled, snuggling closer to her father as if she were still a small child. "Hyperion agreed that Endymion and I should marry on Olympus. The war had already taken so much from us, that this was our way of defying fate's cruel hand."

Selinity hugged her daughter, over joyed that her daughter had finally found a husband. Saturn on the other hand, looked ready to kill Endymion. "The brat could have at least asked first!"

"Do you not approve, father?" Suddenly she looked like his little girl again, and Saturn couldn't find it in himself to stay angry.

"Fine, but if he makes you cry..." he warned dangerously.

"Do you love him?" Selinity asked.

"Love is the only reason I came back."

"Serenity, I..."

"Mother, I'm aware that I won't be staying. However, I ask that you not tell the other Senshi. Until the time is right, they will be needed here."

Hotaru burst into tears, not wanting to see her twin leave. "Sere..."

"Shhh, little Taru. We will see each other again; I promise you."

"Really?"

"Hai."

Weakly, Serenity climbed from the bed and headed for the space ports. Before she left her room, she gave her parents and Hotaru a final good-bye, refusing to shed a single tear. This was the burden she had chosen to bare. Jedite, Zoicite, Nephrite and Kunzite were already waiting for her, easily accepting her as one of their own. They had all trained her as a child, and had no doubt about her fighting skills.

All of them had said their farewells to the Senshi, never mentioning that Serenity would be joining them. The moon grew smaller and smaller, a pilot breaking them from their thoughts as she shouted. "What the hell is that?"

A black ball of fire was heading straight for them. "Evasive maneuvers!" Nephrite commanded, shoving the pilot out of his seat. Hitting the intercom, "Look out!" he shouted to the space craft in front of him. Watching in horror, the object smashed into the side of his King and Queen's craft, killing everyone on board. "No!" Serenity cried out.

Jedite covered her head with his cloak, his heart crying in agony with her. More balls came flying at them, but Nephrite expertly dodged with Zoicite's help. "Endymion!" Nephrite shouted, praying someone would hear them, "Help us! We're being attacked, and I can't land near the castle! I repeat we're being attacked!"

* * *

Helios staggered into Endymion's war room, all the color gone from his face. "What happened?"

"Sit down, Endymion."

"Dammit, quit stalling and tell me!"

"One of the space crafts was destroyed on its way back to Earth."

Endymion crashed to the floor, all the feeling gone from his body. "Which one?" he gasped, not recognizing his own voice.

"I'm sorry Endymion, but your parents are dead."

He wanted to cry, scream, tear something apart, but it would never bring back his parents. They meant everything to him and now they were gone, stolen from him by an enemy he couldn't see nor fight. "What the hell is happening, Helios?"

"I don't know, but if we want to save the other shuttle, we need to get out there."

"We?" Helios transformed, raising on his back two legs before settling back down. Turning, he glanced at Endymion, his eyes telling the prince to climb onto his back. Forcing himself to stand, Endymion pulled his sword from it's sheath, murder blazing in his eyes. "Helios," he vowed, "The person that did this will die slow and painfully."

Getting to the space craft was simple, but what greeted them was enough to make even Endymion snap out of his depression. "What the hell are they?"

"Endymion!" Nephrite roared, slashing at another monster. The four generals had formed a tight circle around Serenity, still too weak to transform again. Growling, Endymion charged through the chaos. "Can Serenity and one of the Generals ride you?" he asked Helios.

"I will allow it," Helios permitted.

"Endymion," Kunzite gasped, glad to see his friend. "This is insanity!"

"It was the minute Serenity was attacked yesterday! Whoever wants her dead, is sparing nothing to do it."

"No one knew she was coming!"

"She isn't the only person they wanted out of the way. This attack was directed towards Elysion as well, and to do that, they needed to take out the main power. Dammit, they're not taking me without a fight!" Losing himself to anguish, he attacked, swung, killed and dodged.

Endymion wasted no time in grabbing Serenity and tossing her to Kunzite. "Get her on Helios and go!"

"Wait!" Serenity shouted, clinging to Kunzite's back. "What about Endymion?"

"He can't fight if you're in the way. Don't worry, he has the best fighters with him." Serenity started to shiver, everything hitting her at once. A mile from the castle, Helios reared up and flung off its riders, shrieking in hatred at the cloaked figure that stepped from the shadow of the trees.

"Greetings Kunzite. Hand her over and I'll spare your life."

"Who are you?" he growled, pulling the princess behind him.

With a laugh, the figure threw back her hood, making Kunzite stand back in horror. "What's the matter general? Does the sight frighten you?"

"What the hell happened to you?" he choked out, unable to look away from her blood-stained lips, her cheeks scared and her swelling stomach.

"A gift from Satan himself. In a few short days, I will give birth to man kind's destruction."

"Beryl!" He growled.

Serenity shuddered at the evil she felt and clutched Kunzite's cape. "Run," she whispered. "You can't beat her."

"She's a woman, Serenity."

"She might have been, but this woman has more power than you can imagine. Please, listen to me. You won't survive if you fight her."

"Serenity's right, you know. However, it's not you I want." Screaming, she flung Kunzite out of her way with a wave of energy, her feet gliding across the ground. "I warned you to give her up."

"No!" Kunzite snarled in pain, trying to stand back up. "What do you want her for?"

"How much is Endymion willing to sacrifice for her? Although, I don't think he would want her back once my master has his way."

Serenity paled, but glared at the evil presence before her. "You will not hurt Endymion!" she screamed, the crescent moon coming to life. With a pain filled cry, Beryl fled, holding her face between her hands.

"What happened?" Kunzite asked her.

"I wasn't going to let her harm anymore innocent people today." Serenity sagged to the ground, suddenly very tired, but she couldn't afford to give into the blackness. Crawling over to the wounded general, she placed an arm over her shoulder and helped him to stand. "Can you walk?"

"Serenity, you can't carry me back to the castle!"

Helios walked beside them, keeping an eye out for further trouble. "Shut up!" she snapped. Kunzite and Serenity slowly made their way home, not knowing if they were going to make it back alive or dead.

* * *

Endymion felt like he had been fighting for hours, losing himself to the inhuman strength that fueled his body. His friends were exhausted, but the desire to live, drove them to continue fighting against impossible odds. When the last demon fell to their feet, they crumpled to the ground on top of each other, breathing in painful gasps.

"We can't stay here," Endymion commanded, the first to leap to his feet.

"That's easy for you to stay," Nephrite grunted, too tired to glance up.

"That's not a request Nephrite! Get up, before I make you! I know you're tired, but we have a castle to defend and it won't happen if we continue to sit here! Now move!"

The generals were a bit startled and hurt by Endymion's harsh words, but when they saw the anguish in his eyes, they knew he was trying to deal with the situation by lashing out with commands and actions. With a tired cry, Nephrite forced himself to stand and fall in behind his friend and leader.

After two hours of marching and slicing through more demons, the tired party finally reached the castle to discover that Serenity and Kunzite were no where to be seen. "Find them now!" Endymion shouted to fresh guards.

"That won't be necessary," Kunzite groaned, staggering in through the castle gates with Serenity. Exhausted, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fell into Endymion's arms before she could hit the street.

"What happened?"

"Helios has been fighting off the demons as we made our way back to the castle. We had an encounter with Beryl. I don't know how, but she's the one controlling the army of darkness, Endymion."

"Set up the parameters around the castle." Lifting Serenity into his arms, he gave a few more commands and left, determined to keep the moon princess from further harm.


	8. Taking Command

Taking Command

Chapter Eight

* * *

Endymion cursed the day he never killed Beryl, but he pushed that to the back of his mind as he carried Serenity's unconscious form to his chambers. Lying her down on his large, double king-size bed, he rubbed at his eyes, refusing to cry. Looking out the windows, he saw several beams of light surrounding the castle, the last and final defense of Earth. ' _How did everything go so wrong?_ '

He needed to sleep, but his mind refused to shut down. Images of his parents floated before him and suddenly he felt like a cad for the things he had said and done over the years. He had never made their lives easy and now when he had the chance to apologize and say he had found his wife, they were gone. Crying out, he punched the wall of his room, wanting desperately to hug his mother again.

To add salt to the wound, Endymion had nearly lost Serenity as well. He had felt her dying, choosing it without a struggle. Endymion found that he was a possessive and jealous man, knowing he could never let her go. Serenity groaned. Glancing at her, Endymion walked to the bed and sat, brushing back silver locks. She was perfection, and of all the things he shouldn't want at the moment, he wanted to take and forget himself in her.

Turning over, she curled deeper into his pillows, her long silver hair fanning out like a blanket. He needed to find a way to save Elysion, but it was wishful thinking. The battle had been lost before it had ever really begun. Did they even have a chance in the future? He found stability in his life with something so simple as her hair. Feeling his touch, she slowly opened her eyes and stared into sapphire eyes. Like herself, both had changed so much in the past two days. "You're alive..." she whispered.

A sad smile touched his lips, "Was I not supposed to be?" Endymion started to stand and stretch his aching muscles, but Serenity quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him down beside her. Sitting up, she wrapped slender arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest.

"Endymion..." she whispered against his shoulder, wanting to tell him how sorry she was for everything. She had loved his parents, and it hurt to know she would never see them again.

Wrapping his arms around her, he started to cry, letting the poison leave his body. Never, not even as a child, had he felt this alone and defeated. "I'm so sorry Sere. If I had known, I wouldn't have allowed you to come here."

Serenity gave him a sad smile, glancing up to meet his teary gaze. "Endymion, we knew this would happen. Besides, I would have been here regardless. Our destinies are together, in this time, tomorrow and in the future."

Gently, she laid him back against the sheets, cradling his weary head in her lap. With a soft and loving voice, she began to sing the song that had been in her mind since she had first seen the High Prince a few weeks ago. It was sad, but soothing as she rubbed his temples with gentle and loving strokes.

Exhaustion finally overcame his tired body and he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him. She chose not to move, afraid he would cry out if she wandered away. In a few short hours, her life had changed forever. "Father..." Serenity cried to the moon. "Please, don't let me down."

* * *

Selinity had started crying the minute she woke up, not knowing if her daughter was alive or dead. Her husband had remained in the throne room throughout the night, saying very little. She knew he was hurting, re-living his past all over again. It was cruel and unfair. All communication had been severed with the Earth, now an enemy instead of an ally.

Only one place had not been destroyed, the once great and powerful city of Elysion. Now it was a prison. It broke her heart to declare war against the Earth, not knowing if Endymion still lived. No one attacked the once blue planet, but anyone leaving the planet was forced to stop and surrender the patrols around the inner planets and moon. All of them were possessed, pure evil.

Some said Endymion to had been taken over, but Selinity and Saturn knew differently. With the power of Apollo in his veins, Endymion would never give up. Her people were concerned about Selinity's obvious depression, but it didn't prevent her from declaring war on Earth if they should attack. Rei, Makoto, Minako and Ami were frantic when they couldn't find Serenity, but the Queen refused to tell them where she was. Hotaru took control of the inner Senshi, ensuring that they be ready for a battle.

With heavy hearts, they headed back towards their rooms, knowing what needed to be done. "Senshi," Venus commanded, "Transform! If it's a fight the Negaverse wants, then we'll damn well give it to them."

"Hai," they agreed in unison.

"Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

Sighing, they looked to Earth as one, knowing they were looking at their final moments. "Destiny's cruel fate," Mercury sadly stated.

For the first time in twenty years, the outer kingdoms set aside all their differences and responded to Selinity's call for help, realizing the common threat to them all. If Elysion fell, the moon would be the next to follow and bring an end to the silver alliance and the peace they had strived so hard to achieve.

* * *

Kunzite sighed, tapping the final buttons for the perimeter. Monsters clawed at their force fields, trying in vain to get in. Death stared his people in the face, but surprisingly, no one cried. He glared at the monsters with cold indifference. If he was going to die, he would never show them fear or tears.

"We don't stand a chance, do we?" Nephrite finally asked, breaking the deafening silence.

"Honestly, I don't know." The others looked at him. Kunzite had always been calm and sure, that when he finally admitted that they might not survive, all hopes turned to the high prince to save them.

"What about the alliance?"

"King Stephon ordered Saturn to declare us an enemy. I have no doubt that he's keeping any threat from Earth away from Lunaria and the other planets."

"Dammit!" Jedite shouted, pacing back and forth. "We can't fight this on our own. What about Serenity? Surely they wouldn't leave her here to die!"

"Either she's been declared a casualty of war, or Selinity isn't going to risk thousands of lives for one person, not even her own daughter."

Zoicite had been sitting silently between his friends, his mind unable to think of any solutions. "What now?"

"We wait for Endymion."

Nephrite hated their current situation, but if he were in the shoes of the Alliance, he would have declared war on the Earth as well.

* * *

Endymion growled at the blinding light coming from his windows, almost shouting for someone to shut it. Tiredly, he rolled over to his side, almost flattening the woman curled against him. "Sorry, Princess. Instead of saving your life, I signed your death warrant."

She looked so small compared to his massive bed, the biggest in his castle. He frowned at the blood and dirt stains on her clothes, worried that she had been hurt. Gently he probed the cuts and bruises, not surprised when he woke her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a yawn.

"There's blood on your shirt."

"We were in the middle of a war zone," she softly told him. Sitting up, she glared at her clothes in disgust. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. How bad is the situation?"

"I won't know until I talk with my guards."

"Endymion..."

"Everything will be fine, Serenity."

"I know. Without the help of the Alliance, it doesn't look to good."

"What...?" he chocked, his eyes staring at her in horror. "Why?"

"If you had seen what Nephrite and I had, you would understand. The battle will not end here on Earth, but on Lunaria. I do not want my friends or family here. You have chosen to fight here in Elysion, and as your wife, it is my right to share this task. All of Earth is pitch black, a lifeless planet except for Elysion. What happened?"

"It started out with some violent uprising that we quickly stomped out, but apparently not all the way. A few escaped, and it grew until it suddenly exploded near the north pole. I don't know, it's like every demon from hell has been released and there's nothing I can do to stop it anymore!"

Curling against him, Serenity tried to calm him. Had she once considered this man a rival? The idea almost made her laugh. "I don't know what help I can be, but I'm here if you need me."

"As much as I'd like to say no way in hell, thank you." Serenity knew Endymion was unaware of her transformation. Apollo had never seen it either, having vanished long before she took up her destiny as Sailor Moon. "I saved your mother's life once, a long time ago," he told her, smiling at the memory.

"Really?"

"Your mother was dying and for some reason I felt compelled to give her my energy. I'm glad that I did. You're beautiful and everything I need and want in a wife."

Smiling, she ran her fingers up and down his chest, "Now it's my turn to save yours."

Cupping her face between his hands, "Serenity, I..." Leaving the sentence unfinished, she gently covered his lips with her own, adding more pressure when he didn't pull away. Endymion thought about stopping her, but when he felt the evil outside his palace, he crushed her against his bed and kissed her with his entire soul.

Looking into his blue eyes, her heart nearly broke at the pain reflected in them. With trembling fingers, she traced the contours of his face, hissing in surprise when he grabbed her hand and slowly began kissing a trail of fire down to her wrist, elbow, neck and ear. Reaching her left ear, his teeth gently grazed the lobe, blowing softly against her delicate skin.

Her arms wound around his neck, afraid that he would be taken from her at any moment. His hands found the ties on the front of her dress and began pulling on them when he felt Serenity tense; "Endymion?"

Sighing, he pulled away, "I apologize Serenity. We have a lot of work and I shouldn't have..."

Clasping his fingers to her breast, Serenity returned the passion, having a feeling these were her final moments. "Stay with me," she whispered against his lips.

"Sere..." he moaned, hungrily devouring her mouth. Whimpering in longing, she helped him discard her clothing, his following quickly after. Moving behind her, Endymion wrapped his long legs around her body, holding her ankles apart while he slowly moved his hands down her sides. "Is this what you want?" he whispered, feeding her mind, with naughty pictures.

Fully fused with the power of the Golden Crystal, he watched the sweat start to form, her gray eyes going wide. It started with a slow fire, touching every nerve and vein in her body. "Endy..." she gasped. Focusing most of the energy in his hands, Endymion allowed her to pull his head down and claim his mouth. He groaned in pleasure, his hands massaging her breasts.

Unaware of what he was doing, Serenity cried out when his fevered touch pinched her nipples, sending a jolt of electric energy down her spin. He grinned, knowing the affect he would have on this woman. She started to scoot away, but Endymion tightened his grip and started a trail of hot fire down her neck. "You like this," he taunted, feeding every word with another wave of his power.

She was so close, but Endymion kept her from release. Serenity started to thrash in mindless pleasure, needing him to take her over the edge. Taking her arms, he moved them around his neck, keeping her breasts tight and the way he wanted them. "Don't move," he commanded, a growl in his throat.

"Endy..." she whimpered.

"Shhh... I know what you want." His fingers began a dance along her skin, making their way down between her legs. One hand remained on her breasts, while the other began to roll and pinch her clit. Serenity screamed, nearly forgetting that she wasn't supposed to release her hold around his neck.

Reluctantly he released her, whispering for her to move towards the rails and get on all fours. She did as he commanded, her fingers curling around the wooden bars. Leaning over, his fingers circled her wrist and with a single word, golden bands secured her in place. He chuckled at her growing excitement, loving to watch her arousal become a pure frenzy. Moving to the edge of the bed, he flipped to his back and moved until his mouth was an inch from her nether lips. Taking his hands, he spread her legs until she was forced to lower her hips, meeting his tongue that started to stroke her wet clit.

She shrieked, unable to pull away. Inserting a finger into her tight cavern, he nipped and sucked at her clit, pumping her slowly in a rhythm designed to drive her crazy. "Endymion!" she cried, begging for him to ease her need. "Oh god, please!"

Not giving her a chance to orgasm, Endymion stopped, moving behind her and grasping her small hips. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Endy..."

He pushed the tip of his throbbing cock inside and stopped. "Say it!"

"Please!" she wailed, wanting him to plunge into her. "You know..." she gasped, trying to push back against him.

He slowly slid into her, pulling back out just as slow. "Is that what you want..." A low whimper was his response. "Perhaps not," he teased. "Maybe this is what you need." Taking her in a powerful thrust, he watched her come a live, bucking and rocking against him helplessly. "You liked that..."

"Endy... Why did you stop?"

Not wanting to disappoint his servant girl, he pulled out and thrust back in, chuckling when she let out a startled cry. "More?" He teased, his next thrust as powerful as the last.

"Yes," she stuttered, her breath coming in gasps.

"I love you Sere, my little servant girl." She smiled, not caring if he called her that for eternity, if he never let her go.

* * *

Serenity felt stiff, but she was glad they had spent time together, knowing it would be her last. Digging through his closet, Endymion came out with a pair of pants and shirt that had grown to short for him when he was fifteen. "Try these on."

"One problem. How do I get into them?" she asked, eyeing the buttons with suspicion.

Despite his depression, he laughed and walked over to her. "I forgot that you always wore dresses." Five minutes later, she was dressed and looking at herself in the mirror. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Frowning, she pointed at her side, "Isn't there supposed to be a sword here?"

"I forgot that you knew how to fight. Have you been practicing in the past four years?"

"Of course, I have! Minako's almost as good as Kunzite now and damn hard to beat."

"I'll try to find one that isn't too heavy for you. In the meantime, let's find the generals."

Serenity looked at all the pictures on the castle walls, marveling at how big the family use to be. The last generation, Endymion had been the only child. ' _He must have been lonely growing up_.'

Endymion paled when he had his first glimpse of their situation. Demons piled on top of each other, trying to find an opening into the castle. "Where did they come from?"

A young man with pale blond hair, approached and kneeled before Endymion. "Do you have orders for me your highness?"

"Is there anything the priestesses of Elysion can do, Helios?"

"Other than keeping the force field, no. The women have been chanting for hours against the dark power slamming into us. I'm afraid they can't hold out much longer."

"I understand and thank you Helios." Nephrite, Jedite, Kunzite and Zoicite were leaned up against a wall sleeping, their faces drawn and pale with worry. Careful not to wake them, he glanced at the readings and groaned in despair.

"How bad is it, Endymion?"

"We're the last and only point left on Earth that hasn't fallen."

Serenity had known this, but hearing it didn't make her feel any better. Still, she was tired of the defeated looks in everyone's faces. Grabbing the sheet of paper in Endymion's hands, she shredded it and snatched him by the collar of his shirt. "Listen to me High Prince of Earth! My father allowed me to come to Earth because he thought you could protect me. Are you telling me he was wrong? We may be the last city on Earth; we may be the last people on Earth! But I refuse to stand here and allow you to give up on me! I was attacked on the moon, and my mother probably thinks I'm dead. Saturn might be the only one that knows I'm alive, and this is definitely not easy for him. If you had to face the task I gave him, you would gladly prefer death at the hands of these monsters. Do you see me giving up? No! You will get up and fight until we no longer have the strength to do so. If you don't, I will!"

All eyes were on Serenity. For the first time, Endymion saw signs of Selene in her, the Goddess she had been so long ago. Unlike Selinity who sought help with the other women, Serenity was able to stand on her own two feet when left with no other choice. "I fight for love and justice, no matter what or how long, and we will triumph!"

Her body stood defiant and proud before him, her eyes blazing with determination. Everyone knew that she would die for the high prince, and Earth, her moon symbol glowing brightly. Piercing through the wave of darkness, she shouted her defiance to the universe that she would not die without a fight.

Queen Selinity, four inner Senshi and all the closer planets, saw her signal. Saturn smiled in sad amusement, knowing his daughter's quick temper. He felt his wife come up behind him, "She's alive. My baby, if she has the courage to fight, then I will not forsake her." Saturn nodded in agreement. She paced the throne room floor, calling for her two faithful servants; "Artemis, Luna! I want every guard and fighting person ready for battle in five minutes!"

"I thought we weren't..." Luna protested.

"I never decided anything! There are innocent people fighting a losing battle on Earth, while we sit back and do nothing! King Stephon and Queen Terra were not only my friends, but allies of the Silver Alliance and it would be a disgrace if I left their son to die."

The inner Senshi came running into the throne room, skidding to a halt when they saw the resolve on their Queen's face. Kneeling before her, "Your majesty."

"As soon as I find a way to get you to Earth, I want you by Serenity's side!"

Smiling from ear-to-ear, they leapt to their feet. "If she's fighting, then so am I!" Jupiter shouted.

"Let's toast those freaks!"

"Not without your leader you're not! I'm going too."

"How are we going to get there?" Jupiter asked.

"The Sailor Teleport!" Mercury shouted.

"Wait!" She hugged the four girls before they clasped hands together and concentrated on their planetary powers.

After they had left in a ray of colors, Selinity made a emergency call to every planet and ally to the moon, including the outer kingdoms. Five thousand ships approached earth, blasting the energy balls that fired at them. The objective; to destroy all creatures associated with the darkness and save those fighting against it.

* * *

The inner Senshi had no problems getting inside the force field, but were forced to dodge the guards attacking them. "Wait!" Sailor Venus shouted, jumping on top of a wooden shed.

"If you don't stop chasing us with those things," fumed Mars, "I'm going to toast every damn one of you before the monsters get a chance too!"

"I'll help with electrocution, Jupiter style!"

The four women, with nowhere to run and swords pressed against their throats, closed their eyes when a voice rose above the confused crowd and ordered them to back off. Striding to the center was Prince Endymion followed by Serenity, Zoicite, Jedite, Nephrite and Kunzite. "Who are you and how did you get through the force field?"

The four generals were smirking in amusement, the girls promising to torture them later. Apparently, they hadn't told Endymion about their transformations yet. "We are Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter; Senshi that fight evil and protect the innocent. Besides, we can't leave our princess to have all the fun."

Kunzite, growled, already moving towards the senshi of love. "You were to stay on Lunaria! Who sent you here?"

"Queen Selinity. She wasn't too happy when everyone decided not to help Earth and threatened to replace several kings if they didn't have an army ready when her ships left the moon."

"Everyone?" Endymion asked her, shock written all over his face.

"All seven planets. I hope you weren't planning to die here, because they would be sorely disappointed if there were no humans left to save."

"No, I wouldn't dream of it," Endymion smirked. "Kunzite, Jedite! I want you two to gather everyone that is left in the city and have them come to the center of the square. I have an announcement to make and I wouldn't appreciate it if someone skipped it."

"Yes sir!"

"Nephrite and Zoicite! I want you to find all the armor, swords and shields you can and give one to everyone, including Princess Serenity."

"Serenity," Rei shouted, "You don't need a sword!" Laughing, she nodded, loving the surprise she had for Endymion as he turned to her in disbelief.

"Moon Prism Power!" After the array of colors had died down, Endymion's jaw dropped, his eyes glaring at the appreciative glances from other males.

"Isn't that a bit short?" he growled. Giggling, she patted his cheek and joined her friends. "You four have your orders, now get them done. Sailor Senshi, now that you're here I need your help. Are you here to help fight or watch the show?" he demanded.

"I didn't come all this way to sit around primping my nails!" Jupiter snapped, already cracking her knuckles.

"Glad to hear it, because I was going to force you to fight regardless of prior orders. Until further notice, you follow my orders and no one elses. If you don't like it, leave!"

Mars started to challenge him, but Jupiter and Mercury quickly covered her mouth and stepped on her foot. "I wouldn't do that, Mars. He doesn't have a choice but to be blunt."

"I don't care! He's too damn bossy and arrogant for his own good."

"Mars, I have a feeling he could take all five us despite our new powers and abilities."

Everything was in chaos as Endymion's four guards ran around, gathering every woman, man and child that could wield a sword and knife. The square was crowded, all eyes turned to the stairs that Endymion climbed with pride. "I'm going to be blunt. Do you see what's outside that force field?"

"Yes!" the crowd shouted.

"Good, because it won't be much longer before the priestesses and priest collapse from exhaustion. When that happens, our barrier will disappear, and every monster will be upon us." He could feel and see the fear sweeping through the crowd, "Stop it! Now is not the time to be afraid if you want to live! My parents are dead, leaving me in charge! I'm not going to guarantee that everyone will live to see tomorrow, but I do know that those demons don't care! However, there is an army trying to get to us. We are going to help them fight, or we don't deserve to be saved!"

"What about the children?"

"There are no children in war! They will run water and supplies to the soldiers, trying to avoid the main fighting. I know this sounds harsh, but I refuse to go down without a fight. People of Elysion, this kingdom has never fallen, will you let it happen now?"

"No!"

Endymion focused on his four friends and smiled. "Not only am I the High King of Earth, but I an naming my generals now. Kunzite, you are the leader of the army, always knowing where to strike the enemy. Zoicite, you are the brains. Jedite, you are the judge of whether we should retreat or continue fighting. Your psychic abilities have never failed us before. Nephrite, you are the strength of my army!"

Mars gasped, glaring at Jedite as he gave her a sheepish grin. That was how he had beaten her so easily. ' _The scoundrel_!'

"As for my wife, I think I'll reveal her now! Serenity, Princess of the Moon, I know we haven't always gotten along in the past few weeks, but nothing gives me greater honor than to know that you're my wife. I want you to continue serving as my partner, an equal and a friend like you've been. I love you Serenity, even if you are a lousy servant girl and will continue to love you for the rest of eternity. There will never be another for me; you are my missing half that I've been searching for."

"It's about time you admitted that you liked her," Jedite shouted. "You're worse than Sailor Mars!"

"I heard that!"

"What are you going to do about it?" He challenged.

Venus leaned towards Kunzite, "Does he always provoke fights?"

"Unfortunately. It's amazing that he's still alive! Don't let that surprise you though, in minutes, he knows everything about you."

Sailor Moon had her hands over her mouth, speechless. Slowly, she stepped towards him, unsure of what she had heard in front of thousands. "Endymion?"

"I meant every word, Serenity. You're my equal, even as a servant. I, in no way, want you to submit to me as inferior, because you are not." His hand stroked her cheek in a loving manner, the love showing in his eyes.

"How could I say no after a speech like that? I still think you're an arrogant Prince, but that's why I love you."

"Arrogant?"

"That's what I've been told."

"Don't believe everything you here, Princess."

The crowd cheered for their new king and hoped that they would live to see their future Queen. Everyone that could fight grabbed a sword, pitch fork, knife or stake as they faced the massive army that was about to fall on top of them. They could already see the force field flickering.

"Let's send these bastards back to hell where they came from!" Endymion shouted. The force field broke and the battle began as the crowd of monsters and humans screamed in unison to begin the greatest battle for the planet Earth in history.


	9. Earth's Final Moments

Earth's Final Moments

Chapter Nine

* * *

Human vs. Demon; they clashed together like a title wave against the shore. The humans fought with a hopeless desperation, knowing that they were the last. Beryl, standing in the background, simply laughed at their pitiful efforts. "Earth is mine!"

As to defy her will, Endymion screamed, slashing through his enemy as if they were blades of glass. All the generals and Inner Senshi had paired up, taking a sector to defend. The people rallied around these brave fighters, giving them the little courage they had left to continue. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

Kunzite had been too busy with defending his front, that he paled when he saw a monster go flying over his head. Tilting his head, he glanced at Sailor Venus and gave her a weak smile. She gave him a V for victory, already diving back into the battle to find more bodies. He was proud of the Princess, even if he may never get a chance to tell her.

The battle was like a black hole, its pit showing no bottom nor end. "Damn, what are we fighting, the heart of hell?" His friends were in similar situations, the Sailor Senshi close by their sides. Kunzite smiled, chuckling slightly. He thought it an irony that five women had chosen to fight their battle, and would die before the next sunrise. They didn't cry, nor did they give into their exhaustion he saw so clearly on their faces.

"FIRE SOUL!" Mars screamed, burning her way through a mass of arms and legs. She could see Jedite on the ground, blood pouring from a wound to the head. Mars protectively stood above him, refusing to allow the demons to move in for the final blow.

"Rei..." he gasped, struggling to rise. "Please, get out of here." Jedite was losing consciousness, everything a blur.

"Shut up, Jedite! I still haven't forgiven you, and until I've given you a proper ass kicking, I'm not leaving!"

Jedite grinned, hearing the strange note of fear in her voice. "Rei, is that concern I hear; for me?"

"Bastard!" she growled. "Why the hell would I be worried? I don't even like you." Jedite watched the first of her tears fall, knowing that she was lying. Rei screamed, feeling razor claws cut through her leg. "Damn that was stupid," she gasped, collapsing against Jedite.

"Rei!" He cried. Shaking the fog from his brain, he managed to decapitate the monster before reaching for his fiery Senshi. "Why the hell couldn't you have stayed on Lunaria! I would have come back," he lied, tears hitting her pale face. She had lost so much blood, her breath faint and irregular. "Don't you dare! I didn't finally fall in love for you to die on me! I forbid it!"

"I can die if I want..." she whispered, touching his tear stained face. "I lied... I..." Rei was thankful that she couldn't feel any pain, refusing to see where her leg used to be. "Jedite..." she gulped, trying to finish her sentence.

"Shhh..." he whispered, rocking her gently in his arms. "Rei, you don't have to speak, I already know how you feel. Everything will be fine..."

"Future... Meet again..."

"Rei, I'll never stop looking for you. If nothing else, you have to believe that."

"Thanks..." Rei's hand slipped to her stomach, the light in her eyes gone. Jedite whimpered, fighting back the cry that reached the stars.

"Rei!" He shook her shoulders, knowing it was useless. "Please, don't leave me alone again. I promise to find you again! If only you would wake up and look at me!"

Her Senshi uniform shimmered, returning to her study dress. Jedite knew then that she was dead. "I love you, Rei, now and for eternity." He saw the youma rush towards him, and he accepted the claws ripping at his throat. "Together," was his last thought before he joined her.

* * *

Sailor Moon closed her eyes, feeling the souls of Rei and Jedite start to fade. "As I promised, this will not be the end." With a flick of her wrists, she captured their souls before they could part, sending them towards the future. "Soon we'll be together again."

She took a deep breath, silver locks pressed against her forehead. ' _I wonder how many have fallen? A hundred, a thousand?_ ' Endymion was pressed against her back, slicing through the throng of bodies with his large sword, having fused his power to make it as hot as the sun itself.

He wanted to cry, but Endymion would never allow Beryl or the Negaverse that final victory. So much had been lost, a quarter of his people still alive. It wouldn't be much longer before there were none left. ' _Mother, father; I'm so sorry. I tried to save this city, but even it couldn't stand against such a battle._ '

'Do not despair...' she whispered in his mind, giving him the strength to continue fighting. Serenity was his light, taking every soul before they vanished. In the end, if they lived, the quiet Lunarian will have her victory, unknown to Beryl. Sailor Moon's blade shattered. "Damn!"

"What happened?" Endymion demanded, watching her discard the useless weapon.

Sailor Moon was desperate, wondering what she would use to fight. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, not having much time to worry if it would work or not. Grabbing the tiara from her forehead, she concentrated her energy, feeling it pulse with power. "MOON TIARA ACTION!"

Endymion chanced a quick glance over his shoulders, watching in stunned awe as a frisbee cut through several of the demons, quickly returning to Sailor Moon's hands to be re-fired several more times. "Incredible! It's faster than a sword!"

"Easier to use! Things don't look so good, Endymion."

"Not giving up already, are we?"

His voice was strained, and she wanted nothing more than to pull him close and murmur soft words of comfort. "No, not until we've played our last trump card. Beryl doesn't know what she's fighting, or the entity that gives her power."

* * *

"Ami, look out!" Zoicite threw the water Senshi to the ground, covering her head with his arms. The attack had hit her in the chest, leaving a hole. No matter how hard he tried, she bled from the exit wound or other injuries that she had sustained throughout her body. Ami trembled, her stomach rising and falling slowly with each strained breath. "Are you alright?"

"Do you want the truth," she teased, darkness swimming before her eyes. Strange, Ami had always thought death would be scary, but suddenly she wasn't so frightened. It was almost peaceful. She only regretted leaving the battle unfinished.

' _No, my friend, the battle is far from finished if you choose otherwise._ ' Ami knew her friend, smiling in thanks to Serenity. They would be given another chance, and hopefully the next time she would find happiness.

"Stay with me, Ami." He combed back a strand of blue hair, sickened at the ashen look of her cheeks.

"I'm so tired."

"No! You have to stay awake!" Zoicite choked.

"It's cold, colder than the seas of Mercury. Promise you'll find me."

He caressed her icy cheek, running a gloved finger across her blue lips. "I swear, Ami. I... I love you."

She smiled weakly, touching his blond hair. "Thank... you..."

Her eyes closed, her soul taken by a silver light. "Ami!"

* * *

Jupiter and Venus felt their friends fall, anguish twisting at their hearts. They knew the battle was hopeless, but they had made a promise that they weren't about to break. Looking into each other's eyes, they smiled.

Nephrite and Kunzite saw the change in the two women, "What's wrong?"

"We're glad to have met both of you," Venus said, her blue eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I just wish..."

"Wish what?" Kunzite whispered, knowing they were at the end of their battle. Without warning, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Surprised, he could only stand there before he circled one arm around her waist, cupping the back of her neck with his other.

Pulling away, she gave a shaky laugh. "Wish that I had a chance before now to say that I loved you."

"Minako..."

"The one and only."

She turned to run off again, but Kunzite refused to let her go. "You're not dying!" he snarled, gray eyes snapping dangerously.

"Let go of me!"

"You're not dying, not without me you're not!"

"What? But...?"

"Our entire mission is to protect the high prince of Earth; without him we wouldn't be here. Besides, we can't let you have all the glory."

"You'll die with us," Jupiter promised, hoping to talk the generals out of their decision.

"So be it," Nephrite accepted. "How many of these bastards do you think we can take out?"

"All of them! They'll never forgive us," Kunzite said, wishing he could say good-bye to his best friend.

"No, but that's not what we're here for."

Looking around, all the people except for themselves, Serenity and Endymion were dead. The priest, Helios, and his priestesses had vanished. Making a small circle, the two women and two generals began to concentrate, each drawing on an inner power that began to glow around them. "Serenity, Endymion; everything is left to you."

"Venus Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

The crystals responded to their summons, shooting towards the sky and joining together. Resting his head against the top of Venus's head, Kunzite gladly gave her his energy, Nephrite doing the same for the lightning Senshi. The sky flashed, the earth consumed in ray of lights that decimated the armies of the enemy. When the dust settled, the light fading away, the bodies of Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Nephrite, Kunzite, Jedite, Zoicite and all the people of Elysion were nowhere to be found. They had won the battle.

* * *

Serenity and Endymion were surrounded, on the verge of collapsing. Lifting his head, Endymion paled. "What are they doing?"

"Do not mourn their sacrifice, Endymion. We will see them again," she promised.

As the blast mowed down the enemy, Endymion knocked Serenity to the ground and pinned her. Despite his promise not to cry, a single tear slid down his face. Serenity, like everyone else, had sealed their lives into the Silver Crystal, sending them to the future. He would have to ask her later what would happen to each of them.

After the smoke had cleared, he could see Beryl feeling, his kingdom a pile of ash. "It's finished," he whispered.

"For now," she sighed, wanting to stay in his arms awhile longer. Yes, her friends were safe, but it didn't make it any easier for her. Neither of them spoke as the armies of the Alliance finally reached them, staring at the sight in horror. The only survivors were Endymion and Serenity, covered in the blood of friends and enemies alike.

* * *

"Any change?" Queen Jasmine asked her friend, the light gone from her eyes. The death of the Inner Senshi had sucked the heart out of the alliance.

"No," Selinity said with sorrow. "How did everything go so wrong? They won't talk to me, themselves or anyone! I can't help them!" she cried, bowing her head in defeat.

"Stop!" Tasmir cried, clutching her best friend. "Breaking down won't save them. I don't think we were meant to."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying this was supposed to happen. I don't know how or why, I just know that one more thing is going to occur before things are able to return to normal. Those crystals were found for a reason. We were the holders until the right people were born to carry them."

"Why couldn't we find their bodies?" Selinity cried. "The Earth looks like a wasteland, as if nothing had ever lived there."

"I don't know."

* * *

Saturn knew what Serenity had done, and as promised, traveled to the time gates to speak with the Guardian of Time. "Setsuna, have them placed in homes where they'll be loved and cared for. Until they are ready, they are to have no memories of this time or place. More than likely, Endymion's personal guards will be the first to remember."

"You know what must be done before that will happen," she whispered, watching the death god closely.

"Hai. Serenity and I have already had this discussion."

"Your request will be granted, but why not have them re-born?"

"I never asked Serenity why she refused that option."

"They will need you," she foretold.

"I will never abandon my children. Hotaru has been placed in suspended animation along with Haruka and Michuru. They too will awaken with a new life."

* * *

Serenity couldn't sleep, nor could the man that held her in his arms. For hours, they would stare at the blue planet, awaiting their final task before they could rest.

"My little servant," he whispered one day, his voice soft and distant.

"Endy... There's something I want you to have."

Tilting his head, he looked down at her hands, a golden locket held in her palms. Shaped like a star, she opened the front clasp, a soft and sad melody echoing in their ears. It was their song, the one that had united them together. "Sere..."

"Please take it, my love. Keep it close to your heart."

He held her, loving the woman with all his heart. They had won the battle, but both knew that the war was flying towards them. "Serenity, we're going to die."

"No, my love. It may seem like death, but in reality, we'll be sleeping until the day when we must remember."

"They're alive?" he asked, hope in his voice.

"Hai, their bodies already small children being adopted into loving homes. The lives of your personal guards and the inner senshi will always be long and hard, but through much love and patience, everything will have its outcome."

"Is this what Hyperion meant when he said we were meant to fail before we could win?"

"Hai."

"Then let's not keep destiny waiting, shall we?" Endymion said, offering his arm as if he were escorting her to the prom.

* * *

"We're under attack, we're under attack!" Artemis and Luna screamed. "All that are able, grab a sword and fight!"

Selinity stared at the wave of darkness over her beautiful kingdom, a feeling of dread and despair washing over her. ' _Did I cause this? Should I have let the outer kingdoms have the silver alliance?_ '

A hand rested on her shoulder, Saturn reappearing by her side. "Sleep," he commanded softly. She gave no resistance, falling into his arms as he sent her to Olympus, safe from what he needed to do.


	10. A Lunarian's Wish

A Lunarian's Wish

Chapter Ten

* * *

Queen Beryl was at the front of her grand army, heavy with the unborn child in her womb. It was only a matter of days before the new terror would be born, she the mother to hell. She was a bit surprised to see so many people defending the small kingdom, but smiled. Her victory was inevitable.

What she couldn't believe, was Endymion standing in the front of this army, his wife's hand on his arm. They glared at her in defiant hatred, unphased by the death of their friends. "Why cannot I not rid myself of her? Endymion, will you still refuse to join me once she too has been taken from you?" Endymion laughed, clutching his sides so hard that everyone thought he had gone insane.

"Don't insult me, Beryl. You and I both know I could never find myself in your presence. Do you still not realize who I am, who we both are?" he sneered, revealing his golden aura.

Beryl had no knowledge of who he was, but the entity above her did, shrieking in fear and rage. "You died!"

"Did I?"

"Who are you?" Beryl demanded.

"Why would I tell a whore who'd sell herself to the lowest bidder?" He heard the army chuckle behind him, having the desired effect. Enraged, she unleashed her army, screaming for Endymion to die.

* * *

Serenity watched Endymion give his life, taking out half the demons before Metallia hit him in a single blast. Before he could die, Endymion vanished, following the same path as his guards and her Inner Senshi. ' _Apollo_...'

' _It is done_ ,' he agreed, choosing to sleep once more. In the future he would gain yet another name; did it really matter?

Serenity sensed her father close by, waiting until the final moment before he would make his entrance. As Sailor Moon, she fought the enemy, never stopping until all those that fought were dead. Demons surrounded her, waiting for the final command. A black light sped towards them, surrounding Serenity before Saturn appeared.

"What?" Beryl shrieked.

"Do it, Serenity. There is no one left but you and I."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, never apologize for what you've done these past few days. You've reminded me of the responsibilities that I must at times carry out and no one here has truly died." Calling forth his glaive, the weapon began to spin, the Death God ascended and hovered above the battle field.

Sailor Moon began to glow a brilliant silver, her uniform changing into a beautiful white dress with golden crescent moons on the neck line. Her hair flew free, blowing wildly as hurricane winds began to build. In a single blast from father and daughter, the demon army vanished, leaving only Beryl and Metallia.

"COSMIC POWER!" Serenity screamed, meeting the wave of darkness with her own power. Saturn waited, watching the struggle between the light and the darkness. His daughter trembled, her energy fading too fast. With a sigh, he dropped his glaive, watching the sphere race through the Terran system, killing everything in its path. With it would come re-birth, but when was not as certain as the gift Serenity had given to her friends and those that had fought against the Negaverse.

Beryl could not fight against the God of Death and Goddess of the Moon combined. She too would be re-born, and Serenity could only pray that the next time she could stop her before such destruction would repeat itself. Lying on the ground, she took deep breaths, the light fading from her gray eyes. Saturn lowered himself beside her, stroking her hair gently. "I have done as you asked."

Serenity gave him a soft smile, curling close. "I only wish that you could be my father in the future."

"Sleep, child. Your desire shall be granted."

"Can I be a normal girl?" She whispered, already drifting far away. Luna and Artemis, shielded from Saturn's power, came running out of the castle, staring sadly at their Princess. Gently the God of Death lifted her into his arms, heading for the time gates. Setsuna was already waiting, her eyes far wiser than the age she appeared.

"A home has already been set up." As they spoke, Serenity shrank to the size of six months, sleeping happily in her father's arms. "I had intended on giving her to another family, but I think she'll be happier this way."

"Thank you. Tell Selinity I'll return to her after Serenity's final war is finished. "I will never allow her to fight alone."

As he started to head for the time portal, he glanced at the Time Senshi, "One day I will release you from the curse of these gates, Setsuna."

She gave him a sad smile, closing the time gate forever behind them. "Perhaps," she whispered. Even as the Guardian of Time, Pluto was unable to see that far into the future, the final war depending on the shoulder of one girl. "Serenity child, I wish things could be different."

* * *

Selinity awoke in a warm bed, but something was wrong. Why was everything so quiet? Leaving her room, she found herself in a beautiful garden, golden pillars reaching for the sky. Sitting on a throne was a man, another standing by his side. They looked sad, but greeted her with a warm smile. "Welcome Queen Selinity. I am Hyperion, your mother's father."

"How..."

"Saturn could not spare your life if you had remained," the man on the throne said. "Until their final path has been walked, you will be kept safe here."

"Lunaria's gone?" she gasped, sinking to the marble floor.

"Serenity and Hotaru are the last of the Lunarian and Saturian race," Zeus answered sadly. "One day they will return here, but for now you must be patient."

"Can't I go to them?"

"No," a woman said, coming up behind her husband. "Your part to play in all of this is finally over, Selinity."

Hera glided to the trembling woman, gently taking her hand. "Come, let me help you forget until they return. Learn the ways of the Olympians. Are you not the daughter of a Goddess yourself?"

Selinity had no choice but to obey Hera, following the beautiful woman through places no mortal has ever seen. ' _Saturn_...'

' _I will return_ ,' he promised, showering her with all the love he possessed. Before he parted, he gave her an image of Serenity sleeping in a strange contraption, an innocent smile on her cute face. ' _She must be protected_.'

' _I can wait,_ ' Selinity said, finally able to greet the sun with a smile of her own. Hera gasped, seeing the features of Selinity's mother so clearly at that moment.

"You look just like her," she said in awe.

"I'm afraid I've been Queen so long, that I've forgotten what it's like to have fun." Hera laughed, more than happy to teach the carefree woman.

"Be thankful for Serenity's interference. Had you called forth the power of the Silver Crystal, you would have died."

Selinity nodded, accepting her fate.

* * *

Serenity's wish had been to give all the humans a second chance, including the ones that had been corrupted by Beryl's influence. She had wanted everyone to have normal lives, but couldn't guarantee that they would be without pain. Known only to Saturn before they gave their lives, the inner Queens had combined all their power and strength into making a sword of stone, designed to protect the light of hope. Setsuna, slowly faded with time, forgotten by even the legends.

* * *

One thousand years later

Saturn walked through the halls of his new home, surprised at how much things had changed. Placing Serenity in a small crib, he sang to her, keeping her calm as she slept. He wondered where Hotaru had been sent, and one day would find and re-claim his other child. Hidden deep within her soul was the power he hoped would never awaken, something that he alone should have to suffer and deal with.

"For now, your name is no longer Serenity, but Usagi Tuskino," he whispered. Serenity, if her mother had used the Silver Crystal, would have been given to another couple, but Saturn refused to give her up, having already lost far too much. Thankfully, he had more than enough money to last him several life times, never having had a need for it. Apparently, the Time Senshi had been the same.


End file.
